


Mine

by Featherice



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: Tony告诉自己应该放手，但他没有那么勇敢。





	1. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都要怪罪于第一个吻。

不知道从什么时候开始Tony对Peter有了一种超出寻常的保护欲，这种保护欲具体表现在了方方面面，在Tony反应过来之前，他的手就已经在那套采用了纳米技术的战衣上安装了不需要且多余的摄像头和额外的追踪器。

说真的，反向摄像头对于战衣是不是真的有点过于多余。

复联每一个人的战衣都从Tony的手上走过一遍，也或多或少都被他装上了些别的东西。通常情况下，Stark的小彩蛋深得人心，尤其是鹰眼和猎鹰，每次出入Stark的实验室都是一脸兴奋，就像是十几年前拿到了变形金刚的小男孩们。

为了这事，Natasha是没少嘲笑过这两个人，可是结果从来不会改变。

因为Tony从来都不会让人失望。

“Sir，这是第三个定位器，你确定要做此添加吗？”

Friday发出了疑惑，她主管着Stark大厦百分之八十的武器装备，作为Tony的人工智能管家对复联各成员也算是十分了解。以往每一次武器战衣的更新配备，也均由她完成。

人工智能从来没有遇到过一套战衣装三个定位器的操作。

或许是这久过于忙碌，Mr.Stark脑子不太清醒？

Friday不含恶意地开始猜想自己Boss的心理状态，并打算悄悄地扫描一下自己的Boss，以确保这不是身理机能的问题。

“睡衣宝宝现在在哪里？”

Tony放弃了把第三个定位器放进战衣的决定，他简直是疯了！Peter已经年满十八岁，他在这个年纪时早就在拉斯维加斯的赌桌上签下千亿美元的军火合同了。

而Peter呢？

好吧，他现在应该是在去自然博物馆的路上，完成他没有完成的社会实践。

简单的高中生活，平易近人的纽约好领居，他的kid只需要安安稳稳地做一个高中生，助人为乐就好了。

其他的事情他都会解决！

可惜最大的问题在于，Spiderman本人并不是这么想的。

“Mr.Stark？我想Peter他现在应该是在一家地下赌场。”

Friday机械的声音刚刚停下，Tony就抑制不住地翻了一个白眼，他能感受到前所未有的心累，自从遇见了Steven和Peter之后他翻白眼的次数简直可以用骤增来形容。

他说什么来着，这个死小孩，就不能乖乖地去他的自然博物馆吗？睡衣宝宝要什么时候才会知道世界上有很多的危险是他没办法控制的！

依照Tony的经验，驻扎在纽约附近的地下赌场，往往都不会是赌场这么简单。见不得人的交易滋生于社会最阴暗的一面，混杂着世界的黑色，毒品的恶臭就隐秘于淫靡的繁华声色中。

这是那个白纸一般的男孩儿从未接触过的。

Tony说不清自己的这种感受，在他本人看来是有点变态，虽然大家都喜欢翘屁股的Spiderman，但他和Peter可是差了整整一辈人，这种超过了某个限度的感情让Tony有些茫然。

他游戏人间太多年，Steven那个老家伙曾经问过他，没了盔甲他是什么？不可否认，这真是个好问题，他是亿万富翁，是天才，是花花公子，是整个复联的出资人，现在还是Spiderman的监护人。

不知道这些杂七杂八的兼职加起来是不是能让老冰块闭嘴。他最好闭嘴，在他和他的雇佣兵男朋友开始环球旅游后。

“Sir，你需要Mr.Parker的坐标吗？”

Tony把Peter的电子坐标放到了战甲的主屏幕上，绿色的小点在地图上看起来距离Avenger基地不远。这里本就是郊区，想来那些人也没想过整天想着和外星人打打杀杀的Avenger会闲到去管他们的一个小赌场。

显然他们不知道Avenger其实真的很闲，这一点Tony都可以作证。他今早就看到刚刚结束任务的Natasha和Banner在玩飞行棋，认真的吗？全球最顶级的特工外加物理学博士在Avenger基地的桌子上玩飞行棋？

有时候Tony觉得大家真的是闲得发慌，尽管这样过日子的方式让他感到无比惬意。

Tony没几分钟就到了赌场门口，他从西装的口袋里摸出了眼镜，Banner一直都在吐槽他的眼镜，这幅除了装逼没有任何作用的平光镜一直都是Tony出门必备，似乎他戴上它别人就认不出这是Iron man。Tony的装备当然从来不仅仅是为了装逼，虽然这也是很重要的一个作用，但Friday总会尽职尽责地把Tony的小玩意们尽善尽美。

凭着眼睛上的地图，Tony游刃有余地闪过了所有保镖，他真的太熟悉这样的环境，过往无数的疯狂年月中他也曾是这里的一员，接头所用的暗语，随处能听到的荤话，甚至是那些倒贴上来的妖艳男孩儿。除了地段稍微有些偏之外，这和十多年前Tony Stark身处的环境没有分毫区别。

“Hi，伙计，今天有没有什么不一样的货？能玩得久一点的那种。”

吧台上廉价的Matini让他反胃，发馊的苦丁味对于成日泡在Lafite中的亿万富翁而言实在是人间酷刑。

“这儿的货色每天都不一样，就看你想要什么样的？”

出手阔绰的人在这个地方不会受到什么亏待，认钱不认人历来是这一行的规矩。

Tony显然是这个世界上最不吝啬钱财的人，买下曼哈顿的楼都是秒秒钟的事，更别提在一家黑酒吧里买到一个男孩儿的消息。

Tony 猜他一会儿看到的会是Peter，而不是Spiderman，毕竟深红色的战衣现在还躺在实验室的桌子上等待着被装备第四个定位器，而没了战衣的Peter在Mr.Stark的眼中就是一个睡衣宝宝。

一个好看的，睡衣宝宝。

如果下辈子Tony再选择自己的职业，或许他会考虑一下算命这个行当，现在的情形和他方才的意料几乎是分毫不差。

Peter可以在外太空对付乌木喉，却不意味着他能顺利地从手段最脏的酒吧中完好无损地走出去。

可是预料到和亲眼看到又是两回事，预料到自家死小孩作死，所以他赶过来，当他看到自家怎么作死时，又停下了手中的动作。

Tony自诩是什么大风大浪都见过的人，随着年龄渐长他也把处变不惊做得越来越好，尤其是反应方面。无论是发生什么事这个男人都不会再如一个毛头小子一样莽莽撞撞，甚至于手足无措。

但凡事总要有个意外，从Peter Parker出现在他生命的那一秒开始，所有的事情就开始变得脱离控制。每一件脱轨的事情仿佛就是在提醒着Tony，你心中暗藏着不可饶恕的罪恶，这是你宿命的烙印，无法摆脱，不死不休。

他完全无法控制自己的视线，床上的男孩子只穿了一件白色的衬衫，下身的裤子已经不知道去了哪里，可以隐约透过衬衫的下摆看到底下的一丝风景。那件衬衫明显也不是男孩儿的，先不论过长的下摆，就是肩宽那部分也明显不符合他的身形，这让Peter看上去就像是穿错了衣服的初中生。而不自然的红晕已然布满了他全身，双手被黑色的皮带束在头顶，没有被束缚的双腿则是紧紧地并在一起，看他小猫一样的动作大概能猜出是希翼缓解一点身下的燥热。

Tony知道这绝不会是Peter自己的穿法，男孩儿虽然总是会丢三落四，会有很多别的毛病，却绝对不会穿着不合身的长衬衫到处乱跑。是谁把他原来的衣服一件件地剥下，又是谁给他换上了这件情色到了极点的衬衫？

Tony不自觉地握紧了拳头，他的睡衣宝宝，他的Peter，连他都没见过战衣下精瘦的身材。而现在居然有人捷足先登，用他们肮脏的手抚摸过Peter的每一寸肌肤，没准还讨到了不少甜头。

Peter想要止住自己这丢脸的呻吟，他完全没有料到现在的情况。好吧，他必须要承认，不听Stark的劝告真的是一件危险的事情。他不该不穿战衣，不通知基地的其他人就一个人单独跑出来。

“他怎么了？”

“我想马上就成熟了，这个货是全美最好的，神智完全清醒，玩起来绝对够味！你看看这孩子现在的模样……”

丑陋的男人话还没有说完就直接下了地狱，或许到死他都不知道自己究竟得罪了什么人。

Tony走进房间，Friday贴心地把这个走廊的的安全系数提到了最高，AI忠实地接受了主人的命令，封锁整个走廊后就销声匿迹，把空间留给了屋内的两个人。

“Mr.Stark……”

男孩的声音里透着显而易见的情欲，小猫一样的声音叫着Tony的名字，少年特有的音色里满满都是发酵的欲望，一点一点地蚕食着Tony的理智。

“OK，Peter look at me.”

Tony想，这是个错误，我要在它演变成另一个更大的错误前制止住。

Iron man深吸一口气，男孩的手依旧被束缚着，整个人像是被水泡过一般，湿漉漉的头发贴着白皙的皮肤，红色的生理反应从皮肤下隐隐透出来，不断诱使着人去蹂躏这具身体的主人。

Tony已然意识到自己被诱惑，全身的血液都向身下不可言喻的地方涌去，他甚至没有任何办法控制住自己的眼睛，所有的注意力都在半裸的男孩身上。

流连花丛，半生风流的Iron man，头一次认栽在一个男孩的身上。

一切都要怪罪于第一个吻。

Peter的嘴中还不断叫着Stark，很难说这个孩子究竟是抱着怎样的心态这么叫的，是下意识存了分什么别的遐想，还是单纯地碰巧叫出了他的名字。

若是后者，又为什么偏偏是他的名字？

Tony试图在这些说不清道不明的情愫中找回理智，他游戏人间的时候这孩子应该还在幼儿园玩着Iron man的手办，他把形形色色的男女带上床，床头堆满安全套时，这孩子的床头大概还放着安徒生童话。

转眼的时间，他已经放弃了灯红酒绿，夜夜笙歌，男孩儿却变成了堕落的天使，拦截在地狱与天堂的必经之路，婉转在他身下。

“Help me，please……”

最后一个单词带着哀求的意味，紧绷在Tony心上的最后一根弦彻底被压断。

去他的人伦道德，现在这样的情况哪还顾得上这些。

Tony解开了裤带，胀到发痛的老二从内裤里弹了出来，他面无表情地在心里骂了一句禽兽。他还真是对着这个孩子硬到无法言语的程度。

Peter燥红的肌肤被他自己不断摩擦，身下的器官呈现出粉嫩的颜色，此刻正颤颤巍巍得发着抖，前端还漏出几滴透明的液体，可怜的样子实在是惹人疼爱。

Tony没有解开该死的绳索，不知道Peter究竟在这里遭遇了什么，会被人摆成这幅模样，要是让人知道这个在床上不断呻吟，迫切希望解放，徘徊于欲望周围的孩子是Spiderman，或许人们以后会在更广泛的方面需求他的帮助。

比如说，此刻的Iron man。

Tony放下心中最后的顾虑，转而开始专心对付眼前的情况。男孩儿还在低声地说着什么，他用一个略微粗暴的吻堵住了这些声响，舌尖灵巧地撬开Peter的红唇，少年人独有的气味和温度透过轻薄的嘴唇传向男人。随着温度不断的上升，Tony也不断地诱导着小朋友，舌尖滑过他嘴中每一处柔软敏感之地，长年摆弄机械留下薄茧的手指则是滑进了那件大的过分的衬衫。良好的锻炼和特殊的体质无疑让Peter的腰部比常人更为紧致，男孩的皮肤滑得有如初生的婴儿，他摆动着自己的腰肢却逃不出身下还在点火的双手，反而被灵巧的手指带来的适当的按压所俘虏。

这样的感觉太奇怪了，男孩用现在还仅存的意识去控制自己的身体，这无疑是没有任何作用的。药性催动着欲望，身上压着的男人动作又如此撩人，温柔里带着一丝威压，粗暴中又带了耐人寻味的爱意。

Peter并非完全不清醒，喝下那杯酒后脑子里仿佛在放烟花，一点又一点地蚕食他的清醒，放在平时他无论如何也不会被这种下三滥给放倒，可今天委实是个意外。毕竟他真的不可能在发现自己的春梦对象是Tony Stark时还保持冷静，天啊，他简直禽兽不如，他居然在幻想Mr.Stark，男孩儿觉得自己罪不可赦，迟早要下地狱。

脑子混乱时人们通常会做出些莫名其妙的事情，比如当他接到同学的请求，一个很不起眼的女孩，求他帮忙把自己的闺蜜从这里带出去时，Spiderman不假思索地就答应，完全没有发现那个女孩子满眼的不安与愧疚。

直到他喝下酒保递上来的酒时，他才反应过来，这恐怕不是一家正常的酒吧，酒里参杂了不知道是什么成分的药物，火辣辣地流过他的全身，把所有的感官都点燃了。他不得跌跌撞撞地跑进卫生间，希望蜘蛛毒素可以帮他迅速排除这种药物。可惜当他推开卫生间门的一刻，就被一个男人直接按在了瓷砖墙上，那个人甚至把手伸进了他的牛仔裤，抚上了他高昂的性器。一股恶心的感觉从头到尾笼罩着Peter，一边是身体诚实的反应，一边又是心理上极度的抗拒，最终他用尽全力给了那个不知名的男人一拳头，那已经用尽了他的全力。

再醒过来时，他已经变成这幅模样，药物延缓了他的反应力，他压根就没发现卫生间里不止一个人，他出手反抗时，另一个男人顺手就敲晕了他。睁眼时，手已经被剥夺了行动能力，身上衣服也不翼而飞，取而代之的是这件衬衫。

男孩儿是真的怕了，他长那么大经历过很多的事情，拯救过世界，可现在谁又能来拯救他？他被人绑在床上，身体里还有不知名的药物，随时都有人可能进来把他强暴，而他却没有丝毫反抗的能力。

“Mr.Stark……是你吗？”

他直觉身上压着的人如此熟悉，古龙水的香味穿过他的鼻腔安抚了男孩。

他在发抖。

Tony叹了口气，解下了捆着他双手的绳子。好在这应该是床上的情趣用品，束缚力强，却没有太大的摩擦，除了手腕处有一点红之外，没有什么别的外伤。Tony叹了口气，安抚性地又吻了吻他的男孩。

“I'll take you home.”

Peter被家这个词刺激到了，他现在这幅模样绝对不能让May看到！男孩笨拙地送上了自己的红唇，它已经被人蹂躏地有些发肿，唇边还有亮色的液体，这是刚刚的Tony留下的。

“Mr. Stark please help me……”

Tony一时之间也不知道该说什么，他的老二还硬得像根钢柱，一方面身体叫嚣着把这个开口求饶的男孩子按在床上好好疼爱一番，另一方面仅存的良知又告诉Tony，你必须放弃这个想法，别把这个男孩拖进罪恶的深渊。

“Please……”

或许以后他可以让男孩出去接受色诱的任务了，没有人可以抵抗住这样的眼神，像是初生的小鹿，灵动朦胧，还带着哀求。

“OK kid，as you wish.”

男人迅速地把Peter翻过来压在床上，让身下的男孩跪趴着，一手绕到他的胸前逗弄两颗即将成熟的樱桃，一手放到了身下的性器上。看样子Peter倒是不经常碰自己，青涩的身体加上敏感的体质，Stark才套弄了几下他就泄在了他的手上。

“乖……别动…”

Tony拼命抑制住自己想要直接进到Peter最深处的冲动，他没有放开抚弄乳头的那只手，恰恰相反的是，他用力得捏了一下它们，逼得男孩不得向前挺了挺胸膛，后面的臀部也就跟着翘了起来。

Tony很满意，就是这样的角度，男孩身下的蜜穴完全暴露在男人的眼底，现在那里在不停颤抖，两边的粉肉仿佛在期待着插入。

Spiderman的屁股是真的非常翘！

Tony把还粘着浊液的手指塞进了蜜穴，这肯定是男孩的第一次，他不想让他留下什么不好的印象。男人耐心地在蜜穴中摸索着，模仿着抽插的动作，小心翼翼地开拓着未知的领域。Peter真是个天生的尤物，那处的紧致几乎要了他的命，媚肉包裹着他的手指，一根时如此，到了第三根还是如此。

等到蜜穴抽插得可以听到水声，Tony便抽出了手指，把蓄势待发的阴茎直接插进了诱人的小洞。

显然，性器的长度和宽度可不像是手指这么简单，Peter几乎是哀鸣了一声后趴在了床上，他有气无力地呻吟着，希冀身上的人可以温柔一些，可这几乎是不可能的。被撩拨了太久的Tony Stark现在满心只剩下把男孩操到哭的念头，听着这小猫一般的叫声非但不能令他心软，相反是只能让他更硬。阴茎捅到身体的最深处，又立刻抽出，连带着翻出的媚肉都从一开始的粉红色变为了深红色，汗液混着精液留在两个人交合的地方，一片淫靡。

白色的大床上两条交缠的人影不断动作着，说不清是第几次被操射，Peter的嗓子已经哭哑，可是身后的男人还是不愿意放过他，他只能随着他的动作上下起伏，破碎的哭腔萦绕着Tony，激发着他体内潜藏的兽性。软肉包裹着他的阴茎，死死地咬住他，每次抽插都会连带着肌肉，这样的美景大概全宇宙也就只有他能看到。

终于，在磨了将近一小时后，Tony释放在Peter的体内。

“我想，你回去应该好好和我说说，自己为什么会跑来这里！”

可惜男孩并没有回答他，在释放的瞬间，他就晕了过去，安详的睡脸完全看不出刚刚经历了什么。

“Friday，把这间酒吧暂时控制起来。”

"Yes，sir."

人工智能聪明地没有提及Tony怀中的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做自己很重要，如果不做自己，你将失去所有爱的资格，但当你决定背负某些重要的东西时，你注定不能再做自己。
> 
> Tony Stark是Iron man，而Iron man不该去打扰一个男孩的生活。

“Friday，给我们的睡衣宝宝扫描一下，看看有没有什么别的问题，着重看一下神经的部分，纽约人民的Spiderman可不是什么普通高中生。”

最后那一句当然带着Iron man惯有的阴阳怪气。

Friday没有做声，根据以往结果分析，这种时候说什么都是不对的，为了避免自己被傲娇的老板误伤，Friday决定还是什么都不说为好。

于是回应Tony的只有沉默和扫描线，蓝色的光快速扫过了Peter的身体，男孩躺在king size的床上陷入了熟睡。Tony也没闲着，他用自己的眼睛把男孩上上下下打量了一遍，当肉眼扫过每一寸肌肤，他曾抚摸过的柔软发丝现在安静地随着男孩散落在枕头之上，而别的裸露在外的肌肤看上去也并无大碍。拆腹入骨的温柔尽数施加于Peter身上，确认了男孩并没什么问题后，Tony才微微恢复了一丝冷静。

没人知道他刚刚有多想把那家酒吧炸成碎片，让那些碰过Peter的人渣都统统下地狱。

他说什么来着，他们就不该做Avenger，有些事等到发生就晚了，如果他晚一步踏进那个赌场，他就会再一次失去皇后区的小男孩，一如五年前他在他的怀中化为了灰烬。

扫描结果打断了他的疯狂想法，Friday把结果陆续呈现在Tony眼前，原本一目十行的Iron man也仔仔细细地把盯着每一个字母，认真过了一遍才决定暂缓追究地下赌场的事。

毕竟，他现在有更重要的事。

琥珀色的瞳仁中流淌过不知名的情愫，这双眸子曾经见证了地球的兴衰之貌，也曾在危难之间挽救人类于水火，可他从未动情如斯，从未将一人放置在琥珀的中央。

如果那个男孩没有荡着蛛丝闯入他的世界，他就不会从比肩神明跌回凡间，让情爱折磨着自己，让心魔再度上身。

从此，上天入地，行星边际，他只盯着那个孩子。

在Tony的要求下，Friday再次进行了扫描并尽职尽责地把报告单做成全息投影放在Tony面前，只有两页报告，一些常见的体检选项被粗暴地罗列出来。

“Sir,Mr.Parker的所有机能都显示正常，包括他的变异基因都没什么问题。”

Tony快速地浏览了两个页面，在确定了这个死小孩除了肾上激素还有一些不稳定之外，其他一切都显示正常后才稍稍松了口气。

也不知是不是该夸奖一下Peter的身体素质，年轻人的每一个细胞都在散发着活力，被Tony按着翻来覆去要了几遍，身上都没留什么伤痕。

"Sir，我想Mr.Parker的身体并没有什么大问题，酒吧那边是否还需要继续监视？需要我通知纽约市警察局吗？”

“NYPD？他们能干什么？问问现在有谁闲着吗？让Natasha过去看一眼。”

Tony把眼镜放到一旁的工作台上，男人这才想起来距离基地不远的地方还有一个很麻烦的赌场。那里鱼目混杂，恶心的人遍地都是（Tony努力让自己不要骂脏话）。他的嘴里现在都是那股发馊的苦丁味，挥之不去，和男孩赤裸的胴体一起霸占着天才科学家的脑子。

Tony不由得想起十几年的自己，说实话那时候的Tony Stark不见得比这些人好多少，只不过他一向不喜欢在床第之间搞什么下作的手段。一来这种事情本就讲究个你情我愿，二来倒贴Stark的人是一抓一大把。在床伴这件事上，Tony Stark绝对是全纽约最抢手的枕边人，多的是俊男靓女自荐枕席，他从没缺过，也从没在乎过。

Tony舔了舔嘴角，把脑子里乱七八糟的回忆全部丢开。

那样的生活已经过去了，十多年的时间，他保持的只有早起一个甜甜圈外加一杯咖啡。那些流于声色的朋友早已走的走散的散，剩下在身边的也就只剩下Avenger，数量不多，贵在个个都是以命相托。

Tony也想过好好过日子，烛光晚餐后醒来还有人给你煎鸡蛋，可他终究是没有自己老爸命好，能遇上一个让自己安心从良的人。

他夜夜笙歌不缺人，早餐倒从来都是只准备一份。

Pepper和他这么多年，了解彼此的程度远远超过夫妻，他并非不喜欢Pepper，能在他身边留这么久，他自然是爱着她的。这个女人精致干练，永远知道自己的想法，但有时候感情的事过于模糊，街边那个变戏法的耳鼻喉科大夫不是也说了吗，缘分未到。

Tony猛吸了一口气，揉了揉眉心，自己最近是怎么了，居然会相信那个在喜马拉雅神学出身的医学博士。

“Sir？你听到我说话了吗？”

Friday并非不知道刚刚在酒吧里发生了什么，她总是知道所有的事，纽约人民的好领居现在躺在纽约花花公子的床上，身体里还留着不属于自己的体液，而这一切的罪魁祸首却对着落地窗外的纽约城发呆。既没有处理掉刚刚的烂摊子，也没有去打理一下男孩的意思。

没有感情的人工智能今天也想辱骂自己的老板，这是什么十足的渣男才会做的事。

“先盯着吧，不用太关注。”

Tony收回了自己放在城市夜景的视线，他还没从刚刚那场性事中回过神，这一切都发生得如此突然，他无法去回忆过去的几个小时里发生了什么，也不知道接下来的几个小时该作何打算。在Peter面前，Tony远远没有自己表现出来的那么镇静。

海马体里似乎全是Peter的声音，时而正常，就像是每天和自己汇报工作时一样，时而饱含情欲，沙哑的声线软软地呻吟着叫出自己的名字。

于是他满脑子都是Peter的模样，还怎么去理清所谓的思路。

Tony是个天才，尽管天才此刻大脑已经不再运转。

说实话，Tony无意打扰这个孩子的人生，Peter.Parker也好，Spiderman也好，这个孩子还有很长很长的路要走，其中可能会遇上很多的危险，经历很多的挫折，他会在挫折中成就自己，在平凡的世界经历不平凡，然后成就自己的一生。

他们是一样的，Iron man，Spiderman，他们选择了同样的路。

而Tony坚信这个孩子比他更好，更优秀，也值得更好的温柔。他会遇到很多人，有的愿意与他一同并肩作战，有的会和他在深夜共同探索生命， 他会有一个妻子，愿意给他准备早餐，或许还会有一两个孩子，调皮鬼们会缠着他讲睡前故事。

Tony突然在这一刻想起了Howard，他的父亲是个聪明又伟大的人，他总能把自己传奇的一生概括得恰到好处，事实上不仅是Howard，Tony的前半生也完全涵括于父辈的言语，Stark家族都是一群把个人喜好凌驾于集体利益之上的人。但Tony的后半生（从走出山洞算起）彻底颠覆了这一点，现在的Iron man已经忘记了个人喜好，他变得不再Tony Stark。

或许这就是他不能接受Peter的缘故。

做自己很重要，如果不做自己，你将失去所有爱的资格，但当你决定背负某些重要的东西时，你注定不能再做自己。

Tony Stark是Iron man，而Iron man不该去打扰一个男孩的生活。

Tony沉浸在自己的纠结之中，周身沉重的气息将他于四周彻底隔断，以至于完全忽略了床上的男孩。不知道从什么时候开始，Peter的大眼睛已然睁开，他不敢出声，连喘气都是小心翼翼，他只敢紧紧地盯着坐在床边的男人，等待着自己最后的审判。

可自始至终，男人除了不断叹气外没有任何的动作。

纽约的夜很短暂，有很大一部分人的夜晚持续到凌晨三点，忙碌的工作党也好，在酒吧夜店谋生的应召女郎也罢，大家都有自己的夜晚。

显然，Thor的夜晚就过得不错，至少第二天Tony顶着大大的黑眼圈见到某位Asgard的王时，短发的男人一脸神清气爽，并且非常不给面子地大笑出声。

“吾友，你昨晚是去抢银行了吗？”

“哦，Thor，如果你是来蹭饭那最好搞明白，这世界上没有哪家银行值得我去抢，收购都比抢劫来得快。”

他们所有人中Thor是劫后余生收获真正幸福的人，Asgard已经在宇宙重建，时间给了这位神明别样的馈赠，当九界的法师站在雷神面前时，Thor的闪电带来了雨滴。

不管怎么样，一切都在往好的方向发展，雨过天晴。

Thor一向喜欢中庭，所以就算是做了日理万机的国王，他依旧会时不时到地球看看有没有什么自己帮得上忙的事情，顺便来蹭一个芝士汉堡和一杯龙舌兰。

“Thor，你这家伙有几个月没出现了，今天有什么事情劳烦得了国王大驾光临？”

Avenger中有两位国王，一位是Thor，另一位则是T'Challa，两个人虽然在性格，长相，甚至连皮肤颜色都天差地别，却又统一在让Tony费心方面出奇相似。基本上，只要他们离开了自己的国家，Tony就可以开始准备帮他们收拾烂摊子。

Thor没有明说到来的目的，他先用一贯的方式插科打诨，在被Steve看到并拉到训练场切磋后更是顺利地逃脱了来自于Stark的灵魂拷问。

如果Tony知道这个摆平过灭霸，抗衡过行星的男人在面对自家弟弟时依旧还是一副怂样的话，他就不会如此轻易地放过他，当然这后面也就不会发生这么多的事情。

或许他就不该放过Thor，每一次都不该，就非要他把所有事情说清楚才能罢休。

不过Friday打断了他的想法，人工智能提醒他卧室里还有一个沉睡的Spiderman。

“Sir，虽然这件事情难以开口，但是我认为还是有必要提醒您。”

Friday的声音从Tony的耳机里响起，这是他的私人频道，一般是在出外勤时才会用到，毕竟在昨夜之前Tony也没什么秘密不能让Avenger知道。

“说吧。”

“您是不是没有为Mr.parker清理？”

“Oh,shit！”

Tony猛然想起这一茬，他原本打算回来之后就为Peter清理身体里残留的东西，结果回来之后他就陷入了一种莫名的情绪中无法自拔，以至于干脆忘了帮Peter清理身体。

Tony根本没料到，从昨夜Peter第一次醒来后，男孩就没有接着休息，此刻他拖着疲倦的身体一个人在床上翻来覆去，心里乱作一团。

“Peter……Peter？醒醒孩子！”

任凭Tony怎么叫，睡着的Peter就是不起来，明明睫毛已经忍不住在颤抖，眼皮却死死地闭着，说什么都不睁开。这幅模样把Tony给逗乐了，知道这孩子在装睡，也当做不知道的样子，索性干脆就把人直接抱到了卫生间。

Friday已经在浴池中放好了热水，水面上漂浮着一大片雾气，Tony抱着Peter踏入了浴室。他尽量放轻动作，不希望因为自己的冒失让Peter再受到什么痛苦，昨夜那孩子哭得沙哑的声音仿佛还在耳边，白皙的皮肤上留着大面积的青紫色痕迹，还有被蹂躏到发肿的嘴唇，无一不在提醒着某当事人一个事实。

Tony Stark，是个禽兽！

Tony把Peter放进水里，水温是Friday特地调好的。男孩的皮肤刚刚浸入水中就放松了下来，紧绷了一晚上的肌肉慢慢松弛，无论是心理还是身理，经受了一晚上的折磨都已经快到崩溃的边缘。

Peter第一次萌发出洗澡真好的念头。

Tony一手托着男孩的头，另外一只手游弋在他全身，常年接触机械的手指带着一层薄薄的茧子划过Peter的每一寸肌肤，把粘稠的体液从他身上洗去。手中的动作不论怎么看都是极为珍重，小心。

一开始是脖颈，手指在他曲线优美的脖根处打了个转，顺着锁骨环绕周围，摩擦过后留下的酥麻感点燃了Peter内心微弱的欲火。

紧接着，手指到了胸前，红色的乳晕在它的抚摸下越发敏感，一面怕自己承受不住昨夜的快感，一面又在不断期待着发生些什么。

Peter想，自己可能已经没救了，在这样的情况下，没有任何的药物控制，他依旧如此渴望着Mr.Stark。渴望着他插入自己，占有自己，渴望着把自己献祭于他。

如果说胸前的刺激尚且能让他安心闭着眼睛，那接下来Tony的去处就真的令他慌了神。在反应过来之前，Tony灵巧的手指已经滑进了他的蜜穴，身后的小洞现在还隐隐约约有一股胀疼感，手指进入到身体里，他隐忍多时的呻吟几乎在同时破口而出。

“终于舍得醒了？”

“Mr.Stark……？”

男孩迟疑地睁开了眼睛，又是那副小鹿初生的模样，任何的干扰似乎都会吓到这个孩子，而此刻他躺在Tony怀中，一丝不挂又像是个纯洁的天使，受不得一点亵渎。

“Hi，baby，昨晚睡得好吗？”

Tony打定了主意，不再重提昨晚的事情，把它当做一场意外，不让它阻挡这孩子前进的路程。

“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry.”

Peter不知道能说什么，他的体内还留着男人的精液，Tony的手指也还在他的小穴里抽插，虽然是为了清理身体，但他完全没办法控制住自己。

从很早以前他就知道，自己喜欢着Tony Stark，很喜欢，很喜欢。

浴室的空气始终是不如外面畅通，Peter的小脸已经被熏得通红，水汽让他的头发紧紧贴在脸上，又是这副湿漉漉的模样，和昨晚的他太过于相似，对于Tony也太过于火热。

Tony艰难地深吸一口气，滚动的喉结可以看出他忍得有多辛苦。不再说什么，毕竟此时此刻说什么都会很尴尬，他所能做的只有加快手上的动作，帮Peter把体内的东西弄出来。即使自己没有经历过，他也知道精液留在肚子里会发高烧，他不想看到一个无精打采的Peter。

Spiderman应该无时无刻都是精神的。

“疼……啊……”

Peter小奶猫一样的声音又传了过来，Tony不得已只能放慢动作，他知道这一切都不对，他应该越早弄完，越早完事，此刻的情景多拖一秒都是对两个人的考验。偏偏这个节骨眼上他的男孩又这么来一句，Tony觉得再来几次可能他的命就交代在这个孩子手上了。

清理的时间被Peter用软绵绵的呻吟声拖到了一个半小时，期间Tony硬生生地忍住了自己的欲望，连Peter不知是有意还是无意递上来的吻都统统拒绝。

Iron man太清楚责任的重量，他不想也不愿这个孩子背上世俗的枷锁。

明天和他好好说说吧……

Tony把Peter放到了床上，那孩子仿佛是累极了又睡了过去，睡过去也好，总比两个人大眼瞪小眼强。

Tony转身出了卧室，没有看到Peter重新睁开的眼睛。

看来……Mr.Stark并不喜欢自己……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是否要亲手推开Tony？

Loki会来Avenger的基地纯属意外，虽然意外存在一部分的人为因素。十天前，他和Thor吵了一架，应该说是又吵了一架，在对待中庭的态度上他从来都没办法和他的哥哥统一。

从神域重建后Loki和Thor的矛盾就没有真正有哪一次得到过解决，在深思熟虑后，Loki决定暂时离开一段时间。在路过地球时，他突发奇想地踏进了这颗该死的星球，谁让地球总是挡在他的必经之路上，每次他尽力不让自己的视线流连在这里时，好胜心和求知欲都会改变他的原则。但他并不打算久留，因为他不想再被那个没品位的马脸大叔抓到，那个该死的法师还总喜欢对着他画圈圈，然后他就需要做三十分钟的自由落体。

所以这一次他打算只是看一眼这群该死的没品位的Avenger就走。

谁知道，就这一眼就看到了好玩的事。

“他睡了你。”

“我是自愿的。”

“理论上你是被迫自愿的。”

“那也是自愿的！”

Loki的白眼毫不留情地拂过Peter，他眉头微微一挑，一时间也不知道说点什么。缺心眼到死心塌地的程度，他游历九界还是第一次见。

要说Loki在宇宙里是出了名的奸诈，撒谎于他而言犹如呼吸，把Thor耍得团团转是基本操作不在话下，就是灭霸他也照骗不误。

没想到九界的God of mischief鲜少的词穷竟然发生在一个刚刚成年的孩子身上。

这居然还是个地球人。

要知道活了1500多年的的邪神见过的人比Peter吃过的三明治都要多上两倍，但茫茫众生值得Loki多留个心眼的人却也是极少数。

“你爱他。”

“我不确定，这个话题是不是有点敏感，我的意思是说我不确定什么是爱。很多人都说不清啊，不对，我已经成年了，我应该可以知道什么是爱！我非常敬重Mr.Stark，但是我没办法确定这是不是爱，我觉得——”

“够了，你就是爱他。”

Loki又一个白眼扫到Peter脸上，他似乎找到了一个比他那个白痴哥哥更加白痴的人。其实Loki不是不能接受自己的失败，最不能让他接受的是为什么自己会在这些人手上失败！

话说这孩子的话是不是真的有点多，那张还算看得过去的脸上现在都是愚蠢的不知所措，没由来的让Loki心软。

是的，这个表情显然让邪神想到了另一个回忆里的影子，他的某个兄长会在某些情况下会露出的脆弱与迷茫。

他们相识1500多年，从有记忆的那一天开始，Loki知道Thor是什么样的，他知道他的兄长的每一面。

Peter有些无措，他看上去不是太好，额头的汗甚至把头发都沾湿了一大片，把他原本就不是很大的脸遮得更小。

他当然认识面前这个男人，即使他没有穿绿色的斗篷，也没有戴那个看上去很蠢的金色头盔，但男人的脸还是看一次就会让人难以忘怀。

Loki Laufeyson，Thor的弟弟，据说是领养的弟弟，不过这似乎不重要，Thor对Loki始终抱着一些别样的感情。

Peter把枕头直接翻盖在脸上，遮住他纠结的神情，他完全没意识到这件事会发展到这样的地步，他喜欢Tony，他也很敬重Tony，但他不确定这是不是爱情。

十八岁生日没过两天的孩子怎么说得清什么是爱情。

其实他一直都知道Tony有压力，他有焦虑症，或许还有更严重的但Peter不知道的问题。不论是对自己，对这个世界，还是对每个人，Iron man一直都负担着难以想象的压力。

一介凡人，比肩神明，Tony确实做到了这一点。

“我想我让Mr.Stark感到非常为难。”

他像是对Loki说，又像是在对自己自言自语。

Peter心里已经有了一个答案，或者说是一个猜想，昨天晚上发生的一切显而易见地加重了Tony肩上的负担。Peter意识到如果Mr.Stark对他有哪怕那么一点的相似感情，那昨天他不会离开这间房间。

而事实就是Tony离开了，这还真是一点都不令人意外。

Peter陷入了两难的境地，他不想成为Iron man身上的另一个担子，但他也不甘心让这份卑劣的来之不易消失。

如果说Peter还有哪一点不成熟，不像一个Spiderman，那这一点私心就是他仅剩为人的标志。

他知道男人一定会为了昨夜的疯狂而接受自己。哪怕是以一种被迫的姿态，哪怕感情开始的动机是愧疚，而非某种他期待的感情。

这是一个很残忍的选择，尽管Peter一直在做很多选择，但是他从没如此纠结过。

男孩完全不知道自己应该怎么做，他再一次被无力感包裹，如同两年前看着濒死的Tony时那样，那件事一直是Spiderman的心魔，他的噩梦中总会出现那一天的画面，昏黄的天空，灰烬中消散的敌人，还有躺在那里的Tony Stark。

而现在，他的噩梦可以换个场景了。

他是否要亲手推开Tony？

理智上他知道把一切归为意外永不再提是最好的办法，可情感上他又存有一丝侥幸，他卑劣地希望，卑劣地渴求，又把悲哀翻出来压在了卑劣之前。

如果当时他能再细心一点，他能乖乖地听下Iron man的教导，是不是Tony就不用陷入这样的自责情绪？然后他们就可以继续他们的日常生活，让没有头绪的感情在岁月中渐渐消散。

Peter仿佛看到脑子里那个小人，他长了长长的尾巴还有一对小翅膀，他用疯狂的声音告诉他，去和Mr.Stark开口，他会答应你的，他不会拒绝你……

而另一个小人，他穿着白色的衣服，就像是小时候在教堂唱诗班里穿的那样，他告诉Peter这是不对的，他应该公平地对待Tony，而不是用道德绑架去干扰Mr.Stark。

“人类的感情果然很麻烦，不过我今天心情不错，你要听听来自于神的建议吗？”

Loki把身子斜靠在白色的墙壁上，他穿的是一身黑色的西装，打理好的黑发整齐地梳在脑后，和Peter那一窝揉得乱糟糟的卷毛相比，实在是大相径庭。

邪神对男孩产生了浓厚的兴趣，他曾数次栽在人类的手上，他想这或许是自己对这个物种的理解存在着一定的偏差，才会最终导致自己的失败。而现在，他有一个很好的机会去了解这个种族，一个生长在中庭的一个男孩，带着匪夷所思的情感，爱恋着他的长辈，怎么看都像是一个特殊案例。

“建议？你的意思是你能帮我吗？我觉得现在没有人能帮我，因为我甚至不知道自己想要什么？我根本无法控制自己，我对Mr.Stark的感情……”

“你不过是想他不受愧疚影响，单纯地接受你的感情，哪来这么多废话。”

Loki嗤笑一声，这个人类是真的没有弄清楚自己想要什么，如此慌乱的表达只能让人觉得他废话一堆。

“好吧……”

Peter失落地低下了头，他有心反驳，却又不知道该从何而起。再不想承认他也欺骗不了自己，谁的内心不渴望没有夹杂了别的情感的爱情。一颗蓝宝石无疑是美丽的，可掺杂了杂质的宝石会失去了它原有的美丽，无论如何打磨，都不再是晶莹剔透的模样，这和爱情是一个道理。

若你真心爱一个人，你的眼中便容不下半点沙子。

“好了，别一副没救的模样，那个小矮子就这么好吗？”

Loki在身高方面绝对可以秒杀Tony，无处安放的两米八大长腿此时就支撑着主人斜靠在墙上，Peter想开口为Tony辩护几句，又不知道该怎么说，憋红了脸，说的废话就更多了。

“Mr.Stark不是小矮子，有一句话叫浓缩的都是精华，他太优秀了，所做的每一件事都十分优秀，他一直都有自己的处事原则，我就和你说……”

“天啊，你可闭嘴吧，你究竟是要把他捧上天还是要把他拐上床！”

Loki想起自己在两百年前进行星际旅行时学过一种类似于禁言术的法术。看来他有必要回去重温一下这个小咒语，看看能不能治一治这个孩子的废话。

“好吧，那你要怎么帮我？”

“首先我不是要帮你，我是给你意见，其次我给你的意见是把昨晚发生的事再做一遍，然后你就应该知道怎么做了。”

Peter懵懵懂懂地眨着眼，什么叫把昨晚的事再做一遍？Spiderman第一次怀疑自己的感官系统出了问题。

“很简单啊，你不就是想知道那个小矮子对你是什么感情吗？那你就再做一次呗，这么算，他也不亏啊。如果他真的对你没什么感情，那你就和我离开好了。你敢不敢赌一把？用你现有的所有赌一次？”

Loki的话刚说完，Peter的脸色就立马变得一片苍白，他从来都没想过要离开Tony，他好不容易才努力地走到Stark的身边。

“离开？我还从没想过要离开……”

Loki露出果然如此的表情，但很快这样的表情就僵在了脸上。

“我愿意，我该怎么做？”

Loki喜欢看人倒霉，尤其是Thor和别的得罪过他的人，每次看到这些人一脚踩进他略施小计挖下的深坑时，他的嘴角都会扬起一分弧度。

不知是什么原因，他现在却不是想嘲笑Peter，他从这个男孩的身上看到了别的东西，别的可能性，这是他不愿承认的一种可能性。

人类的生命在他眼中如同蝼蚁，上千年的岁月，身体中Odin与Laufey所分别赋予的自尊缠绕着Loki，让他有目无一切的资本。

他打心底看不起人类，他们是乌合之众，愚蠢至极，所谓的真情实感在他们身上毫无痕迹可寻。

眼前的男孩却给了他一击，他迫切想证明这是不存在的，没有人会愿意为了一份求而不得的感情去孤注一掷。

“那你就这么做吧。”

Loki又扬起了那个不真切的笑容。

“让我看看，他对你有多重要。”

 

 

Tony难得有一个不敢去见的人，他很害怕看到男孩眼里的躲避，曾经炙热的反应已然转变为暗淡，无形的躲闪让Tony心慌。

“Sir，Peter应该出来吃晚饭，您也应该进去和他谈一谈。”

Friday催促着Tony，她的boss在对待spiderman上过分拖沓，这还是当年那个三分钟就能把世界五十强的女CEO带上床的男人吗？

“OK，I'll go.”

Tony甩开了Thor和Steven，两个男人似乎在发型和胡子的造型方面有了新的共同话题，他们都对自己如今的造型很满意，而Tony不想再说什么，金发碧眼和美式翘臀，谁又会不喜欢呢。

“Peter？睡衣宝宝，该起床了，天都黑了。”

Tony打开壁灯，镶嵌在墙体中间的灯管透过特殊质感的墙体发出微弱的光芒，可以看清卧室里的大体状况，又不至于太刺眼。这是Tony为自己的房间做出的改造，彻夜不眠对于前几年的Tony Stark而言是家常便饭，适宜的灯光在某种程度上可以缓解一些他的疲劳。

没错，Tony把Peter抱进了自己的房间。

一开始是习惯成自然，他抱着昏迷的男孩去了自己最熟悉的地方，等到后来反应过来时，他又不太想纠正这个错误。

“Mr.Stark，I don't feel so good…… ”

这句话Tony听到过，而上次他听到时，他差点失去了他的Peter，他完全忘记了刚刚在门口的纠结，快步走到床边。

Peter在最开始并不知道Loki想做什么，事实上整个宇宙中都没几个人能弄清楚邪神的想法。所以当他听完Loki的计划后，一向废话超群的Peter直接吓到说不出话。

“你说……要让我和Mr.Stark再上一次床？”

“没错，我会帮你的。”

Loki还是那个笑容，满满的不怀好意，不加一点掩饰。


	4. Chapter  4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩俯下身，他的吻带着晨起的朝露，他吻住了Tony，在他的嘴角留下了一个梦。

Peter斜躺在床上，男孩浑身上下只裹了一层浴巾，纤长的双腿上下落在一起，如果从下面一点的角度看，可以看到腿间隐秘的风景。

男孩皱着眉头，似乎想要说什么，松松垮垮的浴巾围在腰上，遮住了身后挺翘的双臀，却没有掩去上一次欢爱留在腰间的痕迹。

那实在是太多了，除非他像木乃伊那样把自己包起来，否则那些暧昧又显眼的痕迹会一直贴在他的皮肤上。

“睡衣宝宝，你该起床了。”

Tony不断告诫自己把那诚实的欲望收回去，他尽量不去抬头看Peter，这会把昨夜的疯狂带回他的脑中，它们现在依旧清晰可见。他能感受到手指在那个孩子皮肤上划过的瞬间，比世界上最好的绸缎都要顺滑，比世界上最纯的牛奶都要香甜。病态的情感犹如梦魇接连不断地缠着Tony，如果说这个自傲的男人有什么恐惧，那对幸福的向往绝对是他最后的回答。

“Mr.Stark……”

又是那个声音，Peter带着孩子气的声音。

Tony一向对这个声音没有抵抗力，在脑子做出应答之前，他的手已经搭上了Peter的头发。

刚刚洗完的头发上还留着水珠，柔软的头发顺溜得贴在Peter的脸上，让他看上去更加可怜，活像一只落了水的狗狗。

如此可爱的脸配上一览无余的姣好身形，让这个男孩看上去更像是落地的天使，拥有世上最纯真的脸庞，和最性感的身体。

打一开始，他便是考验人间的利器，他终将成为Tony堕入地狱的契机。

“你应该先把衣服穿上。”

Tony想起柜子里还有几件以前的衬衫，就是不知道合不合适这个孩子的身形。

但是Peter伸手制止了Tony的起身，他需要的从来就不是衣服，他只需要面前的这个男人。

邪神怪异的笑声还在耳边，男孩很清楚自己在干什么，他刚刚答应了一个魔鬼的邀约，而现在，他要彻底和魔鬼混为一谈。爱情能让一个人面目全非，不论是Peter.Parker还是Spiderman都逃不开这个魔咒。Peter知道自己的运气一向很差，但总归是心里有个盼头，难说这辈子所有的运气都用在今晚也说不定。

“Mr.Stark，I need you.”

在此之前他想了很多的话，他想告诉Tony自己对他的感情，他想说自己是很真心的，很认真的，他还想说，他知道自己配不上男人，所以他会更努力的追赶他。

只是话到了嘴边又觉得说不出来，憋了半天，竟只憋出来三个单词。

I need you.

这已经能代表他想说的所有话。

Tony并不知道男孩的心理活动，他一边苦苦忍受着被Peter挑起的欲火，一边还要想着怎么回绝这三个看上去十分简单的单词。

不，孩子，你不需要我，你需要的是一个没有我主宰的未来。

你应该有自己的未来。

“Peter，我只是个老家伙。”

Tony故意板起脸，他不希望自己给男孩留下什么希望，这种注定给不了的希望，在日后看来会比绝望更痛苦。

“Mr.Stark，我不在乎。我真的……”

“可是我在乎，Peter，我们应该到此为止。”

Tony打断了他，把他最后的挣扎彻底扼杀在未出口的辩解中。

Peter想，自己还真是狼狈，虽然他过去十几年的人生都不算太辉煌，但是现在的确是他最为狼狈的时刻。在Tony看不见的角度下，男孩苦笑一声。

他必须承认，Loki是个聪明的神。他已经把自己摆在了赌桌的圆盘之上，就盼着命运之神哪怕一次的眷顾。不过仅仅过去了三秒，他就在心底默默地摇摇头，命运已经足够眷顾他，不然他连遇到Tony的机会都不会有。

他现在还有什么资格去怨恨命运？触手可及的爱就算带着病态，也比从未开始来得好。

Tony当然没想过Peter会给自己下药，这件事就像灭霸向星爵求婚一样荒谬，所以当他意识到男孩出其不意凑上来的吻中夹杂着别的东西时，一切都开始向最糟糕的地方发展。

其实从一开始，这件事就有了糟糕的苗头。

Tony推开了Peter，男孩眼中的受伤，疯狂，孤注一掷都被他所忽略，Tony知道自己是个混蛋，但他总是不知道自己混蛋在哪里。

他尝试呼叫Friday，不过这并没有什么用，Loki为了看戏自然是做好了万全的准备。从Peter到那一颗药，从Friday到Tony，每一步都在邪神规划的指尖跳跃，他把一切都玩弄于鼓掌。

仅仅是半分钟的时间，Tony就感受到体内压抑的欲望有了大火燎原之势。

他想离开这个地方，他该离开这个地方。经历世事的男人总能对一切了如指掌，比如说他知道继续留在Peter身边很有可能让他的男孩受伤。

不过他却没考虑过，他离开的阻碍会变成Peter。

男孩快步冲到卧室的门口，堵上了离开房间唯一的出口，他抱着Tony如同Tony曾经抱着他一样，他安抚着男人，献上自己青涩的唇印。

他去过外太空，他制服过这个城市最穷凶极恶的人，他甚至还直面过灭霸，但当他面对自己的爱人时，他依旧青涩。男孩小心翼翼地吻着Tony，他仅有的技巧都来自于不小心撞见高中同学在厕所里的各种暧昧，而他唯一一次的亲身经验就是前一夜的疯狂。

Tony开始恍惚不定，视网膜昏暗的房间中只留下两个人的喘息声，Peter尝试着把嘴唇再次凑到Tony面前，结果却不是那么尽如人意。

“Kid,你会后悔的。”

Peter摇着头，依然不肯放开那扇门。他是一个懂事的孩子，唯独在面对Tony时，他会把任性张扬到身体的每一个部分。

“I'm sorry……”

他低吟着魔咒，似乎是又把Tony拉回到了深渊，他在道歉，又不只是道歉，这句话后面说不清道不明的意义在情欲的背景下又折射出不一样的东西。

Tony很长时间的梦魇都离不开这几个单词，在某一瞬间的挫败猛然穿过时光的尘埃，夹杂着灰烬的气味再度扑面而来。

男人从未忘记那一天，他失去了他的男孩的那一天。

Tony狠狠地吻上了男孩，这一次他没有嘴下留情，一股劲地按着Peter，舌头滑过他嘴里的每一寸肌肤，势要得到身下人的臣服才放开。

Peter默默地接受着这份粗暴，他不知道这算不算疼，他只是一味地承受着，承受着来之不易的一切。

一开始是门，复仇者的基地在重建之后采用了相对温馨的设计，这让Peter不至于过于难受，温控装置的墙体摩擦着他的肌肤，让他置身于一个还算舒适的环境。这在客观上减弱了Peter的痛苦，毕竟这实在算不上什么好的体验。

Tony使劲地摁着男孩，不让他有什么反抗的余地，一直到嘴里传来铁锈的血腥味才暂时放过他的嘴唇。

被蹂躏多时的嘴唇微微肿起，Peter不得不张开嘴呼吸，两片嘴唇之间露出一点白色，喘息的气流就从中间而出直扑Tony。

Peter生涩地回应着身上男人的所求，他的浴巾在刚刚的拉扯中已经完全散落，现在的他浑身上下一丝不挂，男孩用尽全力地满足着Tony，他的手伸进了男人的衬衫，从腰间解开了裤子上的皮带。

平日里在纽约大街小巷穿行的Spiderman在男人身下硬得发烫，求着Tony用他的阴茎狠狠操进自己的蜜穴，他不知道身体究竟发生了什么，他只是渴望着，渴望着被占有，渴望着某一片刻被拥有。

“如果不是因为你是Peter，我会把你操死在这儿。”

很难猜测Tony是否还有理智，这些平日里他绝对不会对着Peter说的话现在就想是钢珠一样从他嘴里一句接着一句。有些荤段子过分直白，以至于Peter都不敢相信面前的人是Tony，但他马上就升起了一种类似于嫉妒的心情。

如果不是Peter，那还是谁呢？他疯狂地嫉妒着，疯魔一般地迎合着Tony。

而男人同样一丝空闲的时间都不想给男孩留，他直接把人抱到床上，让Peter坐在床边，自己居高临下地望着男孩。挺起的胯部正好对到Peter的嘴边，他挺了挺腰，前端挺立的性器被Peter乖巧地含进了嘴里。

Peter从没做过这样的事，十几年的空白人生中他甚至连春梦都没做过几个，为数不多的，带黄色的场面还都有身上男人的身影。

他用嘴拉下了男人的内裤，这可是他第一次如此直观地看到这根性器，他完全想象不到自己是怎么把它吞下去的。

毕竟这个尺寸，真的非常可观。

但是Tony没有给他什么额外感叹的机会，失去内裤束缚的阴茎直接打到了他的脸上，前端渗出的透明液体带着一股特殊的气味扑鼻而入，他尽力张开嘴，用口腔的软肉去尝试包裹粗长的柱体。

灵巧的舌头在顶端打转，试图吃下更多的肉棒，喉咙的压迫感带给Tony一种全新的感受，他能感受到Peter其实一点经验都没有，动作生疏笨拙，看不出任何的技巧。不过这根本不影响什么，他嘴里的感觉实在是太好了，尽管牙齿会时不时碰到，但不能否认这绝对可以排进是Tony.Stark人生最棒性体验前十。

“宝贝儿，你应该用舌头裹住它，别用牙齿……对……就是这样……啊啊…啊……”

Tony全身的血液全部都汇集到了下身，不断充血胀大的性器把Peter的嘴填得满满当当，男孩努力地取悦着他，唾液顺着张开的嘴角向下流到胸前，让他整个人看上去说不出的淫靡。Peter想起以前课间会有同学传阅一些小册子，只是在学校中的他一贯会被人忽略，所以也从没有参与过男生们私下的小派对，唯一有一次还是同学放错了书，无意间被他看到。

那是Peter第一次知道两个男人是怎么做爱，他努力地想要回想起久远的一幕，以至于Tony都感受到他的心不在焉。

“这种时候还在想谁？”

像是不满意男孩的不专心，Tony把已经快要释放的阴茎从男孩的嘴中抽了出来，转而开始进攻他身下的另一张小嘴。药物释放了Tony深埋在克制与压抑下的另一面，他对Peter最深的罪孽与幻想挑断了理智的禁锢，如海潮一般直扑男孩。

手掌不断揉捏着Peter翘挺的臀部，直到两瓣臀肉都呈现出不正常的红色才停下肆虐的动作。

Peter有些委屈，这样的Tony他从来没有见过，在他的印象中Mr.Stark永远都是一个温柔的人，他的拥抱，他的激励，甚至是带着拒绝的笑容都是温柔的样子。就连昨天那场不明不白的性事也没有让他留下什么阴影。

可是现在的Tony完全不一样，他不再温柔，也不再忍耐，他把所有的精力都用来折磨身下的人。

Peter Parker，这是你自找，又能怪谁？

Peter被整个儿的翻了过去，摆出跪趴的姿势，身下的蜜穴似乎是预料到什么，颤抖着一开一合，想要拒绝任何的插入，又在诱惑着人去占有它。

“已经迫不及待地想要被操了吗？看来你身下的这张嘴还是蛮听话的。”

Tony插入了两根手指，虽然很想直接把自己的阴茎塞进蜜穴，压着男孩做到他哭着求饶，但是本能的爱护阻止了他的暴虐。

本能在告诉他，不能伤害Peter。这完全出自于下意识的保护为Tony设下了一条底线。

Peter整个人都在颤栗，男孩想要自暴自弃，对于未知的迷茫始终没有离开心头，他的双肩止不住地在颤抖，他在害怕，害怕自己失控的那一天。

事情渐渐走向不可挽回，而他只能硬着头皮地接受。

两根手指虽然没有阴茎粗大，但在于特别灵活，Tony向下不断地摸索，一边模拟着抽插的动作软化紧绷的媚肉，一边还寻找着能让人疯狂的一点。而Peter就这么毫无反抗力地被压在床上，双腿被拉得很开，前面的性器也在刚刚的摩擦里硬得生疼。

他睁着自己蓝色的眼睛，鼻息之间尽是说不明的味道，他盯着Tony胸口的蓝色，仿佛要把这个色在这一刻彻底烙进自己心底最深的地方。

他一直失神地盯着，直到体内的某一点终于被找到，Tony变本加厉地肆虐着年轻的肉体，而Peter也没有反抗，他任由自己躺荡于灭顶的快感中享受着最后的欢愉。

Tony也发现了男孩的敏感，他低笑着撤出了手指，改用已经完全勃起的性器抵在蜜穴的穴口。

“是不是特别兴奋？My kid。”

他不停强调着主权，像是安抚Peter，又像是安抚自己。

他的声音萦绕在男孩耳边，吹出的热气滑过男孩的耳朵，湿润的唇和脸颊接触，接二连三地带起了燥热的化学反应。而还没等晕头转向的Peter反应过来，他的阴茎就一捅到底，前戏刚尽，男人表现得像一个急不可耐的纵欲者。

在情感的荒芜地之间，渴望着唯一的水源。

本来要高潮的Peter在一瞬间只有撕裂的感觉，他不得不大口地喘着气，低声哀求Tony轻一点。他不知道这样的示弱现在在Tony眼中更像是火上浇油，

Tony没有理会他的求饶，在括约肌稍微适应一点后，就开始了大开大合的动作。男人很明白分寸，什么样的低吟在床事中是情趣，什么样的哭声在性爱中是愉悦，这些对于Peter来说是高深的哲学的东西，对Tony而言却只是年轻时的家常便饭。

肉体相撞的声音在房间里意外清晰，伴随着抽插的时间变长，水声伴着呻吟成了这个夜晚的主旋律。Peter俯身趴在Stark的床上，腰间旧的欢爱痕迹已经被新的青紫色覆盖，男孩使劲伸长自己曲线姣好的脖子，希冀可以喘口气，可是男人完全不给他一点逃离的空间。牢牢地把握着他精致的细腰，在他身体里抽送着不灭的欲望。身体内部的软肉被不停地翻出来，深红色的肉壁现在已经呈现出被操熟的模样，最为致命的是，在这场粗暴的性爱中，Peter的欲望又有了抬头的痕迹。

Tony把手从男孩的腰间移开，改而变作了一手抚慰前端，一手和男孩十指相扣，断断续续的呻吟声激发着Tony体内的兽性，当他感受到男孩的内壁突然紧缩时，他知道他马上就要把Peter操到高潮。

于是他加快了动作，在Peter即将释放的时候用手堵住了马眼，把Peter禁锢在一个残忍的瞬间。

"No！！Please………"

“We are together……”

Peter的眼泪掉了下来，砸在床单上，绽开一个不错的形状。他真的被Tony操到哭着求饶，快到巅峰的快感逼迫着他说出一些平日里想都不敢想的话，身体迎合着男人的抽插，前后摇动。

终于，Tony的性器猛然胀大了一圈后发泄在Peter的体内，他紧抓的手也在那一刻放开了男孩禁锢的欲望。肉壁随着高潮而紧缩，把Tony射出的白色浊液全部吞下，男孩张着嘴，绝顶的快感下，他的大脑一片空白，被操射的身子只能瘫在床上不得动弹。

这场残忍的缠绵持续了半个夜晚，Tony似乎是把这些年没有发泄出的欲望全部都洒在了男孩的体内。他们借着药品的借口肆无忌惮，把所有的不能说通过这场沉闷的激情表达而出。Peter被他不断地翻来覆去，摆成各种各样的姿势，一直到他高潮时都射不出任何的东西，Tony也未曾放过他。

这一夜结束的最后，他们交缠在一起，Peter的小腿勾在男人的背上，迎合着终结的高潮。

Loki并不感到任何的意外，他坐在复仇者大厦的沙发上，喝着当年没有喝上的那一杯酒。当男孩强忍着不适把自己打理好之后，看到的就是惬意望着星空还捧着酒杯的邪神。他似乎总是能适应各种各样的场合，在人群欢笑中欢笑，在孤月寂寞时寂寞。

一个活了几千年都神对于纠结的感情是再清楚不过，他找不到自己情感的解决办法，便只能闲来无事地拿凡人开刀。

“好吧，我又赢了。”

退一步说，Peter和Tony始终是都没能跨出自己的梦魇，与其在这里作茧自缚，何不各自冷静一下？

Loki很早知道男孩的选择，他太单纯了，以至于邪神一眼就可以看穿他的全部。

“你可以等我一下吗？”

Peter又悄悄地打开了卧室的门，他小心翼翼地看了一眼Tony的脸，嘴角扬起了一个小小的角度。

我，是真的，真的，很喜欢Mr.Stark。

男孩踮起脚尖走回到床边，他竭尽所能地控制住颤抖地俯下身。

一个吻带着晨起的朝露，他吻住了Tony，在他的嘴角留下了一个梦。

夜色未尽的黎明，所有的一切都恢复了平静。没有车水马龙，也没有灯红酒绿，而Peter也只是随意收拾了几样东西，就离开了纽约。

这一次，跟随在他的身边的，是笑得一脸惬意的Loki。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直到Peter离开的365天。
> 
> Tony终于认输，他承认比起自由，比起别的东西，他对男孩的爱超越了放手的决心。

最早感受到Tony失控的人是Natasha，女人在某方面的直觉是男人的无数倍，她不需要做什么多余的事，仅仅只是眨眨眼就能知道这些永远在自我纠结的男人们又遇到了什么问题。

情感就像是伊甸园抛出的橄榄枝，把理智压缩殆尽，他们身而为人，做着顺应人性的事也妄图努力放弃人性的软弱。有些时候，这些比肩神明或是拥有神格的人依旧还是会陷进俗事的沼泽中，卑微如尘。

亦如Steven会为水果的种类所纠结，而Thor会为Loki的失踪而焦躁，他们是全世界的希望，但是他们自己却找不到希望。

在最一开始，事情没有向最糟糕发展的时候，全世界最棒的特工根本没有在意过这件不算事的小事。退一步说，谁都有一个月想不开的那几天，尤其那个人还是经常出状况的Tony Stark。

通常情况下Stark这个姓氏的出现总是伴随着有钱，天才，而当Stark之前再加一个Tony，那你收获的就是麻烦，麻烦和数不清的麻烦。

有时候Natasha都怀疑Tony的心理年龄永远都不会超过十五，永远都停留在他进入麻省理工的那一年。

然而一年的时间过去了，Natasha只对当时自己所下的决定感到后悔。因为事实证明，这就是一个彻头彻尾的错误，情况不但没有任何的好转，还向着更加糟糕的方向发展。

这就像一个糟糕的连锁反应，把他们所有人的生活都搅得鸡犬不宁。如果这是灭霸留下来的陷阱，Natasha必须得承认这比打响指来得有用。

在这一年的时间里，Tony几乎搞砸了所有的任务。如果不是他们已经经历过太多的磨难而足够强壮，恐怕复仇者们已经纷纷可以享受国家最高额度的伤残补助金，说不准Steven还能圆一个自己在布鲁克林买房的梦想。

在某些方面女人的直觉确实要比麻省理工的博士学位来得靠谱。正如Banna还在做着例如一向自诩天才的Tony为什么这一年脑子不太好使，是不是身体出了问题这样无脑的猜测，Natasha就已经单枪匹马闯进了他的办公室，准备开始一番拐弯抹角的盘问。

“Nat，it's all right.”

Tony一手捂着眼睛，另一手则是搭在了肚子上，不论从哪里看都是整个人说不出的疲倦。

这是他累极了才会有的姿态。

如果一个人过于坚强，那大部分人都会把这份坚强想象成为理所当然，紧随而来的就是忘却人都会有软肋，都会有脆弱的事实。

Natasha的目光透过门栏，木质柱子外是明亮的玻璃，它过分透亮，以至于看久了你甚至会怀疑那是否真的是玻璃。

女人在某种意义上就是这面玻璃，她很清楚是谁把Tony逼成这幅模样。

人都会有软肋，肋骨之下就是跳动的心脏，有些痛不是蜂拥而上，而是一直就在那里，等待每一次的心跳。

自从无限战争以后钢铁侠的情感生活一度成迷，不知情者为他编出了一部罗曼蒂克的浩大史诗，Natasha还曾经和Clint打赌，知情者却统一缄口不言，他们在海底的深渊看着Tony越落越下。

看着一个拯救了世界的亿万富翁，花花公子，天才科学家，被一个孩子反复折磨到露出倦态。

这是一件非常讽刺的事，Tony.Stark为情所困，这个事实可以和Loki心甘情愿地和Banner坐在一起吃早餐相提并论。

如果Tony愿意，他可以每天在1亿美金的现金流上爬起来，闲着没事就在曼哈顿买幢大楼打发一下时间。如果他有闲心，可以走两步晃悠到国会去和各位国务卿斗嘴，反正现在这个世道也没人斗得赢他。

每次看着国务卿们被Tony气到脸色发黑的模样，总能让他们所有人在精神上得到一种快感。

综上所述，现在的这个世界，除了那个失踪一年的男孩，没有任何人能让Tony变成这幅有气无力的样子。

“所以他是不舒服吗？”

还在实验室给Tony收拾新烂摊子的Banner探了个头。

“我想是的，亲爱的，恐怕我们得给他找点事来做做。”

Natasha侧过身，她身后的大屏幕暴露在Banner眼前，蓝色的坐标点一闪一闪的，看得人心慌。

多半情况下，Natasha认为自己不该过多干预Tony的生活，哪怕Tony把日子过得一团糟，他后悔自己做过的每一个决定。尽管事情已经那么糟糕，女人还是没有对他的感情指手画脚。

情伤是世上最重的伤，她并没有兴趣去触碰别人的伤疤，尤其是这个人还是个为她年末购物买单的人。但是现在看来，或许Tony真的该找个人共度一生了，他疲倦的样子在受了情伤时更加令人担心。

在Natasha的视线下Banna最终还是放弃了想继续询问的想法，没有人能从Natasha的嘴里套出什么有用的信息，他没必要做这个无用的尝试。

他只是试探性地开口问道，

“你确定这会是个好办法？”

“不，我不能确定任何事。”

女人露出了一种介乎与悲伤和无措的表情，她对即将发生的一切感到不安。

 

“有消息了吗？”

“Sorry,sir.”

Tony没有任何回应，他随便抹了把眼睛，然后点点头，继续默不作声。这样的对话在过去的一年中已经发生过无数次，最初一个月大概有1000多次，他不停地问，不停地找，想尽各种办法，尝试所有方式，结果却始终是一无所获。

什么都没有。

更可怕的是，一年的时间过去了，这样的对话还在继续，就算频率有所降低，也基本维持在每天三次。

Peter的离开让Tony吃尽苦头。一年的时间他恍惚间像是回到了宇宙漂浮的二十二天，望着浩瀚的星海，再一次品尝痛失所爱的滋味。时间失去了原有的意义，每一秒都超乎想象的难熬，在生存与毁灭，坚信与怀疑，悔恨和更加悔恨中不断挣扎。

他开始怀疑这个现实的意义，科学家的大脑向自己的信仰发出呼救，他被困在平行的时空中独自彷徨，无论怎么绕都绕不出这个怪圈，比莫比乌斯环还要令人费解。

如果每个时空的钢铁侠注定要遇上一个蜘蛛侠，为什么独独他一人孑然一身？

这个无解的问题必须寻本溯源，他努力地把思绪放回到一年前的那个早晨，希翼可以在某些细节中找到自己想要的东西。

一年前的早晨是一个醒不过来的噩梦，在他意识到事情完全脱离原有轨迹，带着他漂浮不定的心滑向另一条艰险刺激的大道之后，Peter消失得无影无踪。

Tony睁开眼睛时，电子闹钟显示的时间是早上八点半，Natasha离开基地十二个小时，而Banner在从墨西哥返回基地的途中。他记得当时身旁的被子已经冰凉，男孩已经离开了有一久，久到所有的炙热都化为冰冷，凝结为虚无。Friday没有叫醒他，基地寂静非凡，像是遭受灭霸重创之前的那几秒。

Tony重新设置了人工智能的程序，赶在其他人回来前把所有东西收拾干净，然后假装一切都没有发生改变。

如果把时间拨到十年前，当Tony还在游戏人间时，你把这段经历说给他听，他一定会坚信自己是被什么好看的皇后区小男孩骗财骗色。

而十年的时间不多不少，刚好够一个男人付出一份真心，他开始在茫茫人海中寻找他漏下的玫瑰花，但结果却不是那么美好。

一开始Tony会安慰自己（当然是在把所有花瓶全部砸碎之后），他故作轻松地思考，告诉自己这是件好事，男孩走了，他躲过了罪恶感，还顺便避免了尴尬。

这一切都戛然而止，岌岌可危的情感悬停在云海的边缘不上不下，恰恰梗在最要命的位置。

或许可以等他们都冷静下来，冷静地像两个真正的成年人时还有机会坐下来好好谈一谈。或许最理想的状态是可以回到什么事情都没有发生的时候，一切都和四十八小时前没有什么分别。

没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有占有，没有爱情。

Tony把又一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，糖霜散发的甜腻占领着整个口腔，洋洋洒洒地把所有味蕾都贴上自己的标记，唯独只有梗在心间的那一点被忽略。

Tony开始彻夜难眠，他穿着战甲飞过曼哈顿的夜空，他流连过Peter站立的高地，用男孩的视角俯视这座城市。他走过皇后区的杂货店，走过夜晚亮着灯的ATM机，他尝试从窗边偷看男孩留下来的房间却发现May把窗帘拉得严严实实。

在Peter离开的第一个月，男人假装一切照旧，经历无常世事给予他从容不迫。

在Peter离开的第二个月，男人开始急躁，他把从容堪堪盖在了焦急之上，惶恐滋生于心间某一点，把他的理智逐渐蚕食。

直到Peter离开的第三个月，Tony终于抑制不住想要去找他的心情，在压抑过后犹如雨后青笋开始拔高并在他的心间丛生。急躁，焦虑，痛苦，纠结，这些许久未曾冒头的情绪令Tony不得不承认男孩对自己的影响。

根植在宿命里的情感化成了结绳一步步把他套牢。他开始打破自己的誓言与底线，悄悄地打开了装在男孩身上的定位器和摄像头，天知道他在Peter的身上究竟装了多少东西，Spiderman的战衣中甚至有备用降落伞和压缩氧气。

托尼沉默着打开了Friday的页面，智能管家一直都尽职尽责得记录着他想要知道的一切，包括Peter在哪里，和谁在一起以及在那里干什么。

在打开页面之前，他想，他注定是要下地狱的。

而当他打开了那个应该标注着男孩坐标的页面时才恍然发现，原来他已经身处地狱。空白的版面就像是无穷无尽的嘲讽，他行走在心尖的焦土颤抖着捧起破碎的心。

Peter离开了，真正意义上的离开了，不是去自然博物馆，也不是像他这个年纪一样正常的夜不归宿，他的男孩彻底消失了。没有带走任何的东西，包括他最爱的模型和一直不肯换的那部旧手机。他用指纹划开密码锁，屏保上是他和男孩的合照，Peter喜欢这张照片，但他却没有带走。

Tony一霎那突然喘不过气，他说不上这是一种什么样的感情。那个死小孩，在做了这么多的事情之后，把他的心情搅弄得七上八下，宛如离水的鱼，连呼吸都显得困难的时候，转身逃得无影无踪。

哪怕Friday用尽了所有手段，启动了Stark家族装在天上的所有卫星，都找不到那孩子的半分影子。说起卫星，他还特地为Peter单独安装过一颗卫星！

在Peter消失的第四个月，Tony开始怀疑他的男孩是否还在地球上。兴许是被自己这个疯狂的想法吓到，又或者是真的对这个想法深信不疑，Tony再次跌回几天前的夜里。他看到了浩瀚宇宙中的那段过往，清晰的触感仿佛碰一下就会碎，Peter化为灰烬的那一刻，他的世界也随着男孩分崩离析。

“I'm sorry……”

停下！

“I'm sorry……”

不，那已经过去了！

“I don't wanna go……”

他眼睁睁地看着那个孩子再次在他的怀里化为灰烬。

“NO！”

在薄雾弥漫的清晨，Tony结束了自己的又一个噩梦。

“Friday，联系一下Star.”

不论怎么样，否认和抵赖，自我欺骗都已经够了！一年的时间，他的男孩该回家了。

 

“嘿，小飞侠，你和你的绿皮肤女朋友过得怎么样？”

从无限战争之后Tony一直很少联系银河护卫队，一来是考虑到地球和宇宙的关系还是不要过于亲近，保持着一定的独立性和神秘感会更有利于保障这颗脆弱星球的安全。二来也是因为Tony在那场战争中失去了太多的东西，有一些瞬间是他无论如何也不想回忆的。

“还不错，卡魔拉去Asgard找人了，现在只剩我和德拉克斯。”

星爵还是那副模样没什么太大的变化，Sony的随声听，老式的耳机，和经典的音乐。不过硬要说有什么变化，大概就是他看上去精壮了不少，听说是受到了Thor的刺激。

“所以说，你找我有事？”

“你有没有可能在某个星球见到过相熟的面孔？比如说一个蓝色大眼睛，头发总是翘着，说起话来嘴就停不下来的…青少年。”

“是Peter吗？”

星爵没有丝毫转旋余地地拆穿了Tony蹩脚劣质的描述。

“不，不是他。”

钢铁侠否认了被戳破的事实，他试图让星爵相信他正在找一个和Peter长得极为相像的男孩。显然这样的说辞完全没办法让人信服，他们陷入了僵局，像是墨西哥僵局，区别在于他们现在只有两个人。

“好吧，我说的就是他，你看到他了吗？”

焦躁让Tony不得不输掉这场没有意义的争论。在Tony的一生中开口去承认一个他并未认识到的错误是一件根本不可能的事情。自少年起的骄傲纵横了他一生，中年的焦虑不安又令他被附上了傲慢的标签。而Tony始终没有办法诚实面对自己的内心，他心中所想和嘴中所述往往极不相符，也正是因此他才会做出自己都追悔莫及的事。

而在这场争论中，他放下了自己的骄傲，比起失去Peter，任何的事情都能让他接受。

“不，我觉得他可能不在地球。”

“是吗？这不挺好的吗？和各个星球的女孩交个朋友，然后开始他的冒险。God，Tony，他不会有什么事的。”

星爵并未听出Tony的弦外之音，他一味想着自己在男孩的年纪都干了些什么混蛋事，在山达尔星的酒馆里和不同星球的女孩儿调情，然后就滚到了不知名旅馆的床上。满嘴跑火车的半人类根本就没想过这场对话的意义，于是他们在瞎扯了两句后彻底挂断了电话。

当他挂断电话时，Friday把上次通话的时间放到了屏幕上，那是三年前的某一天。

三年以来，Tony遵守着自己的原则，从不联系他们，直到今天。

直到Peter离开的365天。

Tony终于认输，他承认比起自由，比起别的东西，他对男孩的爱超越了放手的决心。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他见过Tony很多样子，却始终找不出一个统一的形容词。
> 
> 他是他的上帝，却一路引领他走向地狱，亦如他圣洁却是自己最深的原罪。

与此同时，在世界的另外一边，意大利西部的波西塔诺小镇。

时间在悠闲和烦闷间悄然流逝，尽管已经过去了一年，Pete也还是没有从整件事情中回过神来。他就这么轻易地被Loki拐到了这个小镇，在意大利的西部海岸，坐落于滩石之间。柔软的沙滩，平静的海湾，蜿蜒的石子路，金碧辉煌的教堂外加白色裙边的女孩。

这是Peter从未踏足过的世界，不再局限于皇后区和学校，他的面前是一座完全脱离原有生活的小镇。

“Mr.Laufeyson”

“Loki，你要是再叫错，我就把你变成青蛙。

”

邪神尤其讨厌有谁提到他的姓氏，在Thor成为Asgard的王之后，他确实放下了很多的东西，他承认了自己Asgard的王子身份，也接受Laufey家族天生的烙印。不过这并不代表他喜欢别人把他的姓氏挂在嘴边。无论如何，Odin和Laufey都是他活了一千多年中最讨厌的两个人。

“好吧，Loki，这是哪？”

“意大利。”

在Peter完全呆住的时候，Loki已经整理好自己微微有些凌乱的衣领。他不得不冒着风险动用魔法，他可不想立马就被那个小矮人找到，尤其是当他拐走他的白雪公主时。

“意大利？是我知道的那个意大利吗？”

“醒醒，这颗拥挤的星球也就只有一个地方叫意大利。现在，把你那副白痴脸给我收好。我要在这儿开家咖啡厅，如果你不想睡大街，就给我好好干活。”

Loki瞥了一眼男孩蓝色的大眼睛，他很确定从里面看到了名为白痴和愚蠢的东西，于是恶作剧之神再一次确认了他就是拐了一个白雪公主出门。

Loki做事的风格与他本人极为相符，一个星期不到的时间，Peter就看到了一家设施配套完善且装修异常高雅的酒吧出现在了自己面前。而Loki也的确去他所说那般开始肆无忌惮地欺压自己干活。

最开始的几天中他似乎迷上了什么奇怪的东西，一个劲地叫他Cinderella。直到又过了一段时间，Peter在餐桌上直言不违地指出，白雪公主的名字其实是Snow White后，情况才有所好转。

在波西塔诺的日子对于Peter来说真的很不真实，为了躲开Tony的寻找，Loki为Peter做了一些伪装，他给了男孩准备了一副带着魔法的眼镜。在这件事情上，两个人又有了明显的分歧，原因是九界的法师再三告诉宅男Peter，宇宙中没有任何一颗星球叫氪星，但男孩还是认为那副可以改变自己相貌的眼镜和超人是同款。

这让Loki对人类的认知又加上一条，对初见事物的比较分类更加倾向于自己熟悉的事物，哪怕这根本就是个错误的分类。

Peter几乎每天都和Loki待在一起，这个曾经要占领殖民地球的男人在此刻看上去就像是一个优雅的英国绅士，举止高贵不说，还总能用他的英伦腔把女孩子哄得团团转。

最让Peter惊讶的还是邪神不符合常理的的学识，从莎士比亚到雪莱，从纪伯伦到叶芝，他对地球的了解程度远远超过一半的原住民。尤其是在品尝过Loki的调酒手艺后，Peter一度以为自己是个假的地球人。

他们偶尔也会聊到Loki原来的生活，但每一次都以Loki的沉默结束。

他开始真正地去了解对方，宇宙用三千年的时光塑造出一个无限趋于完美的神，又最终使其坠落。

 

 

“Peter，你果然是一个人待着。”

男孩把思绪从物理书中抽离出来，他最近在某些专业问题上遇到了瓶颈，而Loki早出晚归，看样子短时间内是没功夫搭理他。

推开酒吧门的是个女孩子，金色的两个辫子扎在脑后，一身白色的连衣裙还配了个草帽。

“好久不见，Sara。”

他把书放下，随手戴上那副金边眼镜，真不知道别人眼中的他是什么样子，他倒是挺喜欢自己戴眼镜的样子。

“你找我吗？”

“就想问问看你有没有时间，我后天想去悬崖那头写生，不知道你能抽个空陪我去吗？”

这个来自于里昂的女孩，从包里拿出了一支黑笔，干脆利落地在Peter手上写下了自己的号码。

“哇，我一直都没有你的电话。”

“等你要是不可能了，还是我大度一点直接给你好了。”

Sara是一个月前来到波西塔诺的，她之前一直在巴黎的艺术院校中攻读水彩专业，放假的这几个月她特地选了波西塔诺写生度假。

“你天天来，电话不就没用了吗？后天下午吗？”

“嗯，后天下午。”

Peter翻了翻吧台上放着的日历，后天他排的是晚班，不出什么意外只需要在九点之前赶回来就能让Loki闭嘴。

“后天见，我还得去补点颜料，先走了！”

Sara推开酒吧装饰精良的门，阳光迫不及待地从漏开的一条缝中钻进屋，连着女孩最后的微笑一起闪烁在Peter眼前，而男孩也仅仅只是像欣赏阳光一般欣赏了这个笑容。

Sara关上酒吧大门后就变了个脸色，其实她并没有表现出来得那么游刃有余。这不是她第一次到波西塔诺写生，这个镇上的咖啡厅她都很熟悉，但如果非要说手作咖啡最棒的大概还是Peter和他哥哥开的“Secret”。

要知道在咖啡这件事上，意大利人鲜少认输，尤其当对手是英国人时，而最让人意外的是这两个英国人其实开的是一间酒吧。

关于“Secret”的传言很多，她听说他们是一对兄弟，不过这一点女孩并不相信，单从外貌上来说，巨大的差异就已经违反了基因，更不用提Loki亦正亦邪的气质和Peter邻家大男孩的反差。

前者只需几句话就能把姑娘哄到床上，后者则是姑娘们和他多说几句话都会脸红。

不过这个问题其实并没有那么重要，不管这两个男人来历有多么蹊跷都不能阻挡小镇的姑娘们，毕竟天生的一副好皮囊实在是太引人注目了。而且女人的天性决定了她们难以抵抗任何具有神秘感的东西。

所以如果说她喜欢Peter，那也不是什么奇怪的事。当你站在自己喜欢的人面前时，紧张和不安总是必备的情感。

 

 

“Tony，你熟悉波西塔诺吗？”

“如果你说的是意大利海边的那个沙滩的话，我想是的，我似乎在那里还有一套海景别墅。不知道这个是否达到了你所说的，熟悉的标准。”

Natasha没有理会老男人的自怨自艾，有一幢海景别墅算不算熟悉？

放在普通人身上，大概算；放在Tony身上，答案就变成了肯定不算。这个男人就是全世界到处乱花钱的典范，尽管他其实只关心自己开不开心。

她明智地没有再继续这个话题，男人都很幼稚，有钱的失恋中年大叔更是无可理喻。

Tony对波西塔诺的印象确实也并不算深刻，他还能记得这个小镇都要感谢他那个天才得无与伦比的大脑，以及当年沙滩上清一色的比基尼美女。

而对于现在的他而言，这些所有的东西已经没有任何的吸引力。他全部的记忆都用来把有关Peter的一切锁在脑子的最深处，在没有爱人陪伴的时光中，回忆成了自我安慰的最佳良药。

他不想承认自己马上就要陷入弹尽粮绝的地步，哪怕他运用“二构”把那孩子出现的每一帧画面重现也丝毫没有好转。

他对他的想念已经突破任何的底限和原则，超过他的尊严与生命。

“听着Tony，我们在那边发现了Loki的踪迹。没有摄像头也没有任何的影像资料，只有一份线报。”

Natasha把任务窗口丢到Tony面前，她是真的受够了好友这幅要死不死的模样。

“Tony，这话我自己听着都觉得不可思议，但是我真的挺怀念那个自恋的Stark，你能赶紧变回那个样子吗？”

“我是个亿万富翁，天才科学家和超级英雄，我最多算对自己有充分认识，不存在自恋这种说法。”

Natasha深吸一口气，告诉自己要冷静。

 

 

波西塔诺的天气是Loki选择这里的另一大原因，永远湛蓝的天空难免不让邪神想到Asgard，他说不清自己对那里抱有何种情感，活得越久越是看不清，便只能欺骗自己终归是留有一些怀念。

太阳洒下的光芒印得海面一片波光，蜿蜒的阿尔玛菲海岸向每一个旅人展示着自己的婀娜多姿。轻柔的海风，亮眼的沙滩，飞翔在空中点缀的海鸟，这里确实可以和众神之地媲美。

然而这一切的美景都没办法让Peter逃脱意识深处的惶恐。他用一年的时间冷却心情，试图把有关于Tony的一切都清出回忆。

他每天都在做梦，梦到Tony的手游弋在自己身上，梦到男人的喘息声萦绕在自己耳旁，荒芜的梦境中只有压在自己身上的人是清晰可见的。他是他唯一的梦魇，纠缠着他每一寸的肌肤，把他拖入无边的地狱；却也只有他能让自己安心入眠，沐浴于温柔之中，跃然心间。

这样的梦境，淫靡又让人欲罢不能。

他哭泣，尖叫，挣扎，最终都安然地归于虚无。

Peter感谢Loki，无论他出于什么目的把自己带离纽约，在最终结果上来看，这无疑是对的。他想过自己的任性会带来什么样的结果，首先是May，她一定非常担心；学校大概会把他开除，毕竟MIT应该不准翘课一年；最后就是复仇者，天知道当他逃到意大利后突然想起自己还是个复仇者时，他的内心有多么崩溃。

“我一直以为Thor的脑子是我见过最蠢的，没想到你比他更胜一筹。”

在阳光下依旧阴冷的眸子毫不留情地对他实行着讽刺与嘲笑，Loki还真是从来不放过任何一个尖酸刻薄的机会。

 

 

“你每天重复画同样的风景，不会觉得…无聊吗？我的意思是，为什么总要画同样的景色？”

Peter意识到自己的问题或许有一点冒犯，他立马改口，试图让自己看上去不要过于唐突的样子逗笑了Sara。

“哦，我确实已经画过很多遍这片海滩，但今天不一样，谢谢你今天陪我过来。”

Sara停下手里所有的动作，改而全心全意地看着男孩，她紧张的心不断跳动在胸膛，只有年少的恋爱会带着这种奇异的情感，紧张又无措。

“Peter，我一直没有问过你，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“喜欢的人？”

Peter被问懵了，这是个好问题，他是否有喜欢的人？喜欢的定义是什么？他喜欢的那个人应该喜欢他吗？一连串的问号在男孩脑子里飞驰而过，而所有问题的回答都不约而同地指向了同一个人。

原谅他的脑子里全是Tony的模样。

他有喜欢的人。

他喜欢的人是个超级英雄，他有帅气的一切，他穿着红金色的战衣，他保护着这个世界。对了，他还爱吃甜甜圈和芝士汉堡。

“我想是的，我确实有一个喜欢的人。”

Peter的目光投向了远方，远方的某一个点，或者是某一个方向。他的嘴角因此而扬起，不是以往青涩又可爱的拘谨，这一次，他确实是出于心跳的微笑，唇部的纹理尽数散开，丝毫不加以掩饰。

有些东西是你隐藏不了的。

“来吧，说说吧，那是个什么样的女孩？”

Sara用玩笑掩饰了一部分的伤心，不过她没有自己想象中那么难受，女孩的直觉早就提醒过她，那个她心仪的男孩可能已经心有所属。

“哦，他不是个女孩。不过如果你非要问他是个什么样的人，我其实也不知道怎么回答，他很有魅力，他做过对的事也做过不对的事。”

Peter想的很认真，他把脑子里Tony所有的模样都搜寻了一遍，却难以找到一个贴切又真实的形容词。他还记得当Tony在实验室时（那是他最喜欢的样子之一），男人会穿一件白色的背心，那些平日隐藏在机甲下的肌肉在这一刻便成为了主角。大部分时候还会有机油之类的东西抹在上面，这简直是对男孩的挑战。当然也不能忘了他在自己的毕业晚会上时，白色的西装配上手中的香槟，那个晚上的任何一个细节他都清楚地记得。

当然他最喜欢的大概男人在自己身上时，身体被一点点侵入，他用自己最原始的欲望去感受Tony的热情，痛感与快感共同交织，它们提醒着自己正在被占有的事实，喘息和呻吟成为了画面的主旋律。

他见过Tony很多样子，却始终找不出一个统一的形容词。

他是他的上帝，却一路引领他走向地狱，亦如他圣洁却是自己最深的原罪。

“他是个好人。”

最终，他选择了最简单的描述，把他们所有的故事都化成最普通的两个词，谁也不能否认，Iron man是个好人。

“Peter，你也是个好人。”

女孩笑着转过了身，她收拾好自己所有的多愁善感，把尚在萌芽中的情愫揉做一团，丢进回忆的角落，然后她继续自己手上未完成的画。

一个人能对另一个人的喜欢持续多久？

海风依旧在吹，Peter的心境却大不相同，他突然发现自己是如此想念Tony，尽管他试过用时间和空间去磨平心跳的痕迹，但结果无一例外是失败的。这样的思念实在是过于磨人，始终硌在两根肋骨之间，不上不下地触碰着他全身最脆弱的地方。它把他身上所有的倔强都磨平，剩下赤裸的爱意残留心间。

离开Tony，只让Peter意识到了一件事情，自己深爱这个男人。

他们同时沉浸在自己的幻想中，丝毫没有注意到岩石与海浪的不寻常，直到平衡点突然被打破的那一刻，两个人才做出反应。

“啊！”

在Sara尖叫的同时，Peter的蜘蛛感应也发出了警告，细微的汗毛随着声响瞬间竖直。他想都没想就紧随着女孩跳下悬崖，白色的蛛丝应手而脱，紧紧拉住两个人掉落的身体。

“你……”

Sara被男孩抱在怀里，他们之间相差的距离不足三公分，她来不及想Peter究竟是谁，求生的本能让女孩把所有的希望放到了Peter身上，她抱着自己喜欢的男孩，也抱着自己唯一的希望。

好在，Spiderman从不让人失望。

Peter躲过悬崖上坠落的碎石，他再度从手腕射出两道蛛丝，没有了一开始的惊慌失措，他们平稳地站到了安全的地方。

Peter抱着止不住发抖的女孩，他放轻声音，手臂揽住Sara，他就像是一堵墙彻底隔绝了恐惧。

说实话这样的场景对于他而言并不是什么太惊心动魄的事，Spiderman的经历还远远不够，不过处理这样的小事倒不是什么问题。

“先回去吧，回去再说。”

Spiderman的吻落在头顶，他一手护着惊魂未定的Sara，一手脱下自己身上的运动外衫披在她被岩石划破的白色裙子上。

“永远要记得对女性保持尊重。”

这是Tony教会Peter的第一件事，男孩想，自己会记一辈子，的确，他一直都记得。

两人迅速离开了已经失去原有形状的悬崖，被砸出了一道深深裂痕的画板躺在地上，旁边是Peter根本想不起也来不及去收拾的蛛丝。

“Sara，这个我可以解释，实际上……”

“You are Spiderman.”

Peter想要否认，话到了嘴边又不知道怎么否认，世上除了那个红色面罩的纽约邻居还有谁会从身体里弄出蜘蛛丝。他总不能说自己是night monkey或者Spider monkey，光是听上去就足够愚蠢。这可比Thor召唤雷电和Tony的红金色战甲差远了，这压根就是个没人想模仿的技能。

“说实话，这真的吓到我了，我的意思是说，谢谢你Peter，如果没有你我可能今天就死在那里了。”

Sara身上还披着Peter的外套，今天的一切都是乱套的，自己喜欢的男孩已经有喜欢的人，还没从死亡边缘的恐惧中走出来就发现自己的暗恋对象是Spiderman。

不论结果如何，这个过程是确实称得上惊心动魄。

“很抱歉打扰你们，不过Peter你最好过来看看。Sara，你要不要先回家休息一下？”

Loki说着抱歉，但脸上却是半分抱歉的样子都没有，事实上Loki在生气，即使他的嘴角在上扬，对着Sara也是惯有的和颜悦色的模样，但Peter用他的《异形》蓝光碟发誓，这个男人绝对在生气。

“我是该先回去了，你们忙吧。Peter，我不会说出去的。”

Peter还想说点什么，他张开嘴却发现说什么都无济于事，于是所有的废话都统统憋回了嗓子，最终他还是选择沉默着目送Sara离开了酒吧。

“好了，收收你那个多余的视线，你什么都给不了她。”Loki没有任何开玩笑的闲心，他冷冰冰地打断了Peter的思绪，“我知道你那个小得令人发指的脑子里在想什么，不过我不关心，我比较关心这个。”

Peter看着放在自己面前的图片，那个身影令他窒息。

一年前Loki并非是毫无准备就选择了波西塔诺，为了躲避复仇者（主要是Tony和Thor）的追查，当然也是为了他们的安全，法师在波西塔诺的整天海岸线上布下了精密的追踪魔法。这也是为什么Tony迟迟找不到Peter的原因之一，卫星根本看不到这里的情况，每一个摄像头都被Loki用法术干扰。

九界第一法师，就算失去了Asgard的神力庇护也依旧能骗过对魔法一无所知的地球人。

“这是……Mr.Stark？”

“看来你除了脑子有问题，也该去看看眼睛，除了他，大概也没人喜欢红色和金色这么难看的配色。”

Peter已经习惯了Loki对Tony的日常诋毁，刚开始的几个月他会为了这些话和这个外星人争得面红耳赤，而一年过去了他完全拿他没办法。

“他发现我了？”

惊讶，惶恐，还有一点极难察觉的愉悦。

“你希望他发现你？”

Loki那双墨绿色的瞳眸中闪过一丝玩味，这一年的时间，Peter甚少表现出自己的思念，多半情况下他都在神游状态，然后死不承认地抵赖，好像他只要嘴硬不说，Loki就看不出来一样。

“我没——”

“好了，我不在乎。不过我的魔法没那么容易破解，所以我想他还没有逮到你，我猜他来是因为这个。”

看着男孩脸上来不及掩饰的失落，Loki无奈地叹了口气，无论是宇宙里的哪一颗星球都难逃被感情玩弄的厄运。

“这是地震射线？”

“嗯哼，关键是你看震源的位置，距离地表1.3m。震源在地面之上，有人伪造了这场地震。”

Peter瞪大了眼睛，他顶着依旧乱糟糟的头发开始思考，按照今天地震的强度来看，震级大概在五到六级，男孩在回来的路上看到对面的酒馆已经坍塌了一半。而如此大的地震居然是人为制造，虽然还不知道原因，但Peter没由来得感到了心慌。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他应该掐断自己不正常的感情，把世俗所有的枷锁放到自己肩上，用无坚不摧的金属禁锢肆无忌惮的爱情。

这场灾难就是天堂中的一个小插曲，当日光坠落，夜色降临，波西塔诺的酒馆便又开起了昏暗的小灯。

起初Loki本来只是想把这里开做一间咖啡厅，但是在看到夜晚酒吧的盛况后，这个其实并不缺钱的男人又进了一批价格不菲的基酒，顺便还手把手教男孩调了一杯Matini。

于是这间在小镇以老板颜值出名的咖啡厅变成了酒吧。

“不好意思先生，我们今晚不营业。”

挂在门框上的铜铃响了一声，Peter低着头还沉溺在刚才的谈话中，完全没有注意到那位“不速之客”已经站到了自己的面前。

“先生……”

男孩想说的话语全部被自己吞到了嗓子里，他几乎是后知后觉得想要去找放在柜台下的眼镜，双手胡乱地在柜台上寻找着，却已经无事于补。

“Peter.”

那个声音曾经意气风发，曾经对着全世界说出那些壮志豪言，曾经让众多恐怖分子咬牙切齿，也曾经在他耳边低吟，叫出他的名字，令他全身颤抖。

而现在，这个声音里听不出任何情绪，好像埋藏了数以千计的情绪又统统都被压在一潭深水之下，无以迸发。

男孩停下了慌乱寻找的动作，他几近贪婪地注视着面前这张脸。他用一年的时间去说服自己这是一段不正确的情感，却在这一分钟内分崩离析，化为一室灰烬。

果然，自己还是太差劲。

“Mr Stark……”

所有的话都被堵在了一个吻中，Tony扯过男孩帽衫的领口，隔着酒柜的前台吻上了他朝思暮想一年的红唇。Peter的嘴唇上带着一丝凉意，不热不冷的天气在室内总会有凉意，品尝软肉的滋味像极了刚从酒窖中拿出来的红酒，不高的度数却令人迷醉，想要抽身离去，又驻足不前。

一如男孩给他的感觉，总以为自己能把控，想要抽身时却发现早已深陷其中。他应该掐断自己不正常的感情，把世俗所有的枷锁放到自己肩上，用无坚不摧的金属禁锢肆无忌惮的爱情。

男人开始越发急躁，他以为自己已经过了毛头小子的那个时期，看着心上人在面前总会欲血贲张，仿佛只有下半身有感觉一样。

而爱情从来没有年龄与成熟一说，任你再是流连花丛的情圣，也逃不过心上人不经意的呻吟。

一直到包厢的锁门声响起时，Peter才发现自己迷迷糊糊间犯了多大的错误。他所逃避的，他所惧怕的，这一刻几乎是如约而至。

Tony的吻开始变得疯狂，入侵的舌头仔细滑过口腔的每一寸地方，从外唇到齿根，一处都不放过，仿佛在宣扬着自己的所有权，强势的动作不可置否地让Peter腿软，荷尔蒙的碰撞下，男孩想要说不，但男人吞噬着他的拒绝，径直把他压在贴着烫金纸的墙上，令他无法动弹。

Peter尝试着躲开这个吻，男孩极力想要偏头避开Tony接连不断的吻，但男人顺势沿着他的脖颈往下吻去，落在脖颈、肩窝和锁骨上，所经之处留下的全是紫红色的斑痕，艳丽又淫靡。

“Mr.Stark…Please……”

Tony停了下来，改换做含住他柔软娇嫩的耳垂，舌尖舐过一点，霎时就让男孩瘫软。熟悉的酥麻感从下身传来，Peter下意识地轻颤，他不得不依靠Tony才能站住。男人的单手依旧将他的两手压制在头顶上方，另一只手则是更进一步地探进他衣襟里面揉搓着，两颗乳头在大力的蹂躏下，渐渐充血挺立。急袭而至的强烈快感让Peter咬紧牙关，他不想丢脸地发出声音，仿佛自己一点尊严都没有。他矛盾的内心提醒着自己不要像个男妓一样，可是他确实控制不住自己，一见到Tony就开始发情。男孩抵抗不住身体一波又一波袭来的快感，两腿已然软到支撑不住自己的身体，到最后，他仅凭借着Tony的支撑才能站着，而不是顺着墙体往下落。

Tony这次没有给他半分逃离的空间，男人用膝盖顶在他双腿的中间，手上逗弄的动作自始至终都没有停下来。昏暗狭小的室内温度逐渐升高，男孩控制不住的喘息声绽放在Tony耳边，像是求着他停下，又像是求着他更狠一点。

Tony解开了男孩的裤带，运动裤顺势随着修长笔直的双腿落到了地上，稀碎的声响也被掩盖在暧昧的气息中无迹可寻。

帽衫被脱下丢在一边，透过贴身的背心露出了性感的锁骨，隐约起伏的胸膛上覆着一层薄薄的汗水，打湿了背心的正面，印出了胸前挺立的乳头，说不出的色情。Tony不自觉地滚动了一下喉结，他见过无数性感的人，他的床伴中也不乏各类世界名模，有的床上功夫好到不可思议，却没有人能让他如此失控。

这么诱人的场面，谁又能不失控呢？

迅速地将男孩的衣衫褪尽，一具经常锻炼，肌肉结实的精瘦胴体立马展现在自己面前。细嫩花光滑的胸膛、紧致有力的腰肢、结实的小腹、修长的腿。

男孩是上帝送给他的礼物，世间独一无二，弥足珍贵。

“宝贝，你真该看看自己现在的模样。”

男人轻佻的语气恍若一颗惊雷炸在男孩的耳边，他猛然意识到自己沉沦的速度超乎想象，害羞混着窘迫让男孩白皙的皮肤染上了一层粉红色，  
Tony的吻陆续落到了男孩的身上，把所有艳丽的色彩变得更加媚人。

“Mr.Stark……no……please……”

“You are hot.”

暧昧地低语着，Tony的手指从Peter形状姣好的脊背一路下滑，顺过弹性颇佳而无赘肉的腰骨，摸上丰挺的臀部。Peter的一条腿被高高抬起，直接架在Tony的臂弯上，男人拉下他的内裤，揉捏这两瓣臀肉，感受着男孩的温度，呼吸着男孩的气味。

Peter隐约带了哭腔，快感从身体的内部冲击着他，一年来都没怎么泄过的身体超乎寻常的敏感，甚至到了，只玩胸前和身后就能射出来的程度。他为数不多的忍耐已经要全部耗尽，他把身子往前送了送，希望Tony可以碰碰他的前端，但是男人却故意没去碰，反而直接绕开了前面的东西，直接摸索试探着后方的蜜穴入口。

标注着Amarone della Valpolicella字样的酒瓶被打开，价格不菲的葡萄酒是刚才Tony从吧台上顺过来的。作为意大利人的本地酒，这家酒庄享誉盛名，Tony也有一瓶他家的典藏纪念放在纽约的酒窖中。Loki要是知道自己跑遍半个威尼托区才收来的Amarone被Stark用来润滑了，估计会气得想再攻占一次曼哈顿。

酒液被倒在Tony的手中，红色的液体顺着他手掌的纹路滑到指尖，香醇的酒味霎时弥漫狭小的空间，熏得Peter头脑昏沉。男孩磨蹭着Tony，未曾射出的欲望几乎逼疯了他，现在的他无法思考，所做的一切都是遵循本能地寻找着释放的出口。

带着酒液的指尖插入了Peter紧致温暖的体内，灵活的手指在蜜穴内部摸索着，男人带着刻意，恶劣地轻轻转动，探寻体内最敏感的那点。

“嗯…啊……啊…啊！”

呻吟逐渐变为了尖叫，身体内部被人这么逗弄，撩拨，兴奋到麻痹的感觉让男孩的身体愈发燥热，欲火烧灼着他，Peter的脑袋一片空白，腰不自觉地开始随着指尖的抽插而律动。 

 

看着男孩拼命想要释放，快感中夹杂着痛苦的表情，颤动发抖的身躯和被汗湿凌乱地贴在脸上的头发，Tony感觉自己已经要忍不住了。Peter对他而言是一块精美包装的蛋糕，有滑腻的奶油，松软的口感，和点缀在上边甜到心里的糖霜。Tony咬住他饱满的耳垂吸吮，不时拿牙齿轻轻咬噬，湿润的舌尖伸进他耳朵里围绕着耳廓绕了一圈，这一举动无疑是压垮Peter的最后一击，他成功地令已经神智不清的男孩在尖叫中达到了第一个高潮。

Tony终于放开了Peter被桎梏的双手，细嫩的皮肤上被圈上了一条红色的痕迹，足矣证明没过去多久的高潮有多激烈。

男孩经历了高潮的身体彻底没了力气，直接瘫软在Tony身上，嘴里的喘息声丝毫不见减弱，吹在Tony耳边令他躁动的血液无法冷却。光滑柔软的皮肤贴在男人身上，年轻的资本就是身体，光滑富有弹性，白皙不带苍白，带着黏稠感的皮肤贴在他的身上竟让他生出了恍若隔世的错觉。

黏稠的汗液混合着精液，把两个人的荷尔蒙气息在这个狭小的空间内放大到了极致。Tony甚至能感受到这种激素在自己身体中的作用，他久逢甘露，在思念和无限想象占有的欲潮中徘徊。

365天，8760小时，525600分钟，31536000秒，他终于抓到了自己的男孩。

“Mr.Stark,I'm Sorry……”

Peter的道歉有气无力地从微张的唇边漏出来，他直觉自己做错了，却也说不出自己究竟错在哪里，所以只能先说一句没有任何含义的道歉。

Tony却制止了这个无意义的道歉，他的手指抵上了男孩的嘴唇，他不想在现在听到这句话，在他们还未结束这场激烈的性爱。至少在这段时间内Tony不想去提一年的伤痕。

因为当那个伤痕被触及到的时候，他对男孩的占有欲会伤害到他的男孩。

“你得保持专心Peter，毕竟，我还没爽到呢。”

下腹挺立的欲望直接戳到Peter的双腿之间，男孩因高潮疲软的身体在接触到炙热勃发的欲望后又紧绷了起来。身体的记忆骗不了任何人，他对性爱的概念仅仅停留在一年前的那两个夜晚，混合了药物和说不清道不明的莫名情愫的夜晚，根本分不清是不是还有别的东西掺杂。

“你在害怕？”

Peter下意识摇了摇头，没过几秒后他又在男人赤裸火辣的目光下点了点头。

怎么可能不害怕………

“Easy,easy………”

男人似乎预料到了他的回答，把男孩搂紧，揉着他已经乱七八糟的头发安慰着，等到Peter的情绪逐渐平稳，才又慢慢开始动作。Tony太了解这个男孩了，有着这个年龄段孩子惯有的固执，逞强好胜，就算这个世界上有很多事情都是他无法承受的，他也固执地勇往直前。Tony希望Peter成为一个有责任的人，他也从来没有阻拦过他的成长，但这绝不代表他希望他去做自己不该做的事。

年轻气盛带来的不仅仅是肾上激素喷涌，还有潜藏在世界边缘龌龊不堪的恶意。

Peter的腿再次被拉开，优秀的柔韧性在这种时候带来了意外的便利，Tony的手移到了他的背后，继续在炙热的小穴里肆虐，后穴的软肉在他的逗弄下又一次张开了穴口，期待着更大物体的侵入。

“这一年做过吗？这么饥渴……”

Peter的眼泪涌了出来，陌生的快感混乱了男孩的脑子，他尽力地支撑着自己，不要一整个人地全部摊在Tony身上，而事实总是不那么如他所愿。

Tony愈加狂暴的动作全部施加在男孩的身上，手指在找准了体内的那一点敏感时被疯狂碾压，每一次撞击都正正地落在那里。一波又一波涌上头的快感逼出男孩嘴中的细碎呻吟，而这样的声音无疑又化为了男人大力动作的动力，这对于Peter是一个恶性循环，对于Tony却是一个乐于见到的画面。

“Peter，你走了一年。”

Tony被欲望磨到沙哑的声音带着酒气徘徊在Peter的耳边，热气的流连成功激起了男孩全身的颤栗，后穴咬得更为紧实。

“I'm sorry……”

实在是被磨得无法忍受，后穴空虚的感觉已然无法满足Peter，男孩不断哀求着男人给予，爱欲此时宛如一把双刃剑，直接干脆利落地把Peter的所有伪装统统破解。

Tony把早已勃发的欲望抵到小穴外，几乎是一瞬间就进入到温暖紧致的地方，他想了太久这个地方，一年的时间过去了，男孩的身子似乎没有什么区别，依旧是一样的甜美，散发出别样的味道。

令人忍不住为他镀上一层薄膜去保护他的美好。

Tony没有接下来的动作，他在床事方面的经验远超Peter，年轻时花花公子的名号并非浪得虚名。很长一段时间上流社会对这位天才的评价都会裹挟一些床笫间的流言蜚语。这些所有的过去式到了现在，却化作了他对男孩足够的体贴。

身体紧密地契合在一起，在欲望的边缘男人选择的是停下等待，无论如何Peter的承受能力是底线，他不希望自己的男孩在自己身下受伤。Tony不是什么圣人，他甚至连好人都算不上，如果非要说一个理由，那大概是他把自己为数不多的善意都放到了Peter身上。

僵持的安抚持续了几分钟的时间，Tony把自己这辈子最好的耐心全部贡献给Peter，在感受到内穴足够放松的状态下，他终于丢开了最后的风度，暴胀的阴茎不留一丝余地地碾压过男孩体内最敏感柔软的地方，横冲直撞，不留余地。

“Mr.Stark……”

男孩纤细的手指在Tony的背上留下了红色的指痕，被大力操干的身子只能随着出力者的动作而起伏。蜘蛛毒素带来的敏感性让他的身体变得尤为敏感，上一波高潮的快感还没来得及退下去，下一波又即将来临，而最为致命的是他的感觉在欲潮中非但未曾减退，反而愈加清晰。

他甚至能够感受到Tony的阴茎是怎样操进自己的肉穴的，巨大的柱体上青筋暴起，每一次的抽插都会狠狠地磨在软肉上，特别是抽出去的时候，媚肉会不受控制地随着阴茎的离开而外翻。

这一切，他都能感受到，仿佛亲眼所见。所以他更为羞涩，更加想要逃离，额头的汗随着头发滴落到胸前，又随着完美的人鱼线隐入耻毛。

Tony的双手也没闲着，除了扶在男孩腰侧勉强维持着平衡的那只手，另一只手抬着男孩的下颚，迫使他把自己被蹂躏得艳丽鲜红的嘴唇递出。

“I miss you .”

Tony的吻落到了男孩的眉心，然后是他献祭的红唇，下身的动作越发激烈，上面却保持着对男孩固有的温柔，冰火两重天的囹圄让Peter像在大海中濒临翻倒的小船，唯有紧紧抱住最后的桅杆才不至于被海潮吞噬。

求生是人的本能，欲望亦是人的本能。

这一刻，抱住Tony，是Peter的本能。

激烈无声的性事以Tony尽数射在Peter腿上结束，在最后关头，男孩细碎微弱的哭声唤回了他的理智，这里并不是一个适宜清洁的地方。即使面前晕过去的男孩是全纽约最厉害的片警，世界上最小的Avenger，也不能改变精液留在肚子里会发烧的事实。

男人把丢在地上的西服外套捡起来，稍微抖了抖上面并不存在的灰，然后把它轻柔地盖在了Peter的身上。

推开门，不意外就看到了一个他很不想见到的人，他总是所有坏事的始作俑者。

“我承认，你作为一个小矮人比我想象的要久一些。”

“我以为是Thor没让你满足，你才会跑来这里。”

印象中他们两个人的见面一向是没有硝烟的一场战争，乐此不疲的斗嘴，无所忌惮的讽刺，他们端着神明与凡人的架子在人间大打出手。这已经成为他们派对的一个保留项目。

“我是否该联系Thor？”

“你不该，你也不会。”

他们看着彼此，平静地注视着彼此眼中每一丝的算计，然后同时低下头开始忙活别的事。

Tony走到吧台边再度挑了一瓶年份好看的干红，顺手还从吧台的架子上拿了一个干净的高脚杯。

“你拿了我的Amarone。”

“89年的，味道不错。你要来一杯吗？”

Loki也懒得和Tony争这些东西，中庭的酒虽好，但与Asgard的陈酿比起来恐怕还差些档次。说起来，早年Thor不是没从他的酒窖中拿过好酒。

“这几场地表地震是你的产物？”

“啊？果然是为数不多的脑子都被Peter榨干了，我三岁之后就不干这么无聊的事了。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，十分不想承认，但他相信这事和这个小公主没什么关系。Loki特地带着Peter来到这个小镇，无非就是为了避开复仇者。

“我会查清楚的，不过，我要带他走，等他醒过来。”

他把话题猛然带到了另一个方向，Loki似乎早有预料，他没有马上回答，反而露出了一副了然的笑容，这几乎和他预料的分毫不差。

男人走到吧台前，自行选了一杯Vokda，再从杯架上顺手拿出一个伏特加杯，金黄色的酒液冲在杯子中煞是好看。

“随便，你可以做任何事。如果你想持续你们这种畸形又有趣的关系。”

Loki注意到Tony停顿的动作，他悄悄地勾出了一个笑容，不张扬也绝不会让人忽略。他就是这样的，他精于算计，让你无计可施；他做事有条不紊，却让你找不出逻辑；他有自己的行事风格，每走一步都提前算好接下来的十几步，环环相扣。

一年前他看透了Peter，怂恿男孩种下罪恶之花，现在他也很清楚Tony在害怕什么，所以他不留任何余地地点了出来，把他的恐惧扯出层层钢甲，放到他的面前。

其实这样的情景在十多年前就出现过。那时候在Stark大厦，Loki带着齐塔瑞的兵团从天而降，也是在吧台前，Tony递给他了一杯酒，Loki带给他了长达六年的梦魇。时隔多年，两个人又站在了吧台前，依旧是Tony递出了一杯酒，Loki也依旧没有接下。

Tony想，自己是恨极了Loki的，这个有碧绿色瞳眸的男人总是带着坏笑出现，然后自己的生活就开始了翻天覆地的变化。

“Tony Stark，那个男孩，他是你的宿命，你逃脱不了的宿命。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Peter第一次听到Edith的名字，他不知道这个名字究竟有什么意义，就是没由来的一瞬间，他感到了前所未有的悲伤，仿佛藏在这几个字母之下的深意席卷了他每一块肌肤。
> 
> “Edith？”
> 
> 他将这个词放在舌尖翻弄。
> 
> “Hi，Peter，I'm Edith.”

与Loki的谈话并不是那么愉快，这是肯定的。

他们心平气和地坐在一起，抬着摇晃的酒杯，被迷离的灯光遮挡影子，直至阴影交缠在一起，更别提还有不合时宜的笑声。

这整件事配上两个男主角的名字，听上去就特别奇怪。

Tony感到无所适从，他很少对什么东西感到不适应，天才加上Stark家的荣光，独属于Tony的魅力几乎可以给他解决所有的事情。

我们再度强调，是几乎。这个限制词限制的一切都有关于Peter，当Tony遇上Peter时，事情开始变得复杂并且失控。

他说不清楚自己应该以什么态度去面对男孩，该死的是，他本来应该知道的。他用一年的时间去思考这个问题，被彻夜难眠折磨时，被后悔迷茫痛击时，在无数个他会想到Peter的时刻里，他都会思考这个问题。

他花大把的时间精力得出一个合理的答案，然后在见到男孩的第一眼又全部烟消云散。他当然不该和他上床，他不该碰他，不该吻他，或许他连看他一眼都是罪恶。可惜恶之花早已侵占他的心扉，他不仅碰他，吻他，占有他，他甚至还一点都不对此感到抱歉。

Tony承认自己是个老混蛋，他玩世不恭太多年，从没想过负责，也从没想过安稳，如今他和Peter闹得这番下场，算是自己风流成性的报应吧。

他认为自己正在经历一段旅途，比漂浮在太空的那22天更令人迷惘，因为这一次只有他，他独自穿着战衣，去往一个未知的目的地。

回顾他的一生，在很长一段时间中，他放弃了不该放弃的，拿起了不该拿起的，爱上了不该爱上的，拥有了从未想过的。

他言爱的方式和态度一直都饱受争议，他承受的重量一向是平凡之辈无法想象与负担的，这也造就出钢铁侠在红金色的面具后诡异到令人讶异的性格。

对此Loki倒是很能理解，按着Loki本人扭曲到闻名宇宙的性子，搭配上两个皇室共同堆积出的高傲，邪神完完全全就是一个混乱的化身，他矛盾，纠结，他的人生充满着诡异和荒谬。

在这一点上，他们拥有无限的相似性。

“我真不敢相信，你居然还相信宿命这种说法？”

Tony不放过任何一个嘲笑Loki的机会，

“如果有一天我得偿所愿地甩掉Thor，我就放弃这套说法。”

Loki把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，碧绿色的眸子在酒吧昏暗的灯光下折射出独特的光芒。他何尝不想拒绝自己的命运，折腾了上千年，到最后不也回到了最初的原点吗？

在Tony看不到的角落，Loki扯出一个苦笑，世人皆知他癫狂肆意，到头依旧没逃脱神的命运。

 

Peter一直坚信自己运气太差，也不怪他平白无故生出这种想法，就在他遭受了一夜的无妄之灾，忍着头疼欲裂的痛苦打开包厢时，看到的不是应该空无一人的大厅，也不是小镇的怡人风景，而是这个堪称诡异的画面。

Loki和Tony心平气和地坐在吧台两侧，手边是精致昂贵的高脚杯和剩了一半的啤酒。

用高脚杯喝啤酒？

喝啤酒？

这是又一个世界末日的前兆吗？

“两个小时，你只休息了两个小时。看来人类对于年龄的依赖性比我想象得还要高，年轻人的体力就是不错，不过这是因为你恢复力强还是因为我面前这个小矮子不行？”

Loki这一次待在地球的时间比以往任何一次都要长，他在地球体验生活，就是为了找到人类这种生物最坚韧的东西。但与此同时，这也是Peter第一次长时间接触阿斯嘉德，他从Loki身上也找到了很多不可思议的特质。

比如说，生活在神域的阿斯嘉德人似乎没有所谓的羞耻观念和隐私观念，每一次当Loki说出那些涉及到个人羞耻以及不应该放在明面上说的话时，他总能说得光明正大，以至于会给你一种自己在联合国听慈善演讲的错觉。

Peter不知道Thor是什么样子的，作为一个复仇者，他对复仇者每一位成员的了解都比他多，谁能想到同在一个队伍，他对雷神的了解却几乎全部来自于物理书呢？

“哦，我一直以为你从阿斯嘉德跑出来就是因为Thor让你欲求不满，看你还有时间调侃别人，不如先在地球上找找有没有什么法子满足你。”

Peter在考虑是自己悄悄从前门溜走，还是默默返回原来的包厢然后从窗子后面逃走。但是想了想这两个人的能力，他还是决定留在原地，享受这久违的尴尬。

对于Loki的嘲讽，他早已习惯，在这一年的时间里他几乎每天都要听到邪神层出不穷的讽刺，他用词刁钻古怪，从不重复。而今天这个讽刺的力度也只不过更强一些罢了。

“早上好。”

思虑再三后，男孩还是挑选了最保险的开头。

要知道，当Loki与Tony的视线完全集中在他一个人身上时，他还能说出哪怕一句“早上好”都十分值得表扬。因为一个带着致命的玩味，一个卷携了莫名的深沉，两道截然不同的目光如出一辙地把Peter固定在了原地，在这样的重压之下，男孩甚至忘了自己疯狂一夜留下的痛苦。

尽管他的腰，腿，还有头都疼得厉害，但现在他还是不得不站在这里防止那两个人一言不合就大打出手。如果有人告诉他Spiderman不会死于纽约层出不穷的爆炸事件而是会死于与Iron man的纵欲，他也绝对不会有所怀疑。

“早上好。”

Loki摆出了招牌的假笑。

“早上好。”

Tony干巴巴地接了一句。

在此之后，气氛重新回到了堪称诡异的沉默。寂静逼疯了这里的每一个人，可奇怪的是他们依旧选择接着寂静。这样的情况对Peter来说可算不上什么好状况，他现在不能回自己的屋子洗个澡，好好睡一觉。天知道会不会一觉醒来这个咖啡厅都没了踪影。在战斗力方面，屋子里的男人们在蓝色的星球上拥有绝对的实力。

“我是不是该出去了？虽然按照法律而言，这间屋子的主人是我。”

热衷于不断恶作剧的Loki终于罢手，他必须承认在逗弄自己的侍应生（当然也是Spiderman）这件事上，他始终能保有奇怪的新鲜感。毕竟一年前他可是确信自己会很快厌倦于与peter相处。

Peter自己可能都不知道，在他离开纽约的这段日子里，他没有穿上制度成为Spiderman，却也拯救了很多次世界。因为某一段时间，邪神热衷于层出不穷的整蛊方式，于是兴趣上头的Loki干脆把自己搅弄九界的好脑子都全部用到了和peter开玩笑这件事上。

“我还以为你永远不知道正确的做法是什么。”

Tony又给自己倒了一杯酒，他丝毫不留情面地把这间屋子的主人扫地出门，在语言驱逐的基础之上还加了翻白眼的动作，俨然是恨不得马上在Loki身上开上几个洞，以此缓解一下自己不爽的心情。他当然了解Loki，他了解他说话的方式，了解邪神的名号从何而来。说真的，当年在得知Thor把这尊大神睡了的时候，他可是没有表示出哪怕一点的惊讶。

他没告诉过任何人，但Thor.Odinson是如何称王这个问题，在Tony心里一直都是个未解之谜。

Loki的邪是邪乎到了一种境界，很少有人会讨厌他，他长相英俊又拥有花言巧语。如果不是他试图统治地球未果又把男孩拐走，Tony可能也不会恨他恨到把厌恶写在Stack大厦的玻璃窗上。

“我亲爱的小矮人，你什么时候能改改你说话的语气，我在这儿可是为了你好，你不觉得我要是走了，你的小虫也会转眼就溜吗？”

Loki根本不在乎Tony说话的语气，因为比欠揍他一向是更胜一筹，他带着天生傲慢与讽刺的强调总能轻易逼出别人的怒火。只有他那个金发的哥哥能让他正常说话（正常一点也算）。

“既然你要这么说，那我亲爱的小公主，你那位挚爱美式披萨的哥哥不出一刻钟就会出现在这里，然后你猜你会怎么着？像个胡闹的小孩子终于被抓到了，回家就要打屁股。”

peter自认为已经见过无数怪人，他的生活与其他大学生相比可是要丰富多彩几百倍，他去过太空，打过外星人，他还和Iron man滚过床单。尽管他做过这么多的事，但魔幻的现实还是能让他感受到自身的卑微。

这个世界上怎么可能会存在这么幼稚的对话？

一个活了几千年的神和一个已经在这个世界上封顶的人在这里进行着三岁孩子都不会进行的谈话。

是不是活得越久就越不会说话？

男孩试图停下这个毫无意义的对话，他觉得自己就是一个幼儿园的老师，管理着两个一言不合就会毁灭世界的小朋友。

“其实先生们……”

“小矮人也会还嘴了？你们这颗星球还真是丝毫秩序都不讲。”

Loki第一次听到公主这个称谓时气得恨不得再发动一次侵略，过了一段时间也不知道他看了些什么，倒是能心平气和地面对这个“外号”。

“地球的公主可不会每天都想着侵略外星文明，倒是女巫极有可能做出这样的事，不过上一个在地球上被发现的女巫已经在英国被火烧死了。”

“额……先生们？”

Peter做出最后的尝试。

“看来你们中庭人对女士与死者都普遍缺乏尊重，怪不得这个星球的文明千穿百孔。不过作为小矮人，因为得不到足够长的腿被嘲笑而导致扭曲的心理也不是不能理解。”

Loki用他一米八的大长腿又换了个造型，他重新为自己倒上一杯酒，完全没有要停下来的意思。这也算得上是一场没有硝烟的战争，若是换做别个什么人，极有可能会被他活活气死。而当对面坐着Tony时，情况就朝着白热化而去，整个美国嘴炮玩得最溜的男人。在对骂这种事情上，自负又好战的男人一点都没有认输的意思。

“Mr.Stack，Loki！你们能不能先停下来？”

peter终于忍无可忍，他究竟还要腰酸背痛地站在这里听这样的对话多久！蜘蛛侠的能力可不是用在欢爱后维持体力的，他们现在还有一个不大不小的麻烦需要解决。

这两个男人真的是一点轻重缓急都不知道。

“不如我们先来说说昨天的那场地震？那场地震超级不正常，真的超级不正常，我就在那里！那样的震幅不可能是随便什么人就能制造出来的！Mr.Stack…”

男孩的喋喋不休被男人打断了，打从Peter认识Tony的第一天开始，Iron man就热衷于打断他说话（他承认一半以上是废话）。

“放轻松，Spiderman。我现在没叫你孩子也没叫你Peter而是叫你Spiderman，拿出一点复仇者该有的冷静。我当然知道这场地震不对劲，它的震源在地表，而且我听说有人在地震表面看到了人脸。”

Loki没说话，他墨绿色的眼睛狡黠地在两个人之间打量，他根本不关心这个地震，中庭的蝼蚁总会做出一些令神都感到诧异的事情，比如说索尔就不明白汉堡里为什么可以加鸡蛋（这事他也不明白，味道真是一言难尽）。同理，Loki也不是很能明白那些做事损人不利己，还有可能被复仇者缠上的反派脑子里装的都是些什么浆糊。

“比起这个，peter，你不觉得你应该和我回一趟基地吗？May很担心你。”

Tony努力把这句话说得平静而冷淡，只有他自己知道这几个音节藏起了多少的颤抖。他总算把憋了一年的话流利地说出来了。

他大老远地跑来这个地方，不是来解决什么人脸地震也不是来和外星小公主自寻霉头，他只是来带他的男孩回家。他想要peter和他回家，他们的家在曼哈顿，而不是这个意大利的海岸小镇。

一个渺小又伟大的任务，一个崇高而卑微的理想，一个简单又不太可能完成的要求。

“我想我们可以之后再谈这件事情，毕竟我觉得，现在不是谈这个事情的时候。我的意思是说，有更要紧的事情。”

Peter没有赞同也没有反对，他选择了更加平稳的转移话题。

Tony盯着他看了几秒，然后投降式地选择了闭嘴。他了解他的男孩，peter除了是一个美国大学生，还是复仇者的一员，而身为复仇者，他们每个人都会有一种难以言述的责任感。这一点毋庸置疑得也体现在peter身上。

“三公主，你还要留在这儿吗？不怕我和你那傻大个哥哥报个信吗”

“你放心，我走的时候，会把你的小蜘蛛带上，让你找上个几年也不是什么难事。”

Loki从善如流地反击后，认命地打开了电脑。他当然不愿意和Tony合作，事实上他根本就没有和任何人好好地合作过。但是这一次的事引起了他的兴趣，这个小镇是他用来观赏中庭人的绝佳平台，他可不希望有什么不干净的东西闹到他门前。

“这是这几年地震的资料，蜿蜒着整个Amalfitana的地震持续了很多年的时间，但无一例外都来自于这颗星球的呼吸。唯独只有这一次，地震的源头在地表。而比较有趣的一点是，地震前后半小时的时间内所有的电子设备都陷入了瘫痪，这是正常情况。不正常的是，所有的电子设备在半小时后恢复了功用。这么简单的事，你们并没有查出来，对吧？”

Tony第一次被噎到不发一言，这一年的时间他根本就无心工作，寻找peter和认清自己想要干什么就花费了他大部分的时间。无限战争过去后的几年中，他们都松了一口气，以至于忘记了这个世界并不会因为灭霸的离开而最终和平。

不得不承认，在作死这个方面，地球在宇宙中拥有着自己独特的地位。

“电子脉冲？”

“普通的电子脉冲达不到如此规模的覆盖，应该是核电子脉冲。”

Tony盯着那个显示器看了几秒后终于忍无可忍，他已经很久没看过实体的电脑屏幕。

“Friday，把Edith接进来，我要看到这个地区所有的资料。”  
这是Peter第一次听到Edith的名字，他不知道这个名字究竟有什么意义，就是没由来的一瞬间，他感到了前所未有的悲伤，仿佛藏在这几个字母之下的深意席卷了他每一块肌肤。

“Edith？”

他将这个词放在舌尖翻弄。

“Hi，Peter，I'm Edith.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter始终没有问出Edith的意义，这个谜团直到他和Tony生命的尽头都没有解决，两个人都把这事当成了一种默契，忽略否并决他们共同的的梦魇，把未成形的悲剧彻底扼杀在萌芽之中。

Peter始终没有问出Edith的意义，这个谜团直到他和Tony生命的尽头都没有解决，两个人都把这事当成了一种默契，忽略否并决他们共同的的梦魇，把未成形的悲剧彻底扼杀在萌芽之中。

“如果是核电子脉冲，就意味着所有的电子设备，包括摄像头都不能使用？那我们所有的系统就全部都不管用了啊。”

Edith接手了Loki的网络系统后，把所有的信息都全部罗列在三个人面前。熟悉的电子屏幕让Peter想起了曾经的日子，在他成为复仇者的几年内，Tony一直都让他享受着最完备的后勤系统。

“小公主，你怎么看？”

Tony没有急于下什么定论，他当然知道Loki留了后手，不论是他给Peter的眼镜还是什么别的屏蔽了他的卫星的东西，Loki一向不是个不准备的人。

“怎么？小矮人也没办法了？我还以为技术是你自负的资本呢。”

“如果你质疑我的资本，完全可以拿出你自己的，长得好看可没什么用。”

Peter深吸一口气，告诉自己这是个假的世界，而且他对此束手无策。

“我倒是希望你到时候别来求着我帮你。”

Loki抬起右手，无名指上是一枚他从不离身的戒指，金色的戒面上镶了一颗墨绿色的宝石，Peter几次想开口问，都被Loki回绝。而现在，一个金黄色的光屏通过那枚戒指出现在他们眼前。

“这是……齐塔瑞人？”

“我相信阿斯嘉德，斯克鲁和克里星人的事情你们都已经知道了。但是齐塔瑞人，你们打败了他们却根本不了解他们。你曾经把核弹送进了他们的母舰，可惜这个族群就和地球的蟑螂一般，生生不息。”

Tony这辈子最讨厌的事情就是承认别人说得对，而当这个别人成为Loki时，一切就朝着更加让人恼火的方向而去。尤其是这种时候，他最好承认Loki说得对。

“齐塔瑞人？那岂不是十年前？”

Peter努力回忆了一下十年前纽约的样子，那场浩劫让整个曼哈顿面目全非，繁华一昔倾塌，高楼大厦基乎没几个存活下来的，到处都布满了外太空的残骸。

那是人类第一次如此清晰地直面宇宙，也是恐惧开始在这颗星球蔓延的源头。

可惜十年前的Peter还太小，没有引以为豪的蜘蛛感应，他也只能做所有惊恐避难的人群之一。而十年前的始作俑者，现在却站在这里拿着一个精致漂亮的高脚杯和他们说话。Peter再一次感受到了这种神奇感，这种自从他跟着Loki开始就没消停过的神奇感。

“十年，于我不过一瞬。我只是比较讶异你们中庭蝼蚁遗忘的速度。”

“我们倒是没忘记Banner把你按在地上摩擦的那几个镜头，我到死都会记得那经典的一幕。”

一提到这个Loki就立马变脸，就算他从来不否认掩饰自己所做的事情。事实上他一直都以此为荣，他一直都认为血统里的高贵让他拥有生而为神的傲气。十年的时间，相对于他千年的寿命，不过是弹指一挥的瞬间，这不过是他漫长生命中的一抹亮色，眼前的中庭也不过是他停留的一个旅行之地。但这些一切都并不代表他愿意让人知道他丢脸的往事，哪怕他看到过Thor以相同的姿势被按在地上摩擦也不能让他有所愉悦。

“你不可能看到，当时没有任何人在场。”

“可惜那会儿你手下的蠢货也没用任何的电子脉冲，我的摄像头可是云端备份了几百份。你要高清蓝光版吗？我可以发给你。”

虽然Peter完全没有听懂这一回合他们究竟再说什么，但参考了两个人的脸色后，他认为Mr.Stark应该更胜一筹。Loki的脸色黑得就像他最喜欢的苦咖啡。

邪神没有再继续理会Tony，他不打算把口舌功夫浪费在和一个小矮子的对话中。按理来说这件事已经牵扯到了他的过往，如果他不想惹上什么多余的麻烦，就应该立马收拾东西走人。

其实Loki一直在浩瀚的星河中寻找着最终的归宿之地，他确信自己不属于阿斯加德，更不属于冰寒之地，他承认自己曾经对这两个地方有过眷恋，可他不承认自己将永远被禁锢在那里。他逃离着束缚自己的宿命，不断惹出一些麻烦来调剂他的生活，这一切都在他不自知的情况下发生着。

直到他遇到了Peter。

皇后区的小男孩在这个地球上实属一个意外的收获，他亚麻色的头发总是乱糟糟的模样，这会令Loki想到另一个头发乱糟糟的人，理所当然也会令他感到不快。但好在，男孩的诸多行为却可以很快冲散这样的不快。

在他怂恿Peter离开Tony之前，邪神对蜘蛛侠做了足够多的观察，他的战斗方式，出现的时机，巡查的路线，甚至于他的那些废话都被邪神一一记录下来。他对比着这个新生代的复仇者，他与初代的杂技团成员有些极大的不同，尽管他看上去也很像杂技团的一员，但这个孩子本质上与他们是不同的。

这绝对是对Peter纯净内心的一种高度赞美。

Spiderman是一个很纯粹的英雄，他所有的一切动机并非出自国家，家庭，事业和过往的血债带给他的重重压迫，这个男孩所做的事情，所行使的责任全部都由他的内心而出。换句话说，他所做的事情真的都是他想做的事情。这在写颗充满争端，压迫，无可奈何，无数妥协的星球上是多么的难能可贵。

然而真正能打动邪神的事情还远远不止于此，他惊异与Peter Parker与蜘蛛侠的区别。这完全是两个不同的个体，当他脱下红色的紧身衣后，他真的就是个高中生，从不滥用自己的能力，也从不会去多管闲事。狡猾的Peter在为人处事方面自有一套标准，而且这样的标准也的确称得上是标新立异。

总体而言，对Loki来说，Peter就像是他旅途过程中发现的一个宝物，他急于了解中庭这个奇怪的地方，这个蓝色的星球总是在一些莫名其妙的地方给他带来不一样的感觉，其中竟然还夹杂着类似于挫败这样的情绪。

Peter给了他一个新的角度，去看待人类这个物种，这是一个全新的角度，它很纯粹，就如同男孩本人一样。

“Peter，你怎么看？”

突然被大佬们点名，还是突然被Loki点名，Peter吓得差点把咖啡杯摔到地上。倒不是说他没资格插手，只是这两个人吵得不可开交，他甚至以为他们已经把自己给忘了。

“呃，我觉得这不是齐塔瑞人，至少不全是齐塔瑞人。我之前接触过Mr.Stark的回收战损部门，”他下意识看了一眼Tony，发现对方也在看着他“武器装备确实很像，但我确定，那绝对不是，这是人为装备。”

“Edith.”

Tony又给自己倒了杯酒，他果然没有看错人，无论什么时候，Peter都会给他带去不一样的惊喜，而这样的惊喜是别人无法给他的。

 

 

“Oh, shit！这究竟是什么鬼？”

“Language.”

Loki不屑地横了一眼Tony，在满嘴跑火车方面，Iron man可一点都不像曼哈顿的贵公子。Loki很高兴Peter没有被这个男人带坏，当他和他用地球的语言交流时，从来不会听到什么他不想听到的东西。

他被Stark称为睡衣宝宝也并不是因为他糟糕的衣品，确实是因为男孩在某些时候乖得令人称奇。

“好吧，放大了看确实有点吓人，这还算一个人类吗？我觉得这已经可以归为异性的范畴了！”

“认真的吗？异性？我以为《星球大战》就已经够扯的了。我们能暂时忘掉这些奇怪的电影吗？以及，把你衣领上那副眼镜给我拿掉，如果你需要我会给你准备的。”

Tony自从看到Loki的那一刻就想明白了为什么这一年的搜寻都石沉大海，Loki的小玩意真的太多，数不胜数，防不胜防。Tony不得不承认如果自己不好好动动脑子，可能地球上最天才的人这个名号就要易主了。

“小矮人，成熟点，你准备怎么应付这个东西？”

他们三个人的角色在不断转变，Tony试图破坏Peter与Loki的联系，而Loki也毫不犹豫地反击，被夹在中间的Peter只能随时防着这两个男人打起来。

“这算是齐塔瑞人和人类的混种吗？我在生物课上学到过齐塔瑞人，他们是一种机械生物体，而这个，”男孩停顿了一下，因为他不知道到底该称呼这个东西为什么，“这个人吧，他保留了人类的大部分特征。”

“Kid，我不想提醒你，但我必须提醒你，你已经旷课一学年了。”

Tony.专业泼人冷水.Stark再次把话题扯远。其实他现在根本没什么心思去解决这个半人半外星体，虽然他的形象看上去十分影响市容市貌，但目前为止他还没有搞出什么伤亡率高的事情。他满脑子想的只有把Peter绑回纽约，帮他把旷课一年落下的MIT的课程补上，然后再聊一聊他们遗留下来的历史问题。

说起来，Tony也是Peter的学长。MIT作为全世界最优秀的学府，学风严谨，怎么可能出现旷课一年还不追查的情况，Tony当时确定这个小屁孩有贼心没贼胆，做完就跑之后，干脆利落地给MIT的校长，也是他曾经的导师洋洋洒洒写了三封邮件，表示鉴于Peter在他创作时给予他的无限灵感，他希望可以把这个大一新生招入为期一年半的一个新项目。

不管真假与否，Tony的导师的确是卖了个面子给他。为了表达自己的诚意，Iron man和过去的十几年一样，附赠了自己母校一笔很可观的科学研究资金。

“他在我身边学到的东西可远远比和你们这些蝼蚁学的多。”

Loki从来未曾掩饰自己对于中庭的鄙视，他从很多年以前就极度看不起这颗蓝色的星球，Peter花了很多的时间去适应一个外星人每天换着角度地嘲讽自己的星球。

这样的感觉还挺奇妙的。

“比如说怎么败在我们手上？对，Peter看到没有，这就是教训，我总能找到你。”

Peter再次对比了战局，感觉这一回合Tony再一次以优势领先。他必须承认，在气人这件事上，Tony的能力与他在物理机械学的天赋基本可以成正比。

“是吗？我们再来一次？”

“那下次出现的就不止我了，还有你们Asgard的二公主。”

Loki不再说话，Thor一直都是他的软肋和底线。就算是身为Asgard的魔法师他也还是没能逃出自己的宿命，Thor就是他命中注定的一根长刺，不软不硬，拔不出去，牵一发而疼全身，任何的碰触都带着颤抖。

Tony带着扬眉吐气的表情结束了今天这场三番五次，三波五折并且毫无意义的争吵。

突然安静的空气让三个人把目光都再次放到那位半人半外星体的身上，Edith从全球的摄像头里筛选出不同地区的影像，在纽约和波士顿地区捕捉到了他的身影，即使看上去很模糊，但绝对可以确定是一个人。

“我们确认要叫他地震狂魔吗？你们中庭人取名字的水平果然和智商一样低。就没有一个好一点的名字了吗？”

“比如说，地震大叔？”

“Charles，Charles Jones。”

Edith把那个蠢得要死的名号打断，Tony好笑地看着Peter尴尬低下去的头，他自己都意识到这句话说得是多么蠢。感谢人工智能，他们只用了一个小时的时间就把一切的罪魁祸首刨地三尺地扒了出来。

而当Tony认真地浏览资料时，他马上就把笑容收了回去，这个孩子的履历是多么的令人眼熟。

“恐怕他的年纪是当不了大叔，Peter，我想你该认识一下他，你的学长，Charles Jones。如果他没有变成那样子，现在还在MIT学习机械物理的研究生课程。”

“Sir，需要我调取实习记录吗？”

人工智能的声音在一瞬间突然换成了他们更加熟悉的Friday，这个改变连Tony都感到惊讶，他一直以为Friday与Edith的权限是完全对等的。

“调出来，Edith为什么没有项目权限？”

“Sir，Charles Jones所实习的部门是Stark工业最核心的部门之一，在Stark工业的保密权限为一等，Edith没有被设置改项目的权限，所以无权访问。”

Friday一边回答着Tony的问题，一边迅速把所有档案都呈现为电子窗口。页面上陆续跳出有关于Charles Jones的记录，但这些照片与视频中的男人简直是天差地别。

如果不是Tony确定Friday不会出错，这样的结果恐怕他自己都不会相信。不过他现在的疑惑可不仅仅只有这么一个，虽然有很长一段时间Stark工业的商业运作是交给了Pepper打理，但Tony对自己的科研部门还是非常熟悉的。他怎么不知道有什么核心部分需要给他开发的AI单独设置权限？

Tony的担心全部聚到了胸口，他没有出声，也没有再表达自己的疑惑。而一旁的Peter现在就完全沉浸在惊讶中，视频与图片中男人的差异任何一个有眼睛的人都看得出来。男孩望着档案上的图片和各类信息，心情异常复杂，如果他没有成为Spiderman，如果他没有和Mr.Stark发生这么多的事，他很有可能就和Charles。更别说照片上那张脸比他还要更加讨人喜欢，他的简历上还有自己羡慕的一切，182的身高，六年的橄榄球正选队员，他甚至还是奥林匹克游泳组的备选选手。还有从小到大都很完美的学历，被MIT的物理系高分录取，大一的时候就取得了Stark工业的实习机会。

这简直就是一个完美的男孩。

“Mr.Stark，他好像是你的实习员工？”

Peter有点不敢确定，一年前他离开了复仇者，离开了Tony，而这个男孩则是在一个月之前离开的Stark工业。按照Loki所说，在这一年中复仇者几乎没有出过什么大的任务，那是不是意味着他变成那个样子应该就是在刚刚离开Stark公司后。

“Friday，让人力资源部把他的材料传过来，不要管什么权限不权限的，他怎么进的公司，谁招进来的，为什么招进来，他来到公司后接触过谁，实习期间经手的所有项目都给我找出来。”

“Yes Sir.”

Stark工业作为目前世界上最有实力的公司，离不开他们对于新项目的支持，仅仅只是Tony有印象的项目就不下四位数，以Friday的速度，也用了大概十分钟的时间才把资料找齐，放到了Tony面前。

Loki意外得没有开口讽刺Tony，他绿色的眼睛里酝酿了一些别人看不懂的情绪，似乎是懒得开口，又像是有口难言。

不过Tony不在乎，他懒得在乎。

至于Peter，他把自己所有的注意力都放到那份简历上，身高是他没办法弥补的痛，他一直希望可以有一个180的身高，至少不会让女生们无法穿高跟鞋。而为了不引人注目，他也得放弃那些吸引眼球的项目，橄榄球，棒球，足球，他原本能做好的一切都不能做得太好。

“Mr.Stark，我想你得看看这个。”

Peter在Charles完美简历的中间找到了一行字，上面写着这个男孩曾经在大一的时候发表过一篇论文，内容范畴是机械生物的发展。

“MIT年度论文评比前三，我知道为什么他大二就能进我的公司。这篇论文已经具备极高的实操性，而且只有Stark工业能把它做出来。”

作为曾经MIT最厉害的学霸，Tony当然对这个每年论文的评比有足够的了解，相比起别的大学在理论方面的重视程度，MIT对实操性的要求远远高出一个级别。而纽约大战后，Stark工业接管了所有的战后工作，Charles这篇论文只有在Stark工业才能变现。

“他在Stark工业实习的时候有没有在生物部门？”

“不，他没在生物部门，他当时的实习项目是这个。”

Tony点开了一篇资料，上面有Charles经手的实验组的具体内容。

“这是什么？”

Peter根本看不懂那张纸上的东西。

“不管这是什么，我希望你不要轻举妄动。”

Tony压低音量，又异常认真。

或许他们保护世界是本能，但怎么保护世界就真不是本能可以解决的。男孩在保护世界之前更需要学会保护自己，他并不知道自己对人类最强的守护者有多重要。

“让我猜猜？和齐塔瑞人有关？”

Loki也没怎么看懂，他了解齐塔瑞人，但是不包括把这些外星体解剖后。

“Bingo，他在太空机械项目。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你应该知道十年前我是向灭霸借来的齐塔瑞军队。”

“我还记得你十年前还欠了我一杯酒。”

Tony不再被Loki牵着鼻子走，他跳出了陈年往事的怪圈，把噩梦丢到了天边。十年前他们遇到了索尔和Loki这对神域兄弟，十年后他们这群怪胎以怪异的方式安然相处。他不再担心来自于宇宙未知的力量，他们是一个团队，一个完整并且拥有同一信念的团队，这已然成为复仇者的一个共识。

所以时隔多年后，有人再度揭开他的伤疤时，Tony能够坦然面对，疤痕下面不是血淋淋的一片，而是白皙的新肉。

就算他们老了，像Peter这样的男孩也会顶替他们的。

Peter总觉得两个男人的这几句对话是话里有话，他尝试去挖掘更深层次的东西，但是均以失败告终。Tony和Loki在这一点上是默然达成了一致，一些无法开口的过去就让他彻底成为过去，这是老一辈人对秘密保守的共同态度。

“这个太空机械项目到底是什么？”

Peter把注意力又拉回了视频，既然两个人都不希望他听懂话里的深意，那他确实就应该收手。如果说他在Tony和Loki的身上同时学到了什么，那就是接受这群男人别扭的关心比拒绝他们来得容易。

他礼貌地为他们留出了余地，转头仔细地端详了几张不同角度的照片，在很久之前他刚刚成为Spiderman的时候，他以为能力使他变强。而当他作为Spiderman经历了很多后，他突然意识到，并非是能力让他变强，而是心态与信念使他与众不同。看着这个学长，他浑身上下说不出的难过，究竟是遇到了什么，他会把自己变成这幅模样？更让人担心的是，他是不是唯一一个变成这样的？在他之后，是否还有别人也变成了这样？

Peter有点不敢往下想，对于他而言在外太空的甜甜圈上打外星人远远要比在地球上经历一些匪夷所思的事情来得容易。

“小矮人，这篇论文提到了几个有趣的概念，我想知道你们地球人究竟有没有掌握这些东西。”

Loki修长的手指在Friday摆出来的资料上随意指点了几下，一些新的页面就出现在他们眼前，很多资料都是加密的级别，里面所陈述的东西也完全超出了Peter的知识范围。这里面的研究甚至涉及到了宗教与哲学，一些奇奇怪怪的痕迹雕刻在一看就有数千年的文物之上。他上一次接受这样的设定，还是在《哥斯拉》和《木乃伊》之中。

“齐塔瑞人不仅仅是一个拥有强劲外星科技的种族，很多星球都有自己先进的文明，相比起来地球就像是一个渔村。灭霸看中他们的一个重要原因在于，他们是一个会变形的种族，机械化就是他们变形的状态之一。这里面包含的可不是什么机械生物，而是生物链接魔法。”

Loki狡黠的瞳眸中闪过了一丝了然和嘲讽，看来有人趁着这颗星球没有什么拿得出手的魔法师就开始浑水摸鱼。要知道在Asgard，生物链接魔法可是非常拿不上台面的东西。魔法师们根本不屑于用金属来装饰自己。

Tony仔细看着Loki指出来的资料，他嘴抿成了一条直线，心里犹如明镜，这一切绝对不可能发生在他的工作室。魔法对于Stark来说就是就是奇奇怪怪的东西，他是一个未来科学家，而不是一个未来杂技团。

“不对，他是在太空机械项目组实习，但太空机械项目组没有合成生物的装备，整个Stark工业，只有我的实验室拥有可以变现理论的器材。我可没见过这个叫Charles的小伙子。”

Charles是他的实习员工不错，但一个大二的学生在Stark工业的权限还没有Peter十分之一高，这个孩子参加的项目连总控室都进不去，更别提是最高规格的Tony私人实验室。

“会不会是有人从战损部门偷运出了这些装备，在私底下的某个黑作坊或者工厂做人体实验！就像……”

Peter想用克隆岛来做比喻，但看着Tony像在看傻子一样的眼神，他最终默默地选择了闭嘴。他今天已经听了太多的嘲讽，完全不需要再多一点来自取其辱。

“我知道你想用某部电影来做比喻，但Peter你什么时候才能知道大部分电影都是骗人的。《回到未来》，《终结者》，《星球大战》，《热浴盆时光机》，当然也包括《逃离克隆岛》，《寂静岭》还有别的有关于没有任何设备就能进行人体改造的电影。”

“《星球大战》也不对？”

“你转头看看你旁边站着的小公主，你问问他有木有死星这颗星球。”

Loki对着转过头来看自己的Peter露出了一个假笑，他还要说几次，银河系里没有氪星也没有死星。

“Mr.Stark，还有一个地方！赵博士的生命摇篮！”

Peter可没忘了是什么把当时已经半只脚踏进棺材的Tony拉回来的，生命摇篮毫无疑问是最符合生物合成的装备，而这个设备也确实没有在Tony的实验室。

“Friday，定位生命摇篮。”

几秒钟后，三个人绝望地看到了那个蓝色的定位标志出现在Stark大厦的位置。那光点一闪一闪的样子，看得Tony一阵头疼，他现在已经可以猜到Natasha要怎么唠叨自己了。在他的男孩失踪的一年中，他确实错过了很多的问题。

“既然设备问题已经解决了，那现在就只剩下魔法的应用了，你们中庭的三流魔法师还真是掉价。”

“魔法师还分一流二流吗？有什么特殊的评判标准吗？Loki，你和Dr.Strange相比，谁水平更高？”

Peter根本不知道他嘴里的两位魔法师有什么恩怨情仇，但他知道自己肯定说错了什么，在他刚刚说完的三秒内，Loki的脸色以肉眼可见的速度开始变化，变成了极端恼怒的样子。而Tony则是完全相反，他的嘴角已经快要咧到耳根。

“啊？Loki你认识博士吗？”

“当然，他当然认识，我听说博士让他做了三十分钟的自由落体。”

Tony.爱爆黑料.Stark从来不会放过任何一个调侃Loki的机会。

“与其在这嘲笑唯一会帮你的人，不如好好想想该怎么解决。这事绝对不会是那个地球法师的手笔，至于到底是谁，你们为什么不亲自去问问他呢？”

Loki用倨傲的态度隔绝了眼底的算计，他当然不是单纯想给小矮子做好事。

 

“Mr.斯塔克，这样真的会有用吗？我不是说Friday的计划不好，我当然相信她！我……我只是从来没有以Peter的样子在这种时候出现过，我想我可能有点紧张。”

Peter这个一紧张话就多的毛病在一年中没有丝毫改善，连Loki的毒舌都没有让他收敛半分，反而变得更加话唠。

他的眼镜到处乱转，一副完全不知道自己应该看哪里的样子。

“Peter，you are Spiderman.And I trust you 。”

这一定是男孩这辈子听过最动人的情话，在Peter.Pakar短暂的二十多年生活中，没有一个人如此相信过他。May始终支持他，但那个心心念念他的女人一定不会鼓励他以身涉险。

Tony不一样，他信任Peter，这不是相信Peter可以考一个好大学的那种信任，他相信Peter可以做好Spiderman，他相信他的男孩可以守护好自己所珍重的东西。

Iron man的信任就像是他本人一样，天生就令人有一种安心感。

“小矮子，你就一点也不担心吗？那只小虫可不是Hulk。”

“Loki，你知道吗，要是Hulk真在这里，我赌一幢楼，第一个藏起来的人就是你。”

Tony和Loki坐在战机的两边，两双大眼睛互相瞪着对方，好像这样就能吧因为被迫合作而失去的气势补回来。不说别人，就是Tony自己都有一种强烈的违和感，他现在和Loki坐在同一架飞机上还没有打起来，而这个男人现在都没有斜插一脚浑水摸鱼，反而真的安安心心地不捣乱。他不想这么说，但这样的Loki比那个狂妄自大的混蛋还要让他不安。

 

“Stark，你知道这个项目，你只是没对他说实话。”这是自从他们见面以来，Loki第一次叫他的名字，而Tony对此毫不意外，“你们人类总是面对着自己无法驾驭的力量却固执地想要拥有。”

“我知道这个项目，但三年前我就让人叫停了。Loki，这世上的混蛋不仅仅只有你一个，我们都是，都足够混蛋。”

Tony抬起头，眺望着飞机下蓝色的海域，他何尝不明白Loki说的话，他们本来就是一类人，永远在伤害自己身边的人。

人在这个世上总会有自己想要去把握的，想要去拥有的，想要去保护的，权力，地位，财富，爱人，太多的牵挂最终会把人拖垮。

而力量是唯一的解决办法。

“这件事我会告诉Peter，在解决完所有的一切之后，我会告诉他，原本是我开始的这个项目。而我这么做只是因为不想再经历一次失去他。”

Tony收回了视线，转头开始摆弄飞机上的系统，他必须保证Peter在没有战衣的情况下能全身而退。

“对了，如果你打算指责我这么做并质疑我的出发点，那你可以想想，你会怎么做？如果有一天，Thor死在你面前。”

Tony再次调试了设备，Peter永远也不会知道距离地球不远的地方，有几颗Stark家的卫星始终跟随于他。

为了防止打草惊蛇，Tony和Loki都不方便出面，最好的人选自然就落到了Peter身上。这时候是真的要感谢Spiderman的知名度没有邪神和Iron man那么高，加上Peter的真实身份也没有曝光。一个看上去20岁的男孩子，在这种情况下是一点威胁力都没有。

“好了三公主，你不需要回答我，答案你自己清楚就好，我不需要知道，我不会让Peter在我面前出事的。人类就是这样的自私，尤其是我。”

Tony紧盯着Peter，他已经顺着Loki指出的路走到了那间小屋门口，现在他要假装自己是一个什么都不知道的旅人。在漫山的树林中迷了路，只能寻找一个好心人家收留他。

“你确定是那里？”

“那间屋子有魔法的残留痕迹，至少他到过那里。”

Loki也紧紧盯着Peter，那是一间很常见的木屋，正常家庭就可以负担得起，一个很好的藏身之地。Loki是这里唯一一个懂魔法的，他精通宇宙中大部分的魔法，他的母亲把他教的很好，连残留的魔法痕迹都能追寻。这是少有的能力，至少Thor那个笨蛋就没有这样的能力。

Loki当然怀疑过这一切都是Stark捣的鬼，他调查过地球，除了那个坐在圣殿中讨人厌的医生外，没有人拥有特别特殊的魔法力量，更遑论生物链条魔法这样的高阶法术。Tony无疑是这个星球的佼佼者，他直面过灭霸，直面过齐塔瑞人，他见识过很多的强力魔法，并且或多或少逗与之交手。他对魔法有着最直观的了解。

不过现在他否认了自己的想法，这个男人的心思根本不在那些地方，他的心思一直都在现在他盯着的人身上。

Loki不由翻了个白眼，人类真是种很奇怪的生物，Peter当时用一种诡异的方式祈求Tony的爱，男孩把自己藏到了卑微的尘埃中，希冀他的Tony可以接受，但现实就是如此残酷，男人拒绝了他。

现在Tony又以另一种诡异的方式表达自己的爱，绝口不提感情，只是用信任和保护默默包裹着Peter。

说一句我爱你就很难吗？

Love这个词的发音很难吗？

Loki忍不住自己频繁翻白眼的冲动。

“你好，我是Peter，我本来想去Monteplqiano，但是似乎走错了。”

Peter敲开了门，说着早就准备好的台词，事实上开门的人才出现时他几乎不敢相信。这就是资料上的那张脸，没有各种奇怪的机械链条，也没有其他的东西，他站在那里，比Peter高出了一个头，很温和的让Peter进了屋。

事情向奇怪的方向偏离，没有什么地震狂魔，也没有什么生物链条魔法，Peter和Charles谈论了很多，他们就真的像是他乡遇校友一般，交谈甚欢。

“你确定你拿到的资料不错？”

Loki语气轻蔑，他指着屏幕上播出来的画面，质疑着Tony。

“那你不是还说那间屋子有魔法痕迹吗？”

Tony也不甘落后，在挑刺这种事上，他就没输过几次。

他们就这么僵持了几秒钟，在确信这又是一场平局后叹了口气，然后又同时皱起了眉头。他们一定是漏了什么重要的东西。平静让这一切看上去更加令人不安。

“Mr.Stark，我该怎么办？Charles看上去没有什么问题，他他说自己是来攀岩的，暂时借住在这里。他看上去很正常，他还说他离开的一年是为了放松一下自己，并没有什么意外。我们是不是搞错了什么？”

Peter在木屋的客房里打开了通话的耳机，他不知道刚刚自己和Charles的谈话Tony听到了多少。就像他始终不知道他每一次的留言消息Tony都会认真听完一样，他只能重复地把谈话的重点再说一遍。

“我听到了Peter，我们确定那就是Charles，但现在这样的状况Loki也无法解释，你暂时待在那里一下，注意自己的安全……”

Tony还想说，别擅自行动，可惜久违的地震如期打破了她的话。

地震如他们所料的开始。

 

 

“Charles？Charles？”

Peter几乎是在同一时刻就发现了不对劲，感谢万能的蜘蛛感应，尽管它有时候会不太灵敏，不过看在总能救下这个粗心的孩子的份上，可以对不灵的时候忽略不计。

他拉开窗户跳了出去，木屋的结构并不算很稳固，他必须马上找到Charles。震感依旧在持续，房间里大部分的部件都倒了下来，砸碎的玻璃滚得到处都是。

而当他拉开窗户时，才发现主卧中并没有人影。

Peter深吸了一口气，他不得不选择向震感最强的地区寻找，而这一次沿途掉落下的树枝，石头，也都被他灵活地躲开。感谢这一年Loki拉着他出去跑上跑下，他的体力始终没有变差。

他心中不安的感觉越来越强烈，他一点都不希望Charles出事。

随着他的不断深入，树林扭曲的程度也越来越可怕，他不得不用蛛丝把他们掰直才能继续通过。而在森林的最深处，他终于找到了Charles。

那是视频中出现的Charles。

Peter不知道该不该把他称作人，那副模样真的不太像人，浑身的筋络都变成了钢铁，但肌肉结构却奇迹地保留了下来，他浑身发红，像是一块岩浆，散发出的热量加上这块湖，蒸腾出大量的雾气。

“Charles？Charles？你冷静下来……”

Peter尝试去接近他，蛛丝射到靠近他的一颗树上，但是气温太高，他不确定自己的蛛丝还能不能再承受住一个人的体重。

“Peter？不！别过来！你走开……走的越远越好！我求求你了，走开好不好……”

男人的语气很坚决，他在哀求Peter离开，他始终记得这是一个无辜的人，是他的学弟，他不能伤害他。他似乎还有一点意识，尽管看上去不是很清醒，他在挣扎，那些钢筋在控制他，侵蚀着他。

Peter完全能感受到他的痛苦，男人的叫喊，绝望的悲鸣全部都进到Peter的耳朵中，因为蜘蛛感应，他甚至能听到他的肌肉被钢筋烧焦又快速愈合的声音，这需要承担多少痛苦，Peter根本无法想象。

但他没有办法帮他，那些东西根植于骨血中，外力没有办法碰触。他所能做的只有眼睁睁地看着刚刚还和自己相谈甚欢的学长生不如死。

这样的无力感彻底打败了Peter，他突然想起自己在成为Spiderman的那一天说过的话。

能力越大责任越大。

他从来没有觉得一个人和自己是如此的息息相关，甚至相关到跟随着对方的呼吸，自己都会疼痛。

他看着岩融从那具年轻的身体里喷发，湖水甚至被高温瞬间蒸腾了一半，机械钢筋扭动着肆虐大地，大树被连根拔起，而Peter的蛛丝却接近不了他。

男孩只能看着不堪重负的身体在自己年轻炸裂，徒留一地血肉。

 

 

Tony的飞机降下森林时，所有的躁动都已经停止。Peter给他发了消息，Charles身上所有的监视设备都已经毁坏，随着那个年轻的生命，统统归于沉寂。他的眼泪还没有擦干净，大滴大滴地挂在睫毛上，整个脸都是脏兮兮的。尖叫过后的嗓子有些沙哑，却依旧固执地和他说着话。

Tony只能依稀通过唇形判断他要说什么。

“Ok，我答应你。”

其实Peter不开口Tony都知道他要说什么，这个孩子想从根源查出问题所在，所有的根源或许都在那个项目中。这个过程很危险，但Tony也想不出第二个人选。

这是他必须要做出的一个选择，一年前他就犯了这个错，他以为的保护并不是男孩想要的东西。他是应该放手给Peter去做，去做他想做的事情。

“等回去，我就让你进那个部门，我们会救出他的。”

Peter还在说，他解释了很多，尽管他自己都不知道自己在说什么，他只是保持着说这个动作，不让自己停下来。

他知道有一些东西开始变得不一样，但现在他不想去思考，他把自己完全交给了Tony，交给他最信任的人。


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha和Clint坐在沙发上，他们俩坐在这里大概有两个多小时，喝光了三杯浓缩咖啡，其中一杯是三倍浓缩，Clint还吃掉了基地最后的小饼干。

“我们要坐在这里，直到饼干吃完吗？”

“Clint，你又在说什么蠢话，饼干被你已经吃完了。”

“那我们为什么还要坐在这里？”

Natasha眨眨眼，嘴角带着了然的微笑，然后他们又恢复了沉默。

这件事对所有人而言都非常奇怪，当Tony把Peter和Loki一股脑全部带回复仇者大厦时，Clint只差没连着Iron man本人一起揍出基地。这实在是一件看上去，听上去都十分匪夷所思的事情，诡异到连复仇者这群怪胎都接受不了。

Natasha活络的心思也一时之间突然不知道该向哪方面想，这种感觉就好比你嫉恶如仇还有点臭屁的爸爸突然把砸了你家窗户的坏小子领回来好吃好喝地哄着。

这是你爸要让你和他一直咒骂的坏小孩握手言和，还是说你爸其实是想把坏小子诱拐回家，等到酒过三巡就能用你的棒球棍在他脑门上来一下子。

不开任何玩笑，Natasha真是不知道Tony是个什么意思。如果她的记忆力没有出现任何错误，那最后一次他们见到Loki时，大家好像都恨不得在那位身上捅几个窟窿眼，不是Loki每天在他哥身上捅着玩的窟窿，是那种一刀子进去能对穿的程度。

不可否认，他们所有人都痛恨Loki，他们不知道Thor是怎么想的，但其它复仇者多多少少都和他有过一些梁子。她可没忘记当年Loki害得他们有多惨，Clint在那之后一直都有收到神盾局匿名的威胁信。

至于Peter Parker，他的状态更加不好，Natasha不过就看了一眼，都不用他开口说话，女人就知道男孩的心理防线现在处于极端脆弱的程度，这甚至让她想到了自己年轻的时候，某个极端脆弱的时期。

她看着他们从昆式喷气机上走下来，就像几年前他看着Tony从飞船上走下来。

 

“不，Nat，我现在不想谈这个。”

Tony拒绝了所有人的谈话，他独自坐在那里，摆弄着Friday弹出的窗口，他们很容易就认出了那是前几年纽约大战的图片，尤其是那些现在看起来也非常奇怪的齐塔瑞人。

“Tony……”

“不是现在，我真的不想谈。”

Wanda和Natasha相互对视一眼，然后她们把希望放到了斜靠在门边的Steve身上，不过后者除了沉默着摇头，也什么忙都帮不上。

最终，他们所有人都退出了客厅，给明显被什么所困扰的Tony留出了足够的空间。没有人希望这种事发生，但很可惜，不是所有事都会按他们所想的那样发展。

“那孩子就是Spiderman？他看上去真小。”

“小？你认真的吗？亲爱的，你看上去也不大。”

Wanda是临时被Natasha拉过来的，前几天她和Vision吵了一架，两个人在争吵中把厨房给炸了，搞得结束任务的Steve不仅没有三明治吃，还得帮着清理现场。折腾到深夜的美国队长最后只能惨兮兮地拉着Bucky和Sam去吃街角新开的披萨店。

值得庆幸的是，那家店尝起来不错。

“我们真的要把Loki留下来？我迫不及待地想看Hulk把他丢出去。”

Clint恨得牙痒痒，他的手一直都没离开过背上的弓箭，随时准备好送这位“前上司”一颗炸弹。

“我倒是丝毫不意外你会这么想。”

Loki自己从酒架上取了酒杯，他穿着黑色的西装，这个颜色让他看上去更加高挑精瘦，和那套绿色的斗篷不相上下，Natasha得承认，这个神经病的审美比在座的大部分人类好多了。

“我倒是很意外你会跟着他回来，据我所知你一直在逃避Thor，他会知道你在这里的。”

Natasha面无表情地看着Loki，她与Loki交手的次数应该是除了Thor之外最多的，她很了解这个男人，他高傲自大，他固执己见，他能看透人心灵最脆弱的地方，然后用他的银舌头彻底击败人。某种意义上他们两人一直都是同类，不过有时候Natasha会认为自己依旧不够了解这个男人。正如现在，她并不知道Loki为什么会出现在这。

“如果你们依旧如同之前那么愚蠢，那就去告诉他，告诉他我在这里。”

“你——”

“好了，三公主，如果你不想你们二公主找到你，那你最好安分一点。”

Tony从客厅走到餐厅结束了这场谈话，在Clint把他的箭射进Loki的心脏之前。

“我并不认为是我先惹的麻烦。”

“你还不认为你侵略地球了呢，好了，男孩们都冷静冷静。谁来说说为什么意大利海边会出现八级的人工地震。”

Friday配合地在屏幕上投出了两次地震的资料，当初Tony会到波西塔诺去出外勤就是因为复仇者检测到不正常的震动出现在那块区域。至于他是怎么找到的Peter，当然还是因为慌乱中男孩没有收拾好的蛛丝。

“我有理由相信，你们地球有法师在尝试自己不该尝试的东西。”

Loki意外地没有再过多纠缠，他阐述了自己的观点，然后闭上了嘴。

Charles的图片出现在所有人面前，之前的地震影响了他们所有电子设备的正常使用，而这一次Tony他们始终盘旋在那片区域的上空，也就是说这一次他们拿到了完整的影像资料，包括这个MIT的孩子是怎么从人类的形态变成“混血模式”的。

“Peter接近他的时候一切都正常，Loki算出了一个大概的时间，大概就是魔法起作用的时间段，区间跨度比较大，但事实证明他是对的。”

画面最终定格到了Charles周围所有树都倾倒的一刻，Friday调出了前一帧，Charles在那一刻已经看不出是个人类。

“这个……我们要怎么称呼？”

“Charles，Charles Jones，他是MIT的学生，生前对机械生物有着很深的了解，我猜这也是他变成这样的原因。”

Peter不知道什么时候偷偷溜出了房间，玻璃的门窗透出里面男孩现在的样子，他穿着黑色的T恤衫，眼眶还有一点红，但整体已经恢复了不少。Tony把视线放到了男孩身上，他开始重新审视Peter，他的男孩总是在不断给他惊喜，不断让他感受到年轻人的活力。他从没想过有一天这些东西会需要从别人身上感受，就算是Iron man也必须承认自己不再年轻。

不过他的不年轻让他学会了沉稳，也学会了担当，学会了更为周全的考虑，学会了更有原则的处事，人都是会变的，哪怕他是Tony.Stark。如果这样的事情发生在十年前，那一切都会变得简单，他喜欢Peter，于是他会不断和他上床，他们会去做情人间该做的事情，然后到某一天忍受不了对方时好聚好散。

一切都十分随意，还特别简单。

可是现在，Tony考虑的不再是这些，无论如何，他希望他的男孩快乐，做他想做的事，成为他想成为的人。

“Peter，你对这个Charles了解多少？”

Steve还是坐在会议桌的最前面，这几年他越发放飞自我，胡子遮去了他一半的面容，金色的头发也染成了深棕。

“呃…了解不多，他是MIT大三的学生，去年开始在Stark工业工作，我们查到了他相关的实验项目，但是从文字材料里看不出来有什么问题。”

Peter丢掉了一开始时的轻微紧张，他有一久没有回到这个地方，关于他和Tony的事他也不认为自己能瞒过在座的复仇者们，所以他以为当他再次回来时，很多事情会不一样。

他自己都没想到，他会如此平静地站在这里。

“是什么让他变成那样的？剩下的齐塔瑞人？地球上还有活着的这种东西？”

Wanda在九头蛇的时候接触过齐塔瑞人，不过她的力量主要来自于宇宙魔方，所以就算见过也对这东西了解甚少。而就算是当年参加了纽约大战的初代复仇者们也不对这种外星人有什么好感，除了恶心就是恶心。

“确实是齐塔瑞人，不过不能说是活着的，是那些剩下来的战损残骸。”

“你是说那些死了的齐塔瑞人会让人类变异？”

这句话立马就让所有人的脸色瞬间僵硬，这几年太平的日子过习惯了，突然间告诉他们地球多了这么一个大危机，经历过战争的人们立马就进入了警觉。

“当然不是无缘无故，准确一点来说是有人在用齐塔瑞人的残骸做人体实验。”

Peter放大了Charles的图，男孩的手指在屏幕上不断掠过，从各个细节说明了他认为的改造部分。机械植入是一个很高深的项目，Tony没想到不过几天的时间，Peter就能找到这么多的资料。

“目前我还找不到机械和肉体彻底融合的资料，按理来说单纯的机械组装不会拥有这么大的威力，更别提这么完整的变化，有一些东西是我们没办法解释的。Loki认为这和某种叫做生物链接的魔法有关。”

Peter结束了这场讲解，他还是有一点局促，尤其是无话可说的时候，他悄悄地从主屏幕面前挪开，想找一个地方让自己不再这么明显。

“我就说Tony气走了Spiderman是我们最大的损失。Peter，你做的很好。”

Natasha体贴地没有继续询问Charles，当初是她发现的不对劲，让Tony去的意大利。之后虽然Tony有意避开了他们，但女人还是从Friday的资料中大概猜出了事情的经过。

“那么现在的问题是我们得在他找到下一个试验品之前抓到这个幕后黑手，但愿他们的速度不要赶过我们。Peter，你还有什么计划吗？”

Steve终于从那个椅子上站了起来，他一直不算很了解Spiderman，尽管他很早就接触过这个孩子，他知道他来自于皇后区，也知道他喜欢看流行电影（这算是隔代亲吗？）当然，他对这个孩子最直观的印象还是在于他对Tony的重要性。他和Tony有这么多年的交情，那是第一次他从好友的眼睛里看不到光。那是完全失去的模样，一辈子只会对一个人有这样的感情。

“我会去Stark工业的那个项目组实习，希望可以有点收获。我排查了这个项目组的所有人，我认为极有可能和他有关。”Friday尽职尽责地调出了一张新的照片，“Quentin Beck，Stark工业的老员工，也是骨干力量。他一直致力于研发虚拟投影设备，Mr.Stark在MIT的演讲中曾经提到过他的研究。我查过之前的报告，他和太空机械部门没有任何的交集，但他却总是出入这个部门。以及，我可能得去找Dr.Strange查点东西，我们得知道那个魔法到底是从哪里来的。”

他求助式地看了眼Tony，虽然很确定自己没说错什么，但不知道为什么，他总觉得大家今天对他格外关注，尤其是Clint和Natasha，这两个人的视线简直让他背后发凉。

“我想我们可以去找Dr.Strange，你可以安心休息准备过几天的任务。”

Steve结束了这个简短的会议，一旦知道这个东西不会造成大面积传染后，大家紧绷的神经就又全部恢复到了平日的状态。就算情况糟糕到那个样子又如何呢？他们始终在一起，一起解决所有的事。

当然Peter是不知道在他离开客厅后，以Natasha为首的几个人瞬间“凶相毕露”。

“Clint来吧，五十美元，愿赌服输！”

鹰眼不情不愿地从裤兜里掏出了现金，他真不懂为什么每一次他明知道自己会输还依旧要和Natasha赌。

“你们又赌了什么？”

Steve没有参与，他在一旁乐呵呵地看着，很早之前他就吸取教训绝不掺合这样的事。

“Natasha说这个孩子一定会成为这个任务的主导者，而Clint反驳了她，他认为Tony才是。”

Wanda把自己的头发扎成一束，说真的，他们都很喜欢Peter，他是个很容易就让人喜欢的孩子。

“我们不能太低估Spiderman，他是个好小伙。”

所有人都对这样的总结表示满意，包括一直没出声的Tony。

 

 

“Mr.Stark，我保证我没什么事了。”

Peter的善解人意往往能赢得所有人的好感，  
正是他这样体贴的个性让他有了“纽约好领居”的称号。然而这些被外人称赞的种种落到Tony的眼中却只剩下了心疼，太聪明的孩子，太乖的孩子才是最让人心疼的。

“Friday已经替你安排好所有的事情，人事调动啊，学历啊，说起学历，你得回去把落下的课程全部补上。周一早上你就可以去上班，我希望你在那里可以学到点的东西，这可是Stark工业的实习岗位，千金难求。”Peter笑出了声，他真的很喜欢Tony的这一面，永远都是这么的自恋又耀眼，“Peter，我只有一个条件。”

Tony用前所未有的认真看着他的男孩，他许久未曾有过这样的认真，Iron man在很多时候不认真也能把事做好，更何况世界上也没什么事值得他去认真。

直到这一刻，或是这个阶段，他的眼睛注视的是他最爱的人，他的男孩。

“无论有什么危险，无论出什么事，都要立马联系我。”

尽管Friday已经为Peter做了一个从头到脚的定位，在他要去的那个部门中也悄悄安装了360度的实景摄像，Tony还顺手让Stark工业赞助市政厅把公司到公寓那一段路的摄像头全面翻修一遍。

Tony承认自己是在恐惧，他知道拯救世界的快感，也明白能力所致的责任，同样他更加清楚在很多世事面前必经的无力，你所付出的代价远远要比你得到的东西多，这才是英雄最为可敬的地方。

有时候成为一个英雄，你将注定孤独。

“Mr.Stark，我会注意自己的安全，绝对不给你添麻烦，真的，我绝对……”

“答应我，Peter。”

Tony竖起一根手指，抵在Peter不断开合的嘴唇上，他微微用上一点力，不至于伤了他，也能让他明白这句话的分量。

“OK，I promise .”

他们重新回到了原点，回到了他们曾经离开的地方，Tony思考着自己是否应该用一个吻来结束这个夜晚。从荒唐的一夜之后他们还没有任何的亲密接触，Tony并不希望自己过分强烈的感情再次影响他们的关系。最终，他没有吻他，不过值得庆幸的是他找到了一个新的话题。

“我上个月看到Wanda和Vision在咖啡厅，你能想象他们一开始约会的时候牵手都要商量一个小时吗？我真想不通他们那样奇怪的谈恋爱方式。”

“Mr.Stark，我必须要纠正你，那才是谈恋爱的正确方式，就是先牵手，拥抱，亲吻，然后才是……你懂的，就想《真爱至上》那样。”

平心而论，无论是Tony还是Peter，他们俩的恋爱观都完全和正常人摸不上边，这么多年Tony保持着自己选伴侣的习惯，床上合拍是首要标准。虽然他对Peter不一定是这么想的，但事实证明了他们在床上确实合拍。

“哦，是吗？我以为所有人都像我们，先保证性生活的和谐。抱歉，恐怕这一直都是我的问题。”

混蛋了太久，Tony已经忘了如何才能不混蛋，或者说，这一点真是他与生俱来又没办法改掉的问题。

“这没什么需要抱歉的，我爱你，Mr.Stark。我不介意用你的方式来处理我们的感情，如果我们之间还能有这么一段感情的话。”

Peter眼神闪烁，他说不清自己是怎么想的，在发生了这么多之后，他和Tony还能接着走下去吗？

“好吧，kid，我从来没有说过，我也没想过我会说这样的话。天啊，我真不想说！我希望你知道我说这句话也不是为了任何的社交礼仪，我并不在乎这些。我希望你安全，我希望你开心，希望你去做你想做的事，而这一切仅仅是出于我爱你。”

Tony已经很久都没有向谁表达过自己的情感，他一向不屑于做大段的表白，他做不到暴露自己全部的情感，因为按照惯例来看这通常没什么好下场，他甚至一度有很严重的情绪问题。

他自己都没想过真的会有这么一天，他会真的爱一个人爱到愿意把反应堆下唯一跳动的心摆到他面前。

“Tony，I love you too.”

这一次，Peter跨出了第一步，没有任何的限制，无关于任何的欲望，仅仅就是两个人的爱情。

“对了，关于你今天说的那些调查——”

“我知道我应该提前告诉你，我——”

“别急着打断我，Peter，你的调查很到位，但你说错了一点，Stark工业只有一个骨干，现在就在你面前，不准你再用这个词形容别的男人，听到没有？”

Peter想要反驳这句话，可惜他已经没有时间来反驳这个问题，可怜的男孩必须用他全部的注意力来抵抗意料之中的深吻。

这个夜，依旧很长……


	12. Chapter 12

一般大家提到复仇者都会把他们拆开介绍，因为每一个复仇者都拥有自己独特的个性，如果你非要把他们放在一起评价，那无疑果断这个词适合他们所有人。

在那一次简短的会议之后，大家便开始处理各自的任务，Tony甚至为他选好了周一要穿的衣服。

感谢Friday替他润色了一份非常能看的简历，他坐在Stark工业拥有者的面前伪造了自己的实习记录，包括MIT的成绩和多个实习项目。中途他们遇到了一点小问题，当Friday把档案提交到人事部时，Peter都不知道自己简历上的项目究竟是个什么东西。男孩不得不用将近一天的时间把提及的项目完全过目遍。

Tony没怎么管他，Iron man就像是过惯了退休生活的老干部，给自己倒了一杯威士忌之后就窝在舒服的沙发上。美其名曰，只要Peter有什么看不懂的地方，他会立刻进行辅导。

当然，大部分的时间Peter都能独自解决，Tony所做的不过就是在那里陪着他，时不时抬头看一眼，确保最爱的人依旧在身边。

“我想我看完了。”

在周一的凌晨五点半，Peter放下了手里的文件，荧光笔和黑色碳素笔几乎占满了整个页面，所有他学过和没学过的现在都被他完美解决。Tony瞟了一眼活页夹，眼底闪过一丝笑意。

“全部？”

“全部。”

“嗯，不错。”

他简短迅速地结束了这段对话，并且继续漫不经心地翻着过期杂志。

“你不问问我这些都是什么？我全部背下来了。”

Peter把身子凑到茶几之前，现在他离Tony的距离不超过十公分。

“我不知道问这些你本来就该会的东西有什么意义？量子纠缠？贝尔不等式？这些东西难道不是给高中生解闷的玩意儿吗？”

Tony闪着他的大眼睛，他真的有一双迷人的琥珀，无论他说什么，只要你看到闪烁着的光泽你就会自动原谅他。当然，Peter从来不会生Tony的气，他更像是会把这一切都当真的孩子，反省着自己一年的“不学无术”。

“嘿，Peter，”Tony无奈地翻了个白眼，他喜欢Peter的天真，虽然这种天真里带着傻气，“天啊，我居然在这里和你解释，我真讨厌解释。我不问你，不是因为我觉得东西简单，不过你也应该知道它们不难。我不解释，不过是因为我相信你，你是Spiderman，我当然相信你。”

他知道自己从来没说过那句话，而Peter需要知道这个事实。

 

周一的清晨是多少人的噩梦？

告别自己舒适的床铺，被可怕的闹铃不断侵袭，胡乱在嘴里塞上吐司，然后去星巴克买一杯浓缩咖啡开始新的一天。曼哈顿的早晨就是这样的，通勤的上班族被淹没在业务与手机铃声中，地铁与街道都拥挤不堪。

尽管Tony强烈建议他们搬回Stark大厦的顶层，以此来减少上班通勤的时间，但Peter在公寓和顶楼之中最终选择了前者。

这不是他第一次以Peter Parker的身份到Stark工业，不过他还是对这一次的实习项目非常兴奋。这里是全美年轻人都渴望的地方，一个真正被未来与科技所笼罩的地方。

“看来这一次人力资源部总算给我们找了个漂亮的小伙子。”

Peter过了几秒才意识到对方在和他说话，他想过怎么对付穷凶极恶的魔法师，死而复生的外星人，可惜当对手换做肤白貌美的长腿金发美人后，他所能做的就只剩让自己完整地说一句话。

“我们……认识吗？”

说真的，这么好看的女孩子要是出现在他的生活里，他一定会记得的。

“暂时不，不过我听说我们部门来了一个MIT的实习生，你又碰巧要去23楼，如果我的记忆没有出错的话，我们部门应该还没被缩减场地。”

Peter迟疑着点了点头，他没有看Friday发到他邮箱里的场地图，不过他猜自己的办公室应该会非常宽敞。毕竟他的实习部门在记录中只存在八个雇员，而他们的办公室却拥有一整层楼。

“Catherine，你身后那个小帅哥是谁？你又换了一任吗？”

“Janet，这是今天刚来的实习生，不过我可以考虑让他当我的下一任，是吗，Peter？”

Peter完全没有跟上Catherine，他在脑子里回忆着这两个女孩的资料，Friday只告诉他她们拥有哈佛的学位却没有提到她们过分外向的性格，所以羞涩的男孩只能以耳根通红这样的生理反应来应对“突发状况”。Catherine走得很快，Peter完全不知道她为什么可以穿着十公分的细高跟走得比自己还快，他总觉得自己走了很久。此刻他深切怀念复仇者大厦，至少Tony没把那里的办公室建的如此广阔。

原谅他用这个形容词，毕竟他实在是找不出什么词语来形容现在的感觉。

“Sir，这是今天报道的实习生，MIT。”

他们停在了窗边的一间办公室前，Peter悄悄瞥了一眼门牌，上面写着Dane Duncan，理论上他的新上司。

Catherine把装着Peter档案的蓝色文件夹递给坐在办公室里的男人，他的桌子上放着咖啡杯，简装笔筒和一摞文件则是在桌子的右上角，Peter用余光扫视了一圈，并没有发现有什么奇怪的地方。

“MIT？好久没有新人进来了。”

那个男人抬起头，视线直直地穿过Catherine。Peter知道自己正在被审视，为了表达友善，他给了自己的上司一个微笑。

“我很惊讶你拿到了Hill的推荐，她可是出了名的挑剔。”

“我想可能是因为我半夜帮她翻译了一百二十三页的古希腊论文。”

Peter尽量让自己看上去不要太紧张，他根本不认识这位教授，因为在考上大学的第一个月后他就逃学了一年。

不过这并不妨碍他知道Hill教授，她是一位传奇的女性，受人尊敬，一生曾有过无数的论文和研究成果，她最有名的成果是Iron man。她曾是Tony的教授，是Iron man最尊敬的人之一，Peter提出过或许不该伪造她的推荐信，但Tony坚持了这个想法。男人相信如果Hill认识男孩，她会为Peter写下这封推荐信。

“她是一位令人尊敬的教授，你很幸运。”

Done把文件夹放进桌子底下的抽屉，Peter注意到那个抽屉上装了一副密码锁。

“OK，Peter，欢迎来到太空机械部。”

Done伸出右手，男人的嘴角始终都挂着奇怪的笑容，Loki偶尔也会有类似的笑，但当Peter与他握手的那一刻，男孩全身的血液都仿佛被冻住，一股凉意将他笼罩。

 

“Sir，Mr.Parker进入了他的办公室，需要把监控投放大屏幕吗？”

Tony摆弄着手上不知道从哪里摸出来的的零件，一个简单到平日完全入不了他的眼的零件现在倒是被他翻来覆去捯饬了半个小时。

“不用，你看着就行，有事叫我。”

Tony实在是控制不了自己，无论什么时候他那个拉不下脸的坏习惯始终左右着他，他不愿意承认的，不愿意承受的，所有的一切都在折磨他。

他信任Peter不代表他不担心Peter，如同他放他进入了项目组，却也提前安装了摄像头。只是到头来他又选择了不去看，有时候Tony真的非常讨厌自己。

“我猜Peter都不知道你在不高兴。”

Pepper拿着部门文件推开实验室大门时，Tony还在和Friday对峙，死活不肯承认自己想看监控。这里是全球最顶级的实验室，见证了Iron man的一生，自然也是Tony最为放肆的地方。

“我没生气，他也不需要知道这些。”

Tony转过身，他的脸上还是那种表情，皱着眉头，严肃认真，要是你了解他，一眼就能看透里面是装出来的无所谓。

“我们还可以有别的办法，他不一定非要去冒着个险。”

Pepper把已经半空的酒瓶收回到酒架之上，Tony有一段时间有极其严重的酗酒问题，她不希望Tony再回到那个状态。

“你可以和他说的。”

“是吗？我可以和他说我不支持他做的选择？然后他再消失一年？他要了结的事，他得自己决定，谁也帮不了他。”

Tony就像一只泄了气的气球，他知道自己这是无理取闹，而且还是在和一个孩子无理取闹，理论上那个孩子比他成熟多了。

“我看到你让Friday调了资料，这是过去几年的实验报告，如果你想看可以看看。有人在搞鬼，账目做得漂亮，目前我还不知道他们想要什么。”

Pepper是今早接到的人事部门调动通知，这个部门市Stark工业的核心部门，Friday插队投进来的简历人事部还得找Pepper确认一遍。Peter的简历送到了她面前，几秒后有她批示的简历又送回到人事部。她是极少数既知道Peter身份，又知道他和Tony关系的人。作为Tony的朋友，前女友，合伙人，她一直陪在Tony身边，她是最了解这个讨人厌的老混蛋的人。

“Tony，你不该这么做的。”

“不，我的确是该这么做。”

Tony重复了一遍自己的决定，他不仅仅是说给Pepper听，更多的还是说给自己听。长时间以来他习惯把Peter护在身后，习惯性地把所有的危险都替男孩挡去，唯独忘了世界对于年轻人的吸引力中也绝对不缺乏危险。

始终对世界抱有好奇心的孩子而言，危险不过是他们前进道路的一点阻碍，是他们最不会理会的阻碍。

“我不想让你再做任何后悔的决定，尤其是有关Peter Parker的。”

Pepper很担忧，而她的担忧显然也不是没有道理。Peter如果在Stark大厦里出了什么事，Tony Stark这一辈子都不会原谅自己。他们不是不相信Peter，但是这样的风险真的是有必要冒的吗？

“Pepper，你有没有听过生物魔法？”

Tony把Loki那天所陈述的有关于生物链接魔法的视频放到了Pepper眼前。远处的阳光打在Stark大厦的玻璃上，被削弱到适宜眼睛接触的程度后又才落到地板之上。

“生物链接魔法？我以为我们的部门管的是机械生物。”

Tony的这个视频彻底把Pepper给搞懵了，她单纯地以为这就是公司的某一个运行项目出现了问题。这个很好理解，Stark工业实在不是什么小企业，有人浑水摸鱼也很正常。但如果涉及到魔法这种他们明显不熟悉的力量后，一切就会变得截然不同。她知道Tony还在怀疑，他没有完全接受Loki说的话，毕竟谁也不敢轻易相信这个出了名的招摇过市的恶作剧之神。

但Peter看到的一切都不可能是假象，确实有什么不可思议的东西在他们身边伺机而动。而这一次他们也失了先机，因为他们甚至不知道是什么东西在暗处。

“我得再想想，要留下来喝一杯吗？”

Tony把手中的零件丢到桌子上，金属的碰撞声被酒柜打开的声音所掩盖，Tony的酒柜里都是好东西，每次Natasha过来都会顺走几瓶，连Thor这种喝着仙宫佳酿长大的人也不忍不住对这儿嘴馋。

“上班时间喝酒可不符合我的规矩，Tony这好歹是你的公司，你来都来了，做点什么吧，别让自己一天都去想着这件事。”

Pepper毫不留情地明示了Tony身为老板翘班的事实，她把所有的资料放到桌子上，然后坐着电梯回到自己的办公室。

Iron man是坚强而骄傲的，但Tony.Stark却是脆弱而骄傲的。所以Iron man在守护这个世界时，从来都是不由分说的强势，而Tony.Stark在守护他想守护的人时，从来都是踌躇而纠结。

 

“Peter，晚上去喝一杯？好不容易我们这儿能分到个新的实习生。”

Dane走进Peter的办公室，他们部门人少，大面积的地方都是实验室，办公区域干脆全部分做了小的办公室。

Peter注意到每个办公室的角落都装了摄像头，他也曾和Friday一起看过之前的监控，但毫无疑问所有的监控都没有问题，而且Friday从后台解析视频也完全看不出有篡改的痕迹。这也是Peter要查的一件事，这个部门水深地令他看不到底，他只能慢慢摸索。

“今天晚上？部门所有人？”

被领导“特别关心”的大男孩明显是惊吓大于惊喜，他戴着的眼镜遮不住瞪大的眼睛，黑色的瞳仁里还带着一点点惊慌，这理所当然被当做了羞涩，倒是把临下班前进来看热闹的周围人都逗笑了。这个部门始终没有新的实习生，一来是Charles做得不错（或者他们只需要一个试验品），二来这个项目的难度远远大于其他部门。就目前来看，部门里的人大部门来自于MIT，剩下的也都是常青藤院校，Friday分析了Peter给她的反馈，算出每个人参与这件事的几率分别是多少。

Peter没有太多的经验，如果出现在这里的人是Natasha或者Clint，没准这个时间点所有人都该把事给招了。而Peter还在分辨谁的善意是真，谁的善意里又带着点别的东西。

“就这么定吧，我还想让Peter做我的下一任呢。”

Catherine白色的高跟鞋踩在地上，“哒哒”的声音再次吓了Peter一跳，他可不想被谁当做下一任，他的“这一任”可是就在自己垂直不到半公里的地方，保不准Tony会用各种借口让自己辞职。

“我……今晚……”

“好了，就这样吧，下班就走。”

Dane堵住了Peter的拒绝，转身走进了休息室，独独留下有点不知所措的男孩。


	13. Chapter 13

“Sir,这是您第三十七次查看短信记录，并没有Mr.Park给您发来的短信，请您安心工作。”

Friday的电子音又从房间中传到Tony耳中，在这一整天中Tony用了半辈子捣鼓出来的人工智能仿佛失去了智能，宛若一个魔咒不断地撩拨着Tony的心弦。Tony甚至有一丝后悔，当年怎么就一个不小心地创造出了Friday。

这简直就是一种自虐的行为。

Tony坚决想否认自己看手机的目的就像曾经他还坚决否认自己喜欢Peter一样。

夜晚的时间一分一秒，漫长得不可思议。Tony不得不用一个小零件来转移自己的注意力，才勉强止住想把Peter从那个名不正言不顺的聚会上拉回来的冲动。

“Friday，餐厅的摄像头清晰吗？”

Tony并不想承认自己对Peter的担忧是过度的，事实上，他完全有理由相信这个令人又爱又恨的小混蛋是有多么让人放心不下。

这个世界在Peter眼中是如此光鲜亮丽，少年人对于前路的渴望和远方的憧憬是天生的。而Tony，一个享受过世间繁华的花花公子，看到的却只是千疮百孔的欲望和坎坷，他下意识想要保护他的男孩。他希望他可以始终如一地保持着少年心形，那份柔软的善意，那份单纯的正义。

Tony对Peter的爱始终漂浮不定，有时甚至会偏离情人的轨迹，直奔着父亲而去，这样下意识的冲动，他却是一无所知。

“Mr.Stark，我必须要提醒你的是他不是你的孩子。您听过网络上流传的一句话吗？”

“你是被Peter同化了吗？这些该死的流行文化。”

年龄上的差异一直都是Tony最不愿意提及的东西，尽管Peter一再表示这根本不是什么问题，但Tony依旧会有深深的不适感。

“那句话说，我把你当爱人，你却总想做我爸爸。”

Friday上线多年，平生第一次惨遭关机。

 

做了二十多年的乖宝宝，Peter还是有点不能适应夜晚酒吧的喧闹。Loki一开始带着他在波西塔诺开酒吧时男孩也没少闹出笑话，他们生意这么好，全靠两人都有张不错的脸。即使那个老妖精也不总是出现在酒吧，但每一次邪神的出现都一定是最高潮的欢呼。

“Peter，我很高兴你能来到我们部门。”

Dane把淡蓝色的酒杯推到Peter身前，摇曳的酒液晃荡了Peter的视线，好在男孩的蜘蛛感应在这时候还算敏捷。他下意识地避开了Dane凑上的拥抱，对着他碰了个杯。

“这是我的荣幸，Mr.Aaron.说实话有人向我推荐这个部门时我完全不知道自己能干什么。”

这倒不是Peter编的，事实上男孩现在也不是很清楚这个部门是干什么的。在Stark工业中有数不清的部门，这并不是一个惹眼的部门。Tony对科研项目给予的支持是正常人无法想象的，Stark大厦除了顶上三层的空间是Tony自用的外，其余楼层全部都是科研部门的实验室。

即使Tony没有明说Peter也知道，自己想去哪里都只是一句话的事情。

不过就目前来看Stark的项目，他还是最想待在复仇者中。

Peter还是一个孩子，他对这个世界自始至终都抱有最大的善意，年少注定了轻狂，他还未曾感受过世界的全貌，而Tony并不希望他去感受。不论是出于对同伴的关心，后辈的照顾，还是对恋人的爱意，Tony这个感受过世界痛苦的人，始终不愿让Peter

Loki说的生物魔法在他脑子里就是几个简单的拼写单词，生物他懂，魔法也懂一点，不过两个词拼在一起就成了一点也不懂。

“你会知道自己可以干什么的。”

Dane笑着，淡蓝色的液体配上他湛蓝色的瞳眸令Peter有些晕眩，要知道他刚刚仅仅只喝了一口酒，就算他再怎么不胜酒力也没理由会醉。

“My darling，你看起来很不舒服。”

男人眼底一闪而过的混沌触发了Peter身上的蜘蛛感应，他下意识避开了那个即将迎上来的拥抱。至少在反应力方面，Spiderman不会输给普通人。

“哦，小心别洒了我的酒。”

Peter下意识的后退给他带来了新的转机，他能感受到自己被另一股熟悉的气息包裹。

这个温度……

他靠着吧台支撑起自己的体重，眼睛中闪现着不可思议。他绝不可能认错，就算那个人的样貌有所改变。熟悉的体温，熟悉的笑容，还有碧绿色的瞳眸。

那是Loki.Laufeyson，自从会议之后就消失了的法师。

“那是什么？”

“又没在我嘴里，我怎么知道那是什么。”

Loki倾身越过吧台，装作暧昧的模样在Peter耳边低语。声色场的吵闹早就超过了他的临界值，但他还是来了，他不确定人类掌握了多少的东西，但是他可以确定，Peter一个人绝对没有能力应付这些。

“你得帮我解决这个问题。”

“需要我给你调一杯解酒的酒吗？”

“还有解酒的酒？”

“当然——没有。”

Loki转过身，俏皮的话语蹭过Peter耳边，把男孩燃起的希望丢在了墙角。世界上为什么真的会有这么单纯的人，竟然会相信有解酒效果的酒。

Loki坏笑着接下了另一笔单子，一杯简单的Boom，他抛下了男孩，径直在酒架前开始所谓的“工作”。

Peter既不能表现得太明显，也不能表现得太不明显，他晕晕乎乎的脑子现下是完全停下了运转，等他反应过来的时候，Dane已经又重新凑到了他身前，似有似无地把手蹭到Peter腰间。

“嘿，Dane，你不给我介绍一下你们部门的小伙子吗？”

Peter感激地向插进他们对话的男人点头微笑，不过等他看清这男人具体长什么样就有点笑不出来了。那张脸他见过，之前被Friday重点标注了一下，如果他没记错，名字应该是Quentin Beck。

一个已经被开除了的员工。

如果说Dane是他遇上的最接近幕后黑手的人，那Quentin就是用来迷惑他的最佳人选。Peter完全没办法从这个男人的身上获得任何的有用的信息，他幽默风趣又疑点重重，Peter只能拖着自己并不清醒的大脑来和他周旋。

不过Quentin的出现确实帮了他很大的忙，至少他不用继续和Dane待在一起，他绝对不是什么善良之辈，Peter可以感受到他流淌在血液中的恶意与阴冷，他甚至不需要动用自己的蜘蛛感应。站在Dane面前这个事实，就足够令他毛骨悚然。

“Quentin，我以为你不该出现在这里。”

Peter被两个人夹在中间，一时间也不知道怎么开口，看来这两个人的关系也并没有那么融洽，男孩勉强扶着吧台，默不作声地观察着他们。

“这是个酒吧，我既没有限制令也没有什么其他原因，怎么就不能出现在这儿？”

Quentin想要隔开男孩和Dane，可惜效果不是特别好，因为Peter的新上司对这件事简直可以说轻车熟路。他用更为过分而露骨的动作代替了语言，手指不安分地向不该去的地方继续摸索，男孩能感受到自己的肌肉无时无刻不在抗议。

“那么我该怎么称呼你？”

Peter本打算把希望寄托于身后优雅的调酒师，不过Loki似乎是打定了主意不想出手，他给自己找了些别的闲事，根本没理会来自于男孩的求救。

该死的Loki！他绝对是故意的！Peter不用看都能知道邪神此刻肯定是带着他迷人的微笑等着看自己出糗，对于这种事，Loki可是不一般的喜欢。

“Quentin Beck，我很高兴Dane的部门能有新鲜血液。你知道的，这个部门可不是什么受欢迎的武器开发部，很少有人愿意来。哦，这酒对你来说可能太过了，我重新替你点一杯吧。”

他转身向吧台重新要了一杯酒，Peter趁这机会闪到了一边。

“Edith，检查我的身体，我需要多久可以完全代谢出体内的药物。”

Peter再次在心里感谢Tony，虽然他用了Edith就代表回去男人不会给他什么好脸色看（他打赌Tony就等着可以教训他的那一刻），但对方尊重他愿意信任他，在清晨最繁忙的时候把眼镜塞进了他的兜里。

Peter必须要承认，Tony做的每一件事都挑不出毛病。

“Peter，我是Edith，刚刚检测了你体内的药物，成分部分无法解析。根据你的摄入量和体型计算，你还需要十六分钟才能恢复到清醒状态。”

男孩侧过身看了一眼自己的表，十六分钟，不长不短的时间，他的选择范围可不算太多。

眼下最好的解决办法就是把剩下的希望寄托在Quentin身上，无论这个男人有什么目的，至少现在他能帮自己把眼前这个麻烦先解决。之后他会查出Quentin有什么打算，而到了那会儿，至少他处于清醒的状态，可以自由行动，也不怕受制于人。

“那么，Peter，你能说说你为什么选择这份实习吗？”

Quentin转过头开始重新和Peter说话，Dane也没有一开始的那么着急，他拿着自己的酒杯站在他们面前，和Quentin一起等待着男孩的答案，摆明了不愿轻易离开的样子。Peter之前是打算试图用羞涩不善交际来搪塞这样的问题，不过此刻他决定改变一下自己的计划，因为如果他不抓紧这个横插一脚的救命稻草，很有可能在他还没查清这个部门想要干什么之前就会遭遇职场性骚扰。

“也没什么特别执念的原因，就是比较好奇，对于这个世界正在发生的，可能发生的还有发生过的事情，有很多东西是我不知道的，我好奇究竟什么是真的。”

这大概是Peter能想出来的最好的借口，他的简历他自己了解，一个拥有完美简历的大学生不可能因为物质条件而选择冷门的职业，而他的专业与太空机械和机械生物都相差甚远。

这个时候精神方面的原因想必更能让人接受一些。

“求知欲，现在的年轻人已经很少具备这样的品质了。”

Quentin对这个答案还算满意，他们又聊了一些别的东西，每一个问题下都暗含了一些别的东西，Peter听出来的自然是顺着两个人的喜好说，听不出来的索性一气乱编。比如说当他们聊到家庭的时候，男孩强调了自己父母双亡，也没什么特别的人在乎自己。他使劲地把自己塑造成一个适合他们的试验品，用自己做诱饵，引出他们的计划。

只能说这个计划是真的不错，当他们“愉悦”地交谈了半个小时后，Dane已经不再执着于和他贴近距离，Peter很确定面前的两个人是合作的状态，他的这番谈话也让他们在无形中达成了一个共识。

“Peter，你有想过我们太空机械主要是做什么的吗？”

“呃，我猜和太空或者机械都有点关系？不好意思，我其实入职一天真的还没搞懂我的部门。”

这话说得实诚，Peter确实不知道这个部门是用来干什么的，他要是知道这个古怪的部门究竟是藏了些什么，也就不必现在落得这么狼狈。

所以关键的问题不是他不知道，而是就连Tony那个出资人都一头雾水。

“我们当然和机械，太空有关系，我们是人类的未来，是真正的未来科技。”

要说别的东西Peter不熟悉，但如果提到未来科技那他可是全世界最熟悉的几个人之一，这个由Tony提出来的新概念完全颠覆了科学界。Stark工业一直都执着于探索未开发的各项科技，Tony本人也提过要建一个预防者体系。作为失去了太多的人，他们很清楚事后补救是下下策。

“我想我不是很能理解您的意思，我以为我们的工作一般只涉及科研不涉及实操。”

Peter看过Dane的资金报表，他们申请的经费全部都用在了解剖齐塔瑞人身上，按理来说他们不应该有多余的经费。

“现代科技的一切都发家于宇宙，但那些真正发掘宇宙的人却一直默默无闻。我们不能再选择做一个单纯的科学家，我们必须要拿出点什么，让那些不知情的人知道些什么。这就是我做的一切，让真正有才的人得到他们应得的一切。”

“哇，这是个不错的想法，我的意思，我的意思是，这个想法真好。”

Peter使劲捏了捏拳头，他已经完全恢复了力气，四肢没有什么酸软，意识也回到了最清醒的状态。看来Dane并没有给他下过重的迷药，想来他也不会对一个初来乍到的大学生下狠手。

Peter把一丝清明重新埋回装出的迷离双眼下，他可不想让对方发现自己的异常，他现在就是要保持自己单纯大学生的样子。一旦对方确定了他没什么反击的能力，自然会一步步让他成为这个项目的一员。

“Mr.Beck，我实在是有点头晕，我们可以明天再接着聊吗？我真的非常感谢几天前的选择，能进到这样一个部门。”

Peter露出了抱歉的笑容，他就像是一个真正的受害者，只需要一点点的迷药就可以完全掌控。为了让自己的表演看上去更加真实，男孩把半个身体都依靠在吧台上，露出来的小半截腰身一下子就吸引了Dane的注意力。

“Quentin，我看时间也不早了，今天就先到这里吧。Peter会在我们部门待上一段时间，我们可以另找机会聊。明天还要上班，我把他先送回去吧。”

Dane没有放过这个机会，他看起来是如此的性急，迫不及待地想把Peter揽进怀里，如果不是在公众场合，Peter完全相信他会把手伸进自己的衬衫。

“Dane，我希望你送他回家，而不是……”

后面的话是Quentin附在男人耳边说的，Peter没有听得特别真切，但他确定那不是什么好话。Dane的手始终没有离开他的腰，如果今晚他胆敢把自己带上床，那他也不保证自己不会直接把他敲晕。如果他真的能进到Dane的公寓，他想他真的会把人敲晕，然后彻彻底底地搜一遍公寓。

“Peter，我们下次聊。如果你对今晚我说的东西有兴趣，可以直接打给我。”

Quentin把名片塞进了他的兜里，在男人离开的那一刻间，Peter清楚地看到了Quentin的眼神，不再是文质彬彬，也没有一开始的善解人意，他很清楚地在里面看到了疯狂和欲望。

但当他想继续追寻的时候，身旁的毒蛇缠住了他的脚步，Dane抓着他的手臂，彻底拦住了他的去路。看来他的上司对他非常感兴趣，这么执着地想要占他便宜。

“我送你回家吧，路上也不安全。”

Peter迅速权衡了一下利弊，他是可以直接挣开他的桎梏，毕竟他现在已经恢复到完全清醒，不过他不想对自己的新上司过于顶撞，出于这个任务的需要，他得让自己看上去足够听话。

“我想我能自己回去，还是不要麻烦您了。”

他撑着吧台的边缘，摇摇晃晃地推脱着，脑子里不断想着是否有别的方法能摆脱Dane。

“哦，Peter！我总算找到你了！我想你或许可以顺路把我送回去？你可是要做我下一任的人。”

打破僵局的人是Catherine，Peter记得她，他们早上在公司见过，就在几个小时前这个姑娘还说要他做自己的下一任。

这可真是一个绝妙的借口，Peter只差没蹦起来抱着Catherine转一圈，没有什么能比安然摆脱一个对你纠缠不清的上司更让他高兴的事。送喝醉的女同事回家。再也不可能有比这个更好的理由了。

“晚上不安全，我送她回去吧。”

Peter用着这个借口轻巧地从Dane的桎梏中挣脱，随手接过Catherine的外衣，然后尽量保持着自己的微笑，拥着踩高跟的女孩子离开了酒吧。

这一切都一丝不落地全部被Loki尽收眼底，他发誓自己看到了Peter最后的释然放松，他也发誓Peter绝对没有发现人群里还有一个人始终注视着他们。和Quentin与Dane不同，那个人身上有着非常明显的魔法痕迹。

“总算抓住你了……”

邪神把用完的威士忌扔进垃圾桶，转身跟上了从后门出去的男人。

小孩子总会有一种错觉，认为只要自己无限努力就可以拯救世界。

可这世界本来就是那么地残酷，它不会因为任何人的梦想就放弃折磨人。

这一夜的Tony彻夜难眠，他焦急地等待着Peter的消息，直到Friday显示男孩的位置离开了酒吧，他才微微松了口气。

牵挂一个人是这个世界上最让他烦恼的事。


	14. Chapter 14

“Mr.Stark，我可以解释这一切。”

Peter站在Stark大厦庞大的落地窗前，刚刚出现在曼哈顿的太阳将光辉洒到了Stark大厦的玻璃内。偶尔飞过的白鸟停在大楼的钢骨上，好奇地朝着窗子里不断张望。某种意义上，Peter和这些鸟儿一样，是Stark大厦的常客。

然而Tony表示，养一只鸟可比养一个Spiderman简单得多，具体表现在一般鸟儿不会宿醉，不会把自己胡乱地灌醉，更不会在醉后夜不归宿。Peter发誓他在Tony脸上看到了类似于伤心的表情，男孩尝试在爱人深沉的目光下开口解释，想了半天都不知道自己该说点什么。

他顶着乱糟糟的头发，白衬衫上全是酒渍，凌晨五点多才回到Stark大厦，每一件事拿出来说都得说上个半小时，整合在一起完全成了十恶不赦。

其实他有很多理由，上岗第一天同事聚会，接近一个看上去就不简单的上司，把喝醉酒的单身女同事送回家，顺便跟踪了一下他觉得很可疑的人。

这些都是合理的理由，但Peter却开不了口。

他突然在这个清晨，这个Tony沉默而没有问责的清晨，明白了一些他始终无法确认的事情。

Tony独自一人回到了卧室，他们没有说话，也没有任何的亲密接触，悄无声息的冷战就这么悄无声息地展开。

诡异的安静来得过于突然，当真正干了一晚上活的Loki出现在Stark大厦时，都没受到Tony每日惯有的嘴炮攻击。

“看看这受气包是谁啊？这不是我们伟大的Tony.Stark吗？你不是有Hulk吗？你的Hulk呢？”

Loki吃准了Tony现在没什么闲工夫应付自己，卯足了劲地刺激他，巴不得这个男人回两句嘴，让自己也开心开心。

可惜Stark今早实在没什么心情搭理他，他依旧想着Peter，他的大男孩现在会去夜店，会有漂亮的女孩子在他身边，还会喝下有肉豆蔻的酒液。

Edith没有分析出来的成分就是那该死的肉豆蔻！

“Friday，查一下酒吧的记录，看看它和Dane有没有关系。”

Tony没办法让自己不管这事，他知道Peter彻夜不归是有原因的，想必Spiderman已经摸到了一些线索，可他就是没办法不去担心他。

“怎么？你这是要接管娱乐行业，吃喝嫖赌一条龙服务？”

Loki把自己查到的东西随手放在桌子上，他累了一晚上，现在就想洗个澡好好睡一觉。

“Sir，Mr.Parker昨晚在的那家酒吧是在Quentin Beck的名下。记录显示这家酒吧开业一年多，员工登记都很正常，昨天晚上的工作人员只有Loki不在名单里。”

Loki进门就很自觉的从Tony客厅的酒架上随便拿了一瓶Petrus，法国波尔产区的红酒令邪神意外满意。喝惯了阿斯嘉德用星辰中最清冽的碧泉酿造几个世纪的千年佳酿，偶尔换换口味倒也不错。

“Loki你还有没有什么要说的？”

Tony面无表情，其实他挺想搞个外星人请勿入内的牌子，但Friday提醒他这可能带有种族歧视的意思。

“怀疑我？我对那个豆芽菜没有任何兴趣，我要是对他出手，现在你也不站在这里了。”

“Loki，你找到了对不对？昨晚你找到了。”

“我没有。”

“你找到了。”

“我没有。”

“好吧，你真没用。”

Tony躲开了迎面砸来的玻璃杯。

Loki身为Thor的弟弟，在智力方面不知道比那个满脑子都是肌肉的哥哥高去哪，Tony在某种意义上是喜欢Loki的，和聪明人说话，省事。

不过九界第一魔法师担负着恶作剧之神与邪神的称号，自然是不能过于坦诚，再加上Loki曾经把Tony的天台毁的干干净净，两个人新仇旧恨一起算，相处起来也是让人不省心。

Tony一看到Loki气急败坏的样子，心里就一阵窃喜，从某种意义上来说Tony依旧是一个孩子，好奇心，好胜心和喜爱恶作剧这些方面也比Peter好不了多少。Friday看破也不敢说，到最后整个Stark大厦和复仇者都陪着Tony和Loki胡闹。

“我没找到那个人，不过我找到点别的东西。”

Loki在桌子上丢下了一个u盘，他刚进门就把这东西放下了。一直以来他对人类的这些小东西都不感兴趣，魔法一直都是他最顺手的工具。不过他并不排斥这些东西，电脑也好，网络也好，Loki聪明的头脑在地球一样适用。

“你有时间在这说我，不如把这东西好好处理了，你的豆芽菜现在可不安全。”

Tony看着手上的u盘，把嘴抿了抿，而后免不住又翻了个白眼，他受不了自己的优柔寡断，在这件事里Loki都比他有用。

Iron man故意忽略心口那股闷闷的感受，Peter走之前的表情他可是看得清清楚楚，他不知道自己为什么没告诉他，他根本没有生气。

当Peter平平安安站在他面前时，一切都变得无所谓，悬着的心放了下来也就没什么可气的了。

Tony突然意识到他对Peter的关注在一开始其实与爱情无关，Tony把Peter放在反应堆的最旁边，他很少把人放在心上，他在乎的人剩下的也不多了，他不想再次承受那种失去他们的痛感。而Peter就是一股海浪，以扑面而来之姿冲进他的世界，一切都太突然，他来不及反应就陷入了那孩子的蛛网。

很多事Tony自己都没意识到，等他意识到又觉得已经太晚了。

“Friday，把昨天那间酒吧的后台记录给我，告诉Peter，今天下班后立马回家。”

Tony拿着硬盘，直接把数据交给了Friday处理，自己对着分析出来的表格仔细比对。如果说他们能躲过Stark工业的内部审查，那想必躲过Friday的计算筛选也不是什么难事。

“找到了，Friday把昨晚本该出现的调酒师，就是被Loki放倒的那个，把他的资料找出来。”

Tony心中有了个想法，看来阿斯嘉德的小王子还真是阴差阳错地摸到了门面。

 

 

“嘿，Peter，你脸色不太好，昨晚没休息好？”

Catherine今天穿了一身白色的通勤装，金色的波浪卷扎做马尾辫，漂亮的蓝眼睛完全看不出昨晚喝醉的痕迹。

“Catherine，早上好，我想还是喝多了，没怎么睡好”

Peter依旧不是很适应和这些同事说话，就在前两天他还是一个逃学一年的大学生，他不擅长不带面具和人讲话。尤其对方一直声称要他做自己的下一任。况且他也不好解释昨晚的事，他昨晚可真是做了一件非常蠢的事。

“Peter我想今晚我们可以继续昨天的谈话，你晚上有什么特别的安排吗？”

Dane出现在Catherine之后，男人看上去精神不错，板正的西装和精明的模样，让Peter一阵怄火。他可没忘记这个临时上司给自己惹的麻烦，夜不归宿加上被办公室骚扰，他的职场生活还能更加倒霉一点吗？

“抱歉，我今晚有约了。”

Peter拒绝了Dane，他不想Tony有任何误会，或许真的是他操之过急，他想要向Tony证明自己已经可以独当一面，却忘了，过于急躁的表现会伤害到他爱的人。

Peter觉得自己可能真的是长大了，他开始理解Tony的心情，他一直知道自己在让爱人省心这个方面有着很大的进步空间，他几乎随时随地都在闯祸，这完全没办法让Tony放心。

男孩猜昨夜Tony根本就没入睡，如果有一天Iron man彻夜不归，他相信自己也会心焦如焚。

或许他是时候放下自己的少年心性，去做一个真正成熟的Spiderman。

 

Stephen看到Tony的那一刻脑子都是疼的，结束了那个该死的无限战争后，他唯一想做的就是远离这群怪胎。

倒不是说Stephen对Tony有什么不满，他知道Iron man的个性有缺陷，很多人都知道，这并不妨碍他与Tony在战争中建立起的宝贵战友情。曾经托付过性命的人，Stephen当然可以原谅Stark家族存在DNA中的的毒舌属性。

综上所述Tony的种种刻薄，自大以及被整个复仇者诟病的个性都并不是Stephen不想见到他的原因。在长久的战争中，医生已经被迫接受了这些以往不可忍耐的东西。

事实上让这位医生真正在意的是，Tony Stark居然真的能对Peter下得去手！他可是可以当那个孩子父亲的人！Stephen觉得自己人生这么些年以来建立的三观统统都被这个有钱的混蛋毁得干干净净。

他曾经想过大声地指责Tony，质问男人为什么要把少年带入这条歧途。可当他看到Peter眼中闪烁的光芒后，他迟疑了。这样的情感显然不是单方面的，Peter同样爱恋着Tony，并且程度丝毫不少于长者。

面对赤诚的心意和男孩眼中的向往，Stephen最终选择了闭嘴，他采取眼不见心不烦的策略，迅速搬离复仇者大厦，回到自己的圣殿。

Stephen.钢铁直男.Strange告诫自己不要接受Tony这样gay里gay气的朋友，尽管复仇者本身就是一个gay里gay气的团体，包括队长在内的大部分主要成员都可以为LGBT人士的代言，但他们的情况毕竟还是不一样的，Stephen多多少少能理解这些感情。

Bucky与Steven被冰冻了一个世纪，这种炽热的情感在极速冷却后依旧保鲜的爱恋是建立在不同寻常的理智上的。Stephen相信，无论是冬兵还是Cap，无论是Bucky还是Steven，他们都是在足够冷静的状态下决定在一起的。

至于Thor和他那个极端不稳定的弟弟则拥有更好的解释，纠缠了无数后光年，无论是爱恨，都绝对属于彼此。无论是生与死还是徘徊于生死之间，他们终究是神域的双王。

但Tony和Peter明显不像上述的那两对，在Stephen看来，他们纯粹是荷尔蒙的触碰，是人海中的惊鸿一瞥，是没有经过任何时间，任何经历去考验的冲动。

是的，是冲动。

Stephen这么定义他们。

“我知道你现在不想看到我，说实话我也不想看到你，但我还是必须来看你，不，是你必须要看看这个。”

Tony当然不知道自己这个好友脑子里究竟在想什么，他不能理解是什么因素促使他一声不响地离开了复仇者大厦。

他Tony Stark也是个体面人，你这样一声不吭地拆我的台是不是有点过分？

于是Tony.体面人.Stark决定单方面讨厌Stephen，理由是，他先惹的我。

“Tony，我并没有不想看到你。你随时可以找到我不是吗？”

“上一个告诉我可以随时联系他的人是Steven。全美国都知道前几年我们两个在打架的过程中炸掉了一个柏林机场。”

Stephen没有披他的斗篷，所以现在的他是站在Tony面前，而不是飞着。

尽管如此，他还是高出一个头。

Tony冲他翻了个白眼，转而把注意力放在寻找红色的斗篷上。没有斗篷的Stephen是不完整的，那红色的斗篷是奇异博士的最明显的标志。而且Tony深知，斗篷不在Stephen身上，多半是藏在哪里准备恶作剧。

Stephen打开了Tony带来的录像，手指在空中旋转着画出一个屏幕。魔法真是一个极好用的东西，Tony不由地想到自己曾经推行过的清洁能源，魔法可是比任何清洁能源都要更简单环保的东西。

“好了，别沉默了，那是Mordu，你的师兄，你是手断了，又不是眼睛瞎了。”

Tony并不清楚Mordu与Stephen之间的种种，Tony现在的感情线都是乱七八糟，更没闲心去管别家的杂事。若不是这次的事情是Mordu惹出来的事，他指不定什么时候才会来找Stephen。

“我们已经三年没有联系对方，这事我会处理的。”

“提前说好，我并非对法师有什么偏见。我说你们这个魔法是有副作用吗？大多数魔法师都会走火入魔？”

也不怪他会这么想，至少在Tony看来，Loki和Stephen就是两个疯子，现在遇上了Mordu，又一个百分百的疯子。Iron man的人生中总共就遇到过这么几位法师，除了跟在Stephen身边的王（这是个好小伙，他一定会邀请他来参加自己的婚礼），其他所有人都是走火入魔的典范。

Tony坚持认为法师这个职业的危险性明显高于医生。

“Tony，让人失去本心的不是魔法，而是力量，关于这一点你应该很清楚，魔法只是一种物质而已。”

静谧的圣殿重新安静了起来，Tony无法否认Stephen说的那句话，力量的诱惑鲜少有人可以抗衡。很多人为了保护心爱的人而渴求力量，又在得到这种强大后伤害了所爱之人，这已经成为了一个恶性循环。

“Tony，我希望你可以把他交给我处理。”

Stephen没有任何客套，他很清楚现在的情况。自从古一去世后，他陷入了深深的自责，他怀疑魔法的产生，怀疑魔法的维度，最后，他开始怀疑自己。怀疑自己所见所思所想，怀疑自己存在的本源，怀疑这个世界。

直到他直面黑暗时，他才悟出了古一弥留之际的真实含义。魔法从来都不是为了小众而生，众生才是世界的出路。

“说实话Stephen，我完全不想管这件事，我对魔法没有兴趣。但我们有一个小问题，Peter，那个孩子，你知道的，年轻人总是对世界抱有绝对的热情。”

“Peter？Tony，你为什么总是把那个孩子拉进这么危险的事情中？你是不是觉得事情还不够乱？”

牵扯到资质最小的孩子，家庭就总会爆发出争吵，这是困扰着全世界所有家庭的难题。同样，这样的问题在复仇者内部也是不可避免的。

“我试过，我发誓我一开始绝对不想他去碰，我用了很多方法，但……都没用。他让我想到年轻的自己，那时候从来没有什么可以拦住我。”

每当谈及Peter的问题，Tony就会变得很崩溃，Stephen也好，Steven也好，甚至是Loki，每个人都会以责怪的眼光去看待他。

“Tony，我并非责怪你，可你应该已经过了被荷尔蒙控制的年龄。”

Stephen无心对他苛责，至尊法师抬手一挥，未满的咖啡杯便出现在Tony面前。

或许是作为成年人的他习惯性把Peter作为一个后辈去看待，他不希望这个孩子再走他们走过的弯路，也不希望这个孩子被世俗束缚。

Spiderman，就该是纽约的好领居，脱下面具也依旧是MIT的高材生，完全没必要因为这样的事拖累前途。

“Stephen，我想保护他，我用了我的所有来让他远离危险，甚至于让他远离我。可这并不能改变什么，他还是陷入了麻烦中。自从遇见Peter后，我开始想，或许，是我的想法错了。他需要的不是我的保护，而是我的信任。”

Stephen没有在这个问题上回答Tony，他放弃了和他争执，即使他依旧认为Tony像个孩子一样被爱情冲昏头脑极其幼稚，却不能否认，Tony说的东西有一定道理。

“把Mordu交给我，Peter应付不了。这是为了他好。”

圣殿的谈话在两个复仇者的沉默中结束，远在Stark大厦搬砖的Peter对此一无所知。现在他头疼的事情是如何让自己的老板兼上司兼爱人兼投资人（毕竟复仇者的花销都记在了Stark帐上）原谅自己前一天晚上的恶劣行为。

“Friday！”

“Peter，我在，你需要什么？”

自从Peter到Stark大厦上班后，他的耳麦自动就连入了Friday。鉴于年轻人坚决表示要捍卫自己的隐私权，贴心的人工智能在老板不情不愿的默许下保证，自己会在Peter需要她的时候出现。

“我能请你帮我拖延一下时间吗？大概到七点半左右，在此之前不要让Tony回来。”

“你是说不要让Mr.Stark进入Stark大厦吗？”

Friday调出了Tony的日程表，并向Peter确认指令。

“没错，我的意思就是不要让他进入Stark大厦。”

粗心的男孩从来没想过自己的指令为什么可以高过Tony这个第一创造者，他不知道的是在一年前的某一天，Tony对Friday修改了一项默认程序。

修改内容是，Peter的指令高于一切。


	15. Chapter 15

“Friday告诉我，我为什么会坐在这里？”

Tony承认，自己现在很懵逼，他已经记不清有多久没有踏入过财务办公室，如果他没记错的话，应该是从这间办公室开始使用的时候。

从一早开始，他就不在意公司账单上不断增加的数字。打理Stark工业的人从来都是Pepper，再次感谢他该死好的女人缘。所以基于现在的情况，谁能告诉他，为什么他会出现在财务层？

“啊，Tony，你来得正好！”

“Pepper？你找我？”

扎着金色马尾辫的女人扬起了一个理所当然的笑容，指了指桌子上落起的一叠文件。厚厚的一沓A4纸把Iron man吓得一愣，Tony必须承认，比起灭霸，他更怕这堆纸片。

“Pepper………你这是要辞职？你听我说，我知道自己有时候很混蛋，不过我们这么多年的交情了，我这也没做什么很过分的事……”

Pepper本想打断这段喋喋不休的辩解，她很了解Tony，她知道装在钢铁躯体中的男人是什么样的。所以她不在乎，Tony喜欢谁，在乎谁，他怎么混蛋，怎么惹祸，她都能接受。不过偶尔听着Tony自我反省一下也是一种很愉悦的体验，这在某种程度上，极大的满足了她为这个男人加班到天荒地老的罪恶心理。

“Tony，我想你还可以再想想自己做了什么过分的事情，不过这一次的反思就到此为止吧。把桌子上的文件签了，这是去年的财务报表，我核对过了，就缺你一个签字。”

精明的女总裁眼里飘过得意的光芒，实在不是她嘚瑟，看着Tony那个憋屈的模样，委实让人觉得愉悦，再也不会有什么事情比让Iron man有苦说不出更让人愉悦。她专职给Tony处理了这么久的烂摊子，收点利息也无伤大雅。

Tony就这么被按头忙于“公务”了两个小时，他是想尽快开溜回顶层去找Peter，不过Pepper搬了个凳子摆明了他若今天不把东西签完，就别想踏出这屋子一步。可怜的Tony也就只有尽心尽力地赶紧把东西弄完，也好赶紧回家和Peter继续腻歪。

他以前怎么不觉得谈恋爱如此令人心焦。

作为那个被Tony心心念念的男孩，Peter当然也没闲着。他不知道该做些什么来对恋人表示自己的歉意。

对于Peter而言，可以给他参考意见的人不算多，因为在开学的第一个月他就被一个法师带着逃学了一年，他和自己的同学都还没有熟悉到可以讨论私生活。至于那个法师带他出逃的法师，就目前的情况来看，Loki的恋情也丝毫没有什么借鉴意义。

走投无路的Peter实在想不出还有什么人可以为自己提供建议，绞尽脑汁的他最终迫于无奈地问了他的前女友。问前女友这种问题还真是一个新奇的选择，好在MJ与他关系一直还算不错，Peter开口她便也帮了他。

“你真不觉得把你自己绑好送过去是一个好选择吗？每个男人的恶趣味不都差不多吗？”

MJ是一如既往的直白，她发过来的短信隔着屏幕都能让Peter脸红。他一向面子薄，光是想想那个画面都能让他手足无措。

最后实在没办法的Peter只能求助于人工智能，他已经找遍了身边所有靠谱和不靠谱的人类了，事实证明人工智能的理性在感情中起着不可替代的作用。

“Peter，你还剩余四十六分钟的时间，需要我把厨房的烤箱打开吗？你的定时显示错误。”

Tony对Friday的设定范围是全世界任何有关Tony的事项，通俗来说Friday负责着Tony Stark24小时的日常事务。如果有AI劳务法，恐怕Tony早就要被告得倾家荡产。

不过今天是个例外，Friday被告知不需要在两个多小时内参与Peter的一切工作。这是男孩在看了Friday提供的各项选择后最终敲定的方式，亲手给Tony做一餐晚饭。

Peter承认这或许有一点没有新意，Friday给他的提议中不乏脱光了给自己扎个蝴蝶结，最好再带条“尾巴”之类的东西。

“或许你需要再带个耳朵。”

MJ在一旁接着添油加醋。

女人们八卦的天性永远不会改变，尤其是面对会听着荤段子脸红的小男生时。

“好吧谢谢你，Friday，帮我把烤箱关了吧，我真希望今天晚上不用去医院。”

Peter系上围裙，粉色的围裙上还有一圈小草莓，白色的领口用的是蕾丝材质，配上他乱糟糟的发型，倒真还是别有一番风味。

“去医院这样的情况是不会发生的。”

Friday用独特的电子女音安慰着Peter，这让男孩十分感激，他自己都不敢保证那个蛋糕是否会致命。

“谢谢你，Friday，我觉得我好像多那么一点信心了。”

“我的意思是Mr.Stark有自己的私人医生24小时待命，他要是食物中毒也不会去医院。”

Peter无比清晰地听到了自己碎了的心跳声，这世上或许再也找不出如此冷静，准确又迅速的补刀。

曼哈顿的夜幕默不作声地降临，Pepper瞥了一眼桌上的电子钟，刚刚过了七点半，无论Peter准备了些什么，她都希望他已经准备好所有的事情。

“OK，Tony，你可以走了。”

精明干练的女人毫不留情地对着自己的好友下了逐客令，完全没有把面前这个男人当做自己的顶头上司。岁月在女人的脸上完全没有留下痕迹，十多年的光景她风采不减。如今夜色下，她还是初见Tony的模样，甚至平添了几分成熟女人的风韵，很难不让人心动。

Tony伸了个懒腰，拿起挂在椅背上的西服外套。

“早点休息，Pepper。”

给他唯一的回复是女人敷衍的点头，他们太过于熟悉，哪怕有感情也不会再有激情。倒不如保持现在这样的状态，大家都能找到合适的位置。

“Friday，Peter在哪？”

Tony急匆匆地离开了财务办公室，他现在满心都挂念着Peter，生怕他又跑去什么夜店酒吧。

后悔的情绪侵占了他一天的生活，今早他不该对男孩那么冷淡，他知道那些深埋在Stark血液中的占有与控制在影响着他。只要他依旧爱着男孩，这些负面的情感便无法消散。

“Mr.Parker的定位显示在顶楼。”

Friday尽职尽责地通报了Peter的坐标，此时离他们计划的时间只差三十秒，Tony已经登上了通往顶层的电梯。而发生对话的同时，人工智能也把Tony的位置给了Peter，她能做的事情已经结束，剩下的空间将完全属于Mr.Parker和Mr.Stark。

 

“欢迎回来，Mr.Stark。”

Tony在电梯口就瞪大了双眼，琥珀色的瞳眸猛然就被放大到极致，脸上全是不可置信。眼前诱人的一幕，令他感到惊喜，他已经多少年都没感受过这样的惊喜。

他上一次这么高兴还是因为自己拯救了全宇宙，而现在，他体会到了另一种高兴，被Peter拯救的高兴。

他的男孩，他心心念念不知道费了多少脑筋才留在身边的男孩，丢开了羞涩（即使Peter事后表示还是很害羞）穿着粉色的围裙，等着他归家。

历来以花花公子著称的Tony Stark，终于有无法控制自己表情的一天，不知道那些年被他故意做鬼脸气死的媒体会怎么想。

当然，那些造势者怎么想并不重要。

Tony过于震惊的表情让Peter心里更加没有底气，初开情窦的男孩不知道这样的表情究竟代表什么。一紧张就开始话唠的毛病现在又冒了出来，持续了不到三秒，没等到Tony预想的从落地窗前滚到厨房，最后再在浴室来一发的黄色场面。Peter就开始语无伦次地道歉。

这场絮絮叨叨的大型认错持续了快有半小时，Peter就这么带着他脸上还残留的奶油，开始了他的长篇大论。

“一年前，是我不应该做了错事就开始逃跑…那个时候，我很害怕…但我不该逃跑……上个月我不该逞强……昨天我不该不听你的话……”

Tony尝试打断他，试验了几次都没有成功，他的男孩说得很认真，一字一句的，把每个音节都说到最清楚。

Tony确实是个不靠谱的人，在很多方面他是公认的不靠谱，大部分好友对他的真心也一直都抱有极大的困惑，其中就包括Steve。美国队长一是美国人民心目中的神祗，而Steve也从不让他们失望，队长近乎完美的正义感始终督促着复仇者。

这也是Tony和他吵的不可开交的原因之一。

Tony厌恶规则，他以打破它们为自豪，他是Iron man，是Tony Stark，是这个世界的救世主！他不仅要打破那些可恶又无聊的规则，他还要向全世界宣布自己打破了它们。

所以他把自己的名字悬挂在曼哈顿的中心，他的派对总是整夜不停歇，他不在乎媒体的讽刺，更不在乎别人对他的恶语相加。当然多半情况下要是有谁真的敢当面骂他，他也会毫不犹豫地直接骂回去，一般情况下他总是能骂得更难听。

玫瑰没了刺便少去三分妖艳，Tony那点带在骨子里至极的不靠谱与疯狂也总能给人带来一种介乎于危险与安全之间的刺激。

这几乎与Steve的正义感完全冲突，两种价值观念的碰撞让所有人都对此迷惑。Steve在怀疑社会和自由，Tony在怀疑对错和力量，而Peter在怀疑自己。

Tony从来没有意识到Peter在怀疑自身，这是一件让他十分不能理解的事情。很长时间，很长很长时间，他都在怀疑他自己。

众所周知，Peter是个好孩子。他勤奋，谦虚，勇敢，善良，头脑敏捷，偶尔会冲动，但他永远都知道什么是该做的，什么是不该做的。

在Tony看来，世上所有好的形容词都可以用在他的男孩身上。Peter Parker也好，Spiderman也好，无论是什么身份，这个男孩总能成为最好的那一个。

“Peter，我从未责怪你。”

他开口了，打断持续半宿的喋喋不休。

“我爱你，并不是因为那一夜，即使我对那一夜十分满意。”

男孩的眼泪还藏在眼睛中，一闪一闪的，宛如星河摇曳。

“我爱你也不是因为你是谁，做过什么，这些我都不在乎。我爱你，仅仅因为你是你。”

Peter痴迷地盯着Tony的眼睛，焦糖色的漩涡中包裹着琥珀，它们绽放出最华丽的温柔，好似阿克罗伊得斯的歌声引诱水手，又像阿尔忒弥斯的漫天光芒。

在他望入的一刻，猝然沦陷。

或许这是本世纪最霸道的告白，誓言本身霸道无比，说出它的人也同样如此，不留一丝余地，一点都不讲理。但Peter知道，自己的回答只有一个。

“I'm yous，forever.”

一切都开始的顺理成章，他们褪下了伪装，怀疑，还有羞涩。

粉色的围裙被留下，Tony偏爱这个可爱的颜色，它让Peter看上去更加动人。因为白皙的肌肤和易热的敏感体质加到一起便是Peter总会有白里透红的肤色，无疑粉色的围裙对他是锦上添花。

即使男孩无数次否认这该死的粉色只是个意外，鬼知道家里为什么会有粉色的围裙，Peter翻箱倒柜就找到这么一件，他可没时间再出去卖一件。

“这不重要。”

Tony用行动证明了这不重要，他吻得仔细，一分一秒，一点一滴，仿佛要把男孩嘴中的空气榨干，一丝一毫都不留给他。

男孩在脑中把一条新的围裙加到了周末购物的清单中，这是他最后清晰的意识。

“You are mine……”

厨房的地上依次是白衬衫，牛仔裤和衬衫西裤，Tony花色的领带被用到了Peter的手腕上，Tony希望Peter可以用后面感受他们的激情，于是干脆把男孩妄图抚慰自己的胳膊高高束起，任由Tony为所欲为。男孩的眼角已经留下了泪水，不知道是生理反应，还是别的什么情绪，Tony不由地停下了自己的动作。

“Don't cry……”

他细心温柔地为Peter擦拭，前倾的身体在不经意间碰触到刚才着重关注的地方，是个可爱的地方。

Peter的乳头是个敏感带，Tony每次都不肯放过那里，百般挑逗，揉捏，吮吸，仿佛要探寻Peter身上的那股奶香味究竟来源何处。但年长的爱人也总是会体贴入微，到了一半男孩湿漉漉的眼睛一看就会停下，逼得男孩不得不自己寻求解路。

“Peter，你喜欢这样，对吗？”

他又拧了一下，在空气中颤抖的两颗樱桃已然红透了，颤颤巍巍的模样，着实讨喜。

“Mr.Stark……Please……”

低声哀求似乎没有什么作用，男孩用小猫的声音哭喊了几句，却并没有得到更多的垂怜，直到他一边哭泣一边点头，才结束了这磨人的休息。

Tony并不记得那天他们做了多久，最早是厨房，他们从沙发开始脱衣服，到厨房时，两个人已经是赤裸相对，蓄势待发的性器开始疯狂开垦身下的蜜穴，软肉紧紧吸附的感觉几乎让他想要射精。他抬头间看到了窗外的景象，曼哈顿的夜景，灯光闪烁，真是感谢当年自己明智地用了单向玻璃做落地窗。

Tony把男孩放到吧台上，这里比厨房整齐不少，木质的面板上是秀色可餐的男孩，他红着双眼不断地哭泣呻吟，灯光把他身上每一处细节都照得清清楚楚，而Tony让他无处可逃。

吧台的最边上是那个可怜的蛋糕，它看上去十分美味，Peter在它身上花费了一个多小时，白色与巧克力色搭配，偶尔还能看到红色的蔓越莓酱，三层厚底蛋糕，奶油轻巧点缀在松软的糕面上，最上层还有蓝莓和草莓用来装饰。

Peter早就把它抛到了脑后，说实话，当Tony Stark完全进入到他身下放荡的小洞后，他早就什么都记不起来了。

“哦，宝贝儿，你居然不告诉我有蛋糕！”

Tony借题发挥地又向里面一顶，肉壁深处的炙热不断吸引着他，让他心中所有的恶念爆发，可以疯狂蹂躏身下的男孩。

“我……忘了……Mr.Stark！别顶……那里……啊啊啊啊！”

男孩总以为自己已经被进入到最深处，可Tony也总能打破他错误的认知，他可以感受到Tony在他身体中的器官，那个胀大的肉棒填满了他，他不由自主地沉溺在Tony身下，脑中仿佛爆起无数的烟花，就像圣诞节一样。红红绿绿的色彩弥漫在意识之间，他分不清自己是谁，也不知道自己在干什么，能做的只有哭泣着求饶，然后接着不知疲倦地渴望。

Tony使劲揉捏着Peter的两瓣臀肉，纽约的好领居有个不错的屁股。常年飞檐走壁，Peter隐藏在衣服下的身材绝对不输于任何一个超模。红色的痕迹立马出现在白皙的肌肤上，男孩哭喊着，哀求着，换来的却是Tony更加用力的抽插。

“你知道吗？每次看到你穿那身红色的战衣，我都要用一百倍的努力不把你就地操哭。我不喜欢你穿着紧身衣到处惹是生非，这些只有我能看。”

男人带着薄茧的指腹划过男孩的喉结，乳尖和翘起的阴茎，那个地方是多么可爱，想要释放又无从释放，只能可怜地颤抖，无声的哀求。但Tony不为所动，他离开了大腿间的泥泞之地，没有再去抚慰他，男人压着男孩，欣赏着他诱人的背部线条，手移到了紧俏的腰间，舌尖游走在肩膀之上，他时而对着红透的耳尖吹气，时而又在肩膀上印出牙印以此满足他长期以来渴望着的占有欲。

“求……你了……Tony…”

未经情事的男孩又怎么能受得住这样的折磨，轻柔的爱抚就是慢性毒药，如蛆附骨的快感把所有理智都消弭殆尽，最后只剩下最纯粹的爱意。Peter开始主动地迎合，摇晃的双腿颤抖着支撑他自己，拼命想要更多。

Tony低笑一声，他不再执着于细嚼慢咽，他加快了动作，每一下都狠狠地顶在Peter最渴望的一点上，肉体碰撞带出淫靡的水声，最后，他们一起到达了最高点。

“Oh…no！！”

原以为结束的男孩，感受到腿间又有什么顶着自己，他在心里默默诽谤着老年人怎么还会有这么好的性能力！但终究是长了记性不敢再说出口。

他们翻来覆去地变换着体位，厨房，吧台，卧室……

直到曼哈顿的夜景被清晨的鸟鸣替代才真正结束了这个疯狂的夜晚。

“Good morning,my honey.”

Peter一早起来就看到Tony抬着那个蛋糕，它居然奇迹般地存活了下来。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter.Parker是他的，Spiderman也是他的，他的男孩无论怎么样都是他的。

“我想昨晚你过得一定不错，不过还是让谁来打扫一下比较好。天啊，你们都不开个窗的吗？我真担心你们做到一半缺氧送医院。”

在Peter慌慌忙忙离开的十分钟后，Pepper踩着她的黑色高跟鞋来到了“案发现场”。不是泥泞的滩涂也不是被烧焦的树林，此刻她身处曼哈顿最昂贵建筑的顶楼，纽约最高档的住宅区，Stark大厦的私人区域。

作为全世界最有钱的女人之一，她对自己前男友兼老板表示了极大的鄙视。她丝毫没有留情地把这里定义为了昨夜曼哈顿中心大楼最放荡的楼层。

根据事实，这也并没有什么错误。

而Tony也同样不负众望地对此“罪行”供认不讳，他从不掩饰自己的风流，也不掩饰自己的专一。

在之后的很多年里，他一直以睡到全纽约最棒的邻居为豪。

Peter.Parker是他的，Spiderman也是他的，他的男孩无论怎么样都是他的。

“Peter刚走，万恶的上班时间！Friday！把这该死的室内排气系统打开！”

Tony把脸埋进被子里，他才睡了一个小时，作为昨夜的“主要出力人员”，他现在的感觉就像是加班了一整夜。

Tony Stark再度尝试了一项新的人生体验，熬夜加班，听说这个比早睡早起更加恶劣。

“对了，昨晚可真是感谢你和Friday！真行，什么时候连我的人工智能都开始吃里扒外了！我是不是该庆幸Peter对我的金库不感兴趣。”

“你对你的金库很感兴趣？”

Pepper从厨房拿了一个三明治，她斜靠在卧室的门口，一只脚点地，另一只倚着门边，俨然一副你不起我就不走的架势。

“天啊，我真的还有金库？我都不知道它在哪。哦，Pepper你又把话题带偏了，你和Friday什么时候这么听他的了？”

Tony随便从衣橱里拿了件T恤，很少有这个年纪的男人说话还特意咬重音的，这也是Tony这么多年还保留着的习惯之一。

Tony Stark这些年变了很多，也没变多少，世事沧桑，他还是那个Ironman。

Pepper看着他，她看过这个男人很多模样，有些样子已经随着年月不断消磨殆尽，而有些样子则越发深入人心。

Tony的衣橱里不甚整齐，如果说他和Peter还有什么别的共同点（除了都爱拯救世界），那舒适居家的棉质T恤一定是一点。

“行了，你就别和我装了，得了便宜还卖乖，也就这小蜘蛛好骗。醒了就来看看这些东西，我得好好感谢一下Spiderman，他可是替你查出了一大个财务漏洞。”

Tony使劲揉了揉眼睛，昨晚到处乱搞的后遗症现在显露无疑，他再次感叹自己的年龄，年轻时他可是连夜开个脱衣派对就接着干活的。

在折腾了十来分钟后，Stark工业的拥有者终于！坐在了他定制的沙发上，看着生平第一份行政文件。

“我从来没想过，有一天我居然会看这些行政文件。”

天才科学家认命地叹了一口气，十分想念那些年轻不懂事的年月，那时候可没有人能让他看这些东西。人一旦有了牵挂，便会无限度的放低自己，无论你曾经多么抗拒的曾经，最终也会心甘情愿。

“是吗？那你想过你会睡一个能当你儿子的人吗？”

Pepper冷笑着制住了男人的多愁善感，她可是打定了主意要让Tony把文件统统看完的。这事恐怕他们想的还要棘手，一环套一环，迟早要出问题。

Tony的表情随着那张纸的翻动而越发复杂，身为Stark工业曾经的首席执行官，他对这些报表其实不算陌生。账目管理看上去并没有任何的问题，但当他进行具体核算以及项目跟踪时，一些不易看出的瑕疵就露出了马脚。Stark工业里不仅是一个项目出了问题，涉及最多的两个项目组还都是核心部门，这不禁让Tony回想起十年前自己被架空的那段日子。

“Sir，Mr.Parker传回了一份数据，这一组数据的生物频率明显紊乱。”

Tony放下Pepper拿来的材料，转头看Friday投出来的蓝色光屏，紊乱的生物波动，非常规的血液变化。尤其是金属数值与人体出现的极大偏差，足以停止生命进程。

“查一下Banner在哪？我们可能需要请大块头回来喝杯茶。”

Tony的专业更偏向于物理工程，他需要Banner来为他做更加详细的数据分析。

“定位系统显示，Dr.Banner现在正在喜马拉雅山脉南麓的一个村子。”

透明的显示屏上不断闪烁的红点和连绵起伏的山脉告诉他，他们的最强复仇者恐怕又在哪个偏远地区做公益。

“尼泊尔？他去那干什么？等等，他旁边那两个人是Stephen和Loki吗？”

Tony曾经看过Stephen的档案，尼泊尔可不是什么平凡的偏远地区，这件事的背后牵扯了不少的问题需要他们解决。

“Friday，准备一下，我要去趟尼泊尔。”

AI贴心地开始预定加德满都最好的酒店套房，Tony在尼泊尔还没有置办房产，不过难说这次回来他不会突发奇想又买下什么山边别墅。

“Sir，需要为Mr. Parker请假吗？”

“不用了，我就去一天，一天就回来，一会儿给Peter留个语音。”

Tony心道就一天的时间，还是自己一个人先走一趟比较好。

他没想到，自己这个随意的决定几乎害死了Peter。他简单的离开，离开他心爱的男孩，却以为自己可以简单的再回来。

 

相比十楼之上的Tony，Peter的日子就要更加艰苦一点，男孩没有沙发，腰酸背痛也还得坚持上班。虽然他自己那间大大的办公室，比他原来预想的工作条件好一万倍，但这也弥补不了昨晚被老板翻来覆去折腾的痛苦。

“真不知道那些被职场潜规则的人是怎么过来的！这可比上班痛苦不知多少倍！”

男孩小声的抱怨着恋人的索取无度。他这个工作做的可是要吃亏得多，陪吃陪喝陪睡不说，还要八点准时打卡上班，Tony应该付他双倍的加班费。

“看来你昨晚过的不错。”

Catherine走了进来和他打招呼，她看上去有些疲倦，显然昨晚也没有睡好。金色的头发不像平常一样整齐，风衣上都是一堆皱褶。

“看来你昨晚过得不太好。”

“是啊，这几天过得都不太好。”

女孩的眼神飘忽不定，Peter觉得她大概看向了Dane的办公室。男孩也跟着看了过去。Dane是第一个到办公室的人，Peter在他身上装了追踪器，但始终没有什么发现。

他们结束了这番简短的对话，Catherine换了身实验室的衣服，准备再进一趟实验室，那间占地面积大，但总是锁着的实验室。Peter一直想进去看看，却始终没有机会。

Dane对他的态度非常奇怪，在他和Peter交谈过后，他没有放松警惕，也没有讳莫如深，他就是吊着他，给他一点又不告诉他全部。

“Catherine，这些实验数据昨天不是算过了吗？我们为什么要重复再算一遍？”

“或许你再算一遍就知道了。”

Peter最后看到的是Catherine被厚重玻璃门半掩住的身体，女孩金色的头发完全被隔离服包裹住，Peter向着那个背影做了个鬼脸，开始今天的试算。

他得先搞清楚自己到底是上了个什么贼船。

“Friday，那组数据分析好了吗？”

男孩趁着没人的空档联系了人工智能，他自己没办法处理那组数据，而且他知道他也应该让Tony看一看那组数据。

“Peter，Mr.Stark研究了你上传的数据，目前我们没有找到它紊乱的规律。我只能告诉你里面有一种新的物质，不存在于地球之上。”

“好的，你能在帮我一个忙吗？”

男孩尽量压低声音，他心中有个想法但他不敢确认。

“如果你是想让我对比这组数据与Charles那组数据的话，那Mr.Stark已经做过了，我把对比的文件给你发过去。”

Friday帮Peter把分析好的数据放到了打印机里，当Catherine从实验室出来后，Peter已经拿着打印好的表格等着她。

“我该说真不愧是MIT的优秀学生吗？你的速度比我想得还要快。”

Catherine把所有表格都全部放到一沓，写满了各式各样数据的纸全部被装订好，Peter想蹭过去看一眼又怕太明显被人看出来。

“Catherine，为什么我分析出来的数据有这么大的偏差？这个金属的数值完全高过生命指数，而且金属还独立存在于实验体中。这是一种什么样的实验体？”

男孩尝试从自己的新同事那里套出一点有用的信息，他相信他自己摸到了这个阴谋的某一点，他已经非常靠近真相。

Charles死的时候肌体损坏得过于严重，就算之后他们找人做了解剖也没有一套完整的实验数据。如果他没有想错，Catherine那里的表格应该会有Charles之前的所有数据。

包括他的身体是如何转变的。

“永远不要说不可能，科学的进程总会超出你的想象力。Peter，这是科学家的信仰。”

Dane不知道什么时候站到了他身后，男人取过了Catherine手里的表格，又漫不经心地瞥了一眼等在一旁的男孩。他的嘴角勾出了一丝奇怪的弧度，仿佛是发现了什么好玩的事情，而他瞥向Peter的那一眼中包含了戏谑和微不可查的了然。

仅仅一眼Peter就让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，蜘蛛感应传导到皮肤之上，他猜测自己很有可能是露了什么马脚。

他迟疑了一下是否继续自己冒进的行动，当他脑子里闪过Charles的脸时，他又心有不甘，这是他最接近真相的机会，如果这个时候退出，他们就会物色新的人选作为试验品。如果Peter现在的退出意味着会出现一个无辜的男孩，一个手无缚鸡之力的受害者，那他的选择便只有坚持下去。

“Dane，我能去实验室里看看吗？这些数据所对应的真相令我着迷。”

Catherine已经拿了剩下的数据去处理，实验室的门口只剩下Peter和Dane，男孩尽量装出兴奋与羞涩的模样，他主动贴近这个明显对他有意思的上司，他并不熟悉这样的做事方法，他从来没有主动靠近过除了Tony之外的男人，不过这不妨碍他可以做得很好。只需要一点点的亲近，加一点点的羞涩，再加上一点点的不抗拒，Peter的勇敢让他对很多事情都无师自通。

Peter知道自己有一点操之过急，他想尽快了解这桩麻烦，他的直觉告诉他，Dane会同意。

“好吧，去隔壁换上防护服，里面的辐射你可受不住。”

Peter走进了在实验室旁边的房间，Catherine刚刚就是在这里换的衣服。这是他第一次进到这间屋子，才发现里面放着几件尺寸不同的防护服，男孩找了一圈，每一件防护服上都写着名字。

有Dane，有Catherine，还有Charles。

他在最后一排的架子上找到了自己的那一件，上面写着“Peter Parker”。

“Friday，随时关注Peter的定位，有什么不对就告诉我。”

Tony登上飞机前最后嘱咐了一句，他不知道几层楼下的男孩正在把自己的衣物换成完全无法追踪的防护服。装在Peter身上的定位只能随着被换下的衣物一道落在了更衣室。

实验室的空间比Peter想象得要更加宽阔，这里确实有男孩从未见过的东西，齐塔瑞人的飞船和灭霸的飞船在构造上存在着极大的不同。不管是外观还是里面的构造，包括使用的武器系统都完全不同。

Peter为这样的发现真实着迷，少年的好奇心在某一瞬间甚至忘了身后人的危险。他兴致勃勃地穿行在黑色的钢架之间，大部分的注意力都放到齐塔瑞人遗留下来的武器上。

“他们是通过某种特殊的链接来控制武器的吗？还是说他们使用了某种特殊的装置来控制这些东西？”

“或许这个问题可以问你，我一直都想知道Spiderman是使用什么样的武器系统？是Stark给你装备的，还是你自己搞了什么小花招？我可没想过我们面子这么大能招惹上你。Peter.Parker，或者还是称呼你为Spiderman更加合适？”

这是Peter最后听到的声音，他的蜘蛛感应在一瞬间激起，但防护服突然密封的状态让他无计可施，最终还是抗不住扑面而来的晕厥感。

 

 

Peter猜自己应该没过多久就恢复了意识，蜘蛛毒素真是帮了他大忙，就算他全身是没什么力气，想要逃走是有点困难，但好歹能看清周围的情况，给自己留有一丝余地。

“Spiderman的身体比那个普通人更加结实，把那个东西放在这个孩子身上，崩溃的概率会小很多。”

这是Dane的声音，Peter还是穿着那件防护服，他总算弄明白了为什么防护服会有不同的大小，这件衣服就像一件束缚衣，无论他怎么用力都没办法挣脱这个宛如钢架一样的东西。

“上一个试验品的心智和身体都不太稳定，我相信这一个不会让我们失望。Quentin那边我已经打好招呼了，他对我们这次的成果非常满意。”

Peter对这些话是一知半解，酒吧的那一夜是他第一次和Quentin接触，当他把Catherine送上出租车后，他跟着Quentin绕了两个酒吧。或许一直以来他们之所以找不到Quentin和Dane的联系就是因为他们根本没有联系。

他们的合作是完全独立的，这也就解释了为什么他现在的处境。他面前的那个男人穿着罩衫，带着兜帽，他的声音对Peter来说完全陌生。

“很好，只要这一次成功我就把魔法完全传于你，让你彻底掌控那群来自于宇宙的莽荒族群。”

Peter的脑子越发冷静，他尝试在脑子里把所有事都串到一块儿。首先是数据，Friday分析的那组数据之所以与Charles的数据对不上完全是因为齐塔瑞人没有魔法加持。Dane不能立马找替代品则是因为承受这个所谓的魔法需要极强的身体素质，眼前这个人对Dane明显还有很多保留，Peter猜他这个上司也不过是被人利用。

“既然醒了就别一言不发，你还想回去和Tony Stark报信不成？”

那一直没露面的神秘人骤然把矛头指向了Peter。

“你为什么要那样对Charles？因为他拒绝了你的计划？”

提到那个死在自己怀里的男孩时，Peter捏紧了被绑住的双拳，理智始终控制着他，但当底线被触及时，他还是会像少年人一般显露本性。

所谓嫉恶如仇，便是他的本性。

“Charles？那是个好孩子。可他不该站错队，他拒绝接受世界的真相，就只能被世界抛弃。”

“世界的真相从来不是你说了算，它不属于你。”

Peter尝试调动周身的能力，不过收效甚微，现在的身体，连蜘蛛感应都做不到。无论是药物还是魔法，对方的确让他的能力受到了极大的限制。

“话不要说太早，你看，你的世界现在不就在我手上吗？”

“在你手上？你不过是个无名之辈，只敢躲在这种地方像一只老鼠一样卑微。不出多久复仇者就会找到你，你就等着把牢底坐穿吧。”

Peter此时干脆褪去乖巧的外壳，他毫不犹豫地刺激着眼前的人，等待着一个反击的机会。

“你给我听好了，我的名字是Mordo，地球真正的魔法师。至于你所说的复仇者，那群乌合之众已经被我从美国支开，等他们回来一切都该结束。”

Mordo一把捏住了Peter的下颚，这个角度迫使男孩只能看着他，但他并没有从男孩的眼中看到一丝一毫的退缩。与之相反的是，平日温和的眼中是平静，带着愤怒的平静。

“Dane，把virus拿过来，我倒是要看看Spiderman的忍耐力比普通人好多少？”

Peter紧张地咽了口吐沫，就算没了蜘蛛感应他也知道这个混蛋不会让自己好过，不过往好处想，至少他知道这个真正的幕后黑手是谁了。

“Master，Quentin在找你。”

白色的针管停留在距离Peter肌肤不到一厘米的地方，Catherine突然的推门而入打断了注射过程。

Peter微不可查地松了口气，紧绷的皮肤稍微放松下一点。Tony在找自己，这个认知现在是支撑他的希望。

“Dane，你来帮他，你不是早就对这个孩子感兴趣了吗？他是你的了。Catherine，我们走。”

Mordo离开了那个绑着Peter的座位，转而把针管放到了Dane手上，一脸坏笑地离开了昏暗的房间，独独留下Dane与Peter。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天堂与地狱，一线之隔，他听到了一声轻笑，带着熟悉的尼古丁与咖啡因的气味。
> 
> 他的奇迹，出现了。

“Friday，我要知道他究竟在哪。”

“Sir，Mr.Parker的位置目前无法显示，正在重试。”

Tony很平静，他没有哭，也没有笑，脸上甚至找不出什么的表情，没有任何的面部肌肉在运动，整个人平静得有些不正常。

他脑子里不断闪现出Peter的脸，他从没有如此后悔过，他不应该放着Peter一个人留在危机四伏的Stark工业。

“Tony，我们会找到他的。”

Stephen抱着手，脸色说不上有多好看，却也不忍心苛责。当他发现是幕后搞鬼的那个人是Mordo之后，他和Loki便暂时达成了共识。生物链接魔法，这个古老又邪恶的魔法已经多年不曾出现在地球上。

“你不要往最坏的方面想，Tony，他也是复仇者的一员，他能应付。”

Tony把手搭在眼睛上，他没有回答Stephen的安慰，他完全不知道自己现在应该是什么心情。似乎没有什么确切的词语可以形容出他的处境，他总是自以为是的认为自己可以把Peter保护好，而结局无一不是在嘲笑他的自不量力。

Tony Stark就是个废物，根本没有什么能力保护好他爱的人。大概他唯一会做的就是用保护的名义去束缚Peter，打着爱的名号把自己的爱人逼入两难的境地。

如果他没有把那个孩子逼那么紧，他就不会抗拒……

“Tony——”

“Friday，找到了吗？”

Tony再次问了一遍，他打断了想开口劝他的Natasha，起身给自己倒了杯威士忌。特殊钢材的手环现在就放在吧台上，Peter曾经嘲笑他乱丢东西，Tony倒也从都不反驳。男孩不知道的是，Tony把这些小玩意儿到处放，不过是求个安心。在男孩未曾涉及过的年月中，男人被苦难磨平了所有的轻狂。

生活似乎就是不愿意放过Tony，总是一次又一次地如同浪花一般拍打着他，饶是再轻狂的年少，再无畏的天才，也学会了为爱人妥协。他愿除去一身荆棘，只愿牵挂之人平安无恙。

Tony把手环戴上手腕，摩挲着雕刻了Parker的表面。他悄悄地做了一些小动作，等待着爱人的发现，他总以为时间会很长，他的男孩会永远留在他的身旁。

他要找到他，把他带回来，告诉他也告诉全世界。

Tony Stark全心全意地爱着Peter Paker。

Tony隐去瞳眸中奔腾的火焰，他冷静地宛如装备库中的钢铁战衣，冰冷的伪装着他焦灼脆弱的内心。他承认，他的怒火足以燃烧银河，让满天星辰无光，让金宫都为他震撼。而恰恰是这份愤怒让他克制，让他冷静，一切的情绪都戛然而止在瞬间的微妙中。

酒液入喉，威士忌顺着食道游遍全身。

放下酒杯，他走到盥洗池旁，水龙头开了几秒后被关上，哗哗的水声后，他抬起脸，镜中出现了另一个人。

“你想一个人去救他。”

Loki伸出舌头舔过下嘴唇，墨绿色的眼睛里一半戏谑，剩下一半说不上是什么。邪神穿着人类的衣服，剪裁流畅的西服把他精瘦的身材勾勒出完美的线条感，配上打理过的黑色长发，免不了让人称赞一番。若是放在平常，Tony铁定要挖苦几句，Thor与Loki的品味完全可以看出他们不是亲兄弟。

不过时至今日，他也没办法再多费口舌，每一分钟他都能感受到Peter不在身边的焦躁。

他要去救Peter。

“不否认？”

Loki玩弄着小刀，语气中是完全无法辨别的情绪。

“有什么问题吗？”

掩饰都顾不上，Tony状似心不在焉地挪到卧室，从衣橱里打开一个控制面板，这是他家里为数不多的手控面板。

Loki没有躲着Tony，那个男人直接杵在他房间门口，看着他偷偷摸摸的小动作。那模样就好像他是入室盗窃的小贼，Loki才是这里的主人。

这种感觉怪异到了极点。

今天的怪事真多，好像这三年的平静都是为今天铺就的前奏。

“拦着你？我为何要这么做？我脑子又不是被你们这些中庭人同化了，我可不希望我守了一年的实验成果就这么没了。收拾好东西就走，客厅里坐着的废物可不敌本法师。”

这是Tony第一次如此高兴地听到别人对自己的嘲讽，当他用毛巾把脸擦干净的时候，Loki已经慢慢消失在他的视野中。

Stephen没想到Mordo居然会精心布下如此庞大的一个局，哪怕他戴着时间宝石也不是事事都能预知。他承认这一次他们的失利，自己得占一半责任，是他完全地低估了这个他从来都没当回事的师兄。

当他得知Mordo是策划人的时候，他只想着到尼泊尔的圣殿去寻找答案，因为生物链接魔法一定来自于古一留下的典籍，既然有出处便一定有解决的办法。于是他找到了Banner，希望对方在专业上可以帮助他。他拒绝了其他复仇者的帮助，身为神殿的守护者，他并不希望外人过多的介入他的世界，并非是不相信复仇者，只是他始终认为他们是两个世界的人。

显然Mordo完全知悉这些想法，这个局完全就是为他们量身定制，而所有人都一无所知。

最早是分散注意力。

Mordo在周边地区联合了另一股势力持续搞出了一些小的动乱，不至于引得复仇者倾巢出动却也十分棘手，不得不调派人力。他们就被这样的小把戏所分隔开，所有人都陆陆续续离开了纽约，最后只剩下Spiderman和Iron man进行一开始说好的卧底。

紧接着是隔离。

当Tony查到Mordo的行踪时，他自然而然会联系上Stephen，按照Tony的个性，他必然不会被动等待，于是Iron man也被调离了纽约。

这就意味着Peter面临着孤军奋战。

从一开始，他们的目标就是Peter。

他们需要一个完美的实验体，Spiderman是他们的首选。

 

 

与心急如焚的Tony相比，Dane就要悠闲许多，他们确实布了一个局想用Tony和Stephen重要的人开刀。他没想到的是，这个特殊的，对所有人都重要的男孩会是Spiderman，还真是天赐良机。

“Peter，你想知道自己究竟是哪一步走错了吗？我其实一开始根本不知道你是谁，你的简历太好看，Stark太重视你，我原本只以为你是他的小宠物。”

Peter直直地盯着Dane，在他眼中这个男人已经毫无理智可言，这意味着他会无比疯狂，也意味着自己不会满盘皆输。他刚刚尝试用蛛丝解开拴在手上的麻绳，可惜粗纤维直接嵌到了他的手腕中，无法成丝的发射器现在就是个摆设。他不得不考虑让Dane来帮他把绳子解开，尽管这样他会付出一些代价。

“我想你马上就要告诉我，我是哪里做错了。”

他沿着男人的话头向下说，希望可以找到一个合适的突破口。

“Tony就算再胡闹也不会让他的宠物拥有Friday的使用权，我知道你能使用那个人工智能，你算出了一组我们根本算不出的数据。”

Peter暗暗在心底骂了一句，他怎么会想到是那组Catherine让他算的数据让他暴露了踪迹，那时候他满心都是抓到了Dane的马脚，如今看来那更像是对方的陷阱。

“Dane，你是个天才，我看过你所有的研究，我真的很认同——”

“你省省吧，你不会以为所有人都像Tony Stark那个酒鬼一样被你蛊惑吧。”

清脆的女声带着一点空荡的回音，把Peter想的所有计划都全盘打乱。Dane狠狠地瞪了男孩子一眼，他可不想在这个节骨眼上出什么差错，为此他已经等待了十年。

“为什么要做这样的事？”

“为什么不？或者说，你又为什么要做这样的事？”

Catherine没有了在公司时的明媚笑容，面色冰冷的女人看上去毫无生气，Peter根本无法想象这居然是他曾经的朋友。

“Catherine……如果你受到了…”

“闭嘴，我没有被人胁迫，也没有被人威胁，收起你无聊的同情心和责任感。如果你没有这么多管闲事，或许会活得更长一些。你以为所有人都喜欢做正义的伙伴吗？这种小孩子的思想你最好还是扔掉，留着就是个笑话。”

Peter还想说什么，已经发紫的嘴唇张开了一点，又在犹豫中合上。他突然对这个世界感到陌生，陌生的朋友，陌生的声音，还有陌生的自己。在意识初醒的那个阶段，他想过很多种Catherine背叛的原因。她可能被威胁，被利用，甚至是胁迫。

Spiderman迫不及待想为她找一个借口，唯独没想过，或许她本来就是这样的呢？

世界上之所以存在好人，就是因为世界上存在坏人。若人不在光明中昏睡，便注定在黑夜中清醒。

Peter逼着自己承认，坏人有时就是天生的，无法改变。

Catherine没有和他继续说话，她来这里的任务并不是和他解释，她把Peter带到另一间屋子里。整间屋子都是暗的，唯一的光源是墙角的火盆，没有任何电子设备，Peter被迫坐到了屋子中心的椅子上，四肢都被牢牢禁锢着。

他总算清晰地看到了那个始作俑者，他从黑暗中走出来，一步又一步，缓慢而阴森。

“你似乎并不惊讶会见到我。”

“世上的坏人总会有千千万万，没什么惊讶的。”

魔法对Peter而言是另一个世界，他无法掌控，也无法运用，但他依旧是Spiderman。

他总会有自己的办法。

“他是你的了，我要看到一个我们说好的成品。”

Mordo退到一边，把最中间的位置留给了已经准备就绪的Dane。没有什么复杂的手术刀具也没有什么吓人的机器，那仅仅只是一个针管，装着乳白色液体的针管。

“Peter，我以为你会是个识相的孩子。”

Dane看着Peter，他一直喜欢这样好看的男孩子，Charles是这样，Peter自然也是。后者比前者更有意思，他小心翼翼地刺探着，为了一点小秘密而忍耐，这些小动作全部落进男人的眼中，成了戏谑猎物的乐趣。

“呃，这话之前有人也说过，不好意思我一直都不是。”

Peter无所谓的模样激怒了他的Dane，他迫不及待地把手中的针管戳进男孩的血管。

在针尖接触到肌肤的那一刻，Peter可以很直观的感受到自己的蜘蛛感应。他不动声色得感受着针水进入血管的冷冽，不是火热而且冷，像钢铁一样的冷。

这是Spiderman特有的敏感，男孩小心翼翼地把注射液带来的变化隐藏在不动声色下。

“我很高兴我可以接触到你们，你们都是高材生，很有想法，动手能力也不错，几乎完美的头脑和肉体，的确是很适合用来做实验对象。当然，漂亮的男孩还有特别的作用，这也是我愿意留在办公室的原因。”

Peter原以为自己会有更加不舒服的反应，可事实就是除了冷，他感受不到其他，没有疼痛，甚至没有晕厥。但他并不打算把真实的反应暴露在始作俑者的面前，他越是“虚弱”，对方就越有可能相信自己。

“你在压抑……很好……我喜欢忍耐力强的孩子。你见过Charles，他也是个会忍耐的孩子，当时他在我身下哭泣的模样真的令人感到愉悦。”

Dane用手指不断摩挲着Peter的皮肤，光滑的肌肤表面已经冒出一层细细的薄汗（这确实让Peter不舒服）。男孩没有避开，他忍受着恶心，假装自己没有力气。

站在一旁的Mordo冷笑了一声，事到如今，他倒想看看Spiderman究竟可以做到哪一步？

当初Mode找到Dane的时候，两个人的目的截然不同。法师希望魔法不被过度使用而是掌握在少数人的手中，而科学家只想把自己的试验品付诸行动。他们互补了对方的信念，Dane让Mordo意识到宇宙中的其他种族掌握着更加高端的魔法，而Mordo让Dane明白了魔法是科学的另一种形态，而Tony忽略了齐塔瑞人的魔法属性。

Mode始终不愿与复仇者扯上关系，他讨厌那些生活在俗世中的愚昧之人，他们本就生活在两个世界。  
一直到Loki的再次出现。

Loki给了Mode灵感，当然这个事实Loki本人并不知情。

众所周知这位九界第一法师不爱干正事，但所有人都十分清楚Loki的实力。几年前的洛杉矶之战让Mode开始重新审视法师，Asgrad的小王子，约顿海姆的真正继承人。Loki Lafeyson，他打破了两个世界微妙的屏障，他把魔法展示到了这个世界，很多人开始去研究它，这让一直隐藏在角落的魔法师们感到恐慌。

“你们的实验……那些用尸体和金属做出的实验…发现了什么吗？”

Peter吃过某些特殊药物的亏，事实上他与Tony之所以会滚到一块去也要归功于这种东西。事到如今他必须得说，这种药物对他的影响比上一次他吞进去的特殊药物要小得多，至少目前为止他的行动依旧如常。

“实验？这不是个实验。这不过是验证一些东西，生物与金属的相溶性。但你们是实验，铤而走险的实验，大概有十多个孩子吧，很可惜都没成功。我希望你可以挺过去，如果你成功了，那一切都会变为宣战。魔法师们不愿再蜷缩于幕后，这是对世界的宣战。”

Peter真想骂脏话，就算May和他说过不要骂脏话，Tony也说过，还有Captain，三个对他来说都很重要的人都嘱咐过他。可他依旧忍不住想骂人的冲动。

这是什么狗屁逻辑？魔法师对世界的宣战？用一些恶心的人体实验来做宣战？这些人的大脑里养的是什么品种的金鱼？

“好了，我们废话少说，来干点正事吧。”

昏暗被明亮所代替，Peter的瞳孔骤然睁大，他讶异这突然的改变，这并不是一间普通的房间，这一切都是幻象，那个火盆，还是肮脏的水泥地，只需要一个响指就全部消失。

那Mordo呢？他也是幻象吗？

男孩小心翼翼地打量着周围，他尽力不让自己看上去是清醒的状态。

“好吧，我必须得承认，这个很酷。”

Peter重新弄清了自己的状况，他被绑在了一张手术床上，双手依旧被紧缚，但下半身的状况也同样不容乐观。

“我希望你喜欢背入式，很多人都喜欢，他们总是嘴上说着不要，底下的小嘴却诚实地吸着我，哭着求着我喂饱他们。”

Dane戴上了乳胶手套，外科医生会用的那种，男孩的衣服被手术刀变成了条状，没一会儿的时间就全部分崩离析。他能感受到手术刀刃划过他背肌的冰冷感，Dane很懂他恐惧的地方，他把男孩的眼睛蒙住，隔绝了他的视觉。

“很多人都认为视觉与触觉相互补充，这样会让你更加敏感。”

不知有意还是无意，他说这话时，手不断抚过Peter胸前的乳头，成功让男孩情不自禁得颤抖。

“我从没想过有一天我还能睡到Tony Stark的小宠物。”

他褪下男孩的长裤，Peter挣扎了几下，在感受到手术刀的薄刃抵在小Peter上时，男孩还是选择乖乖地任由那人动作。

裤子被随意地丢在地上，他全身上下只剩下最后的内裤。他听到了金属扣相撞的声音，不知道Dane会不会解开他，只要他解开自己，那这一切也就可以迎刃而解。

与此同时他又想到Loki曾经问过他的问题，在他狠下心睡了Tony的那一夜后，他和Loki开始了“亡命天涯”。邪神把他当做认识这颗蓝色星球的第一步，于是那个让他尴尬的问题就出现了。

“你能忍受和除了Tony Stark之外的人上床吗？”

当时他怎么回答来着？

Peter努力把记忆调回那个夜晚，他和Loki在树上看星星，说是看星星也不准确，毕竟那天没有星星。他说，他不介意。

Tony是谁？全美第一花花公子，他床上睡过的人比自己见过的人都要多，他为什么要介意和别人上床？大家都是成年人，这种问题大概只有孩子会纠结。

但现在，他确定，自己之前就是个无知的孩子。这并不是介不介意的问题，是他根本无法在认知上接受一个不是Tony的人。

“Fuck yourself！”

愤怒使他的血液在某一刻凝固，痛苦的窒息感蜂拥而上，他终于感受到了血管里的钢铁，它们在短短的几秒内与自己融合。至少这一秒他能用上它们，钢筋显露在肌肉之上，贯穿了Dane的脖子。

“Tony……”

这一击完全用尽了他的力量，像是过多的肾上腺素突然退却，他的身体也只能承受极短的时间，在他晕过去之前，他祈祷了自己的奇迹。

“还不错，知道叫我。”

天堂与地狱，一线之隔，他听到了一声轻笑，带着熟悉的尼古丁与咖啡因的气味。

他的奇迹，出现了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末日降临都不能打断他们拥有彼此。

Tony不知道自己是用什么样的心情抱着Peter回到的Stark大厦，现在的情形和他在Peter消失后等待消息时一模一样。不哭不笑，不是愤怒也不是喜悦，正如所有颜色汇在一起的的白光，所有极端的情绪汇总后呈现的便是平淡。

Tony颤抖着拥抱自己的男孩，他找到了他，在他最需要自己的时候，他找到了Peter。

这个世界上没有任何事比这个事实更为重要。

他抱着Peter坐在昆式喷气机的机舱中，穿过曼哈顿的上空。Peter的苏醒毫无预警，就如同他的昏迷一样令人费解。现在他趴在Tony怀里，尽可能地从男人身上汲取温暖，像一只受伤的小兽，只肯接近自己信任的人。

Tony有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背，适时地鼓励着Peter，让他放下心中的抗拒与恐惧。Iron man甚至乐观地庆幸，自己在理智即将燃烧殆尽的时候还记得设置自动驾驶定位飞机。

即使他并不在意明天洛杉矶报的头条是“Tony Stark怀抱裸身男孩穿越曼哈顿”，但他确定Peter会十分在意。

完全可以想象出男孩看到这份报纸的模样。

终于，Peter停止了颤抖，改用他受过惊吓后自责的目光仰视男人。Tony也看着他，没有责怪，只有心疼。

他的男孩鲜有的安静，看上去一副吓坏了的模样。他乖乖地瑟缩在Tony的怀中，享受着爱人的安抚，轻柔到极致，又比钢铁还要坚硬的安抚。

“I'm sorry……”  
“I'm sorry！”

两个人异口同声对着彼此道出了歉意，Tony从Peter有些迷蒙的眼眸中看到了自己的身影，有且只有自己。

很难想象在经历了诸多变故后，他们放弃逃避，开始正视彼此给予对方的所有。思考，理智在感性的关头化作了理解的桥梁与绷带，将Tony与Peter重新接连，他们的感情也不再执着于爱意的表达，而是融进骨血的羁绊。

“Peter，很早之前我就应该对你说，但是我没有。我知道，我是个混球，我根本没想好要怎么处理我们之间的问题。但我希望，你能再给我一个机会，让我告诉你，我爱你。Peter，Peter.Paker，我爱你，我想保护你远离世上的所有灾难，我想告诉你，我爱你胜过世上所有人。无论你在哪，无论你遇到什么，只要你需要我，我随时都会在你身边。”

长者所给予的爱广阔深沉，带着人世沧桑的厚重，是浩瀚宇宙中绝望后的又一次小心翼翼的希望，是被世界尖锐湿疣重创后的再一次敞开心扉的尝试。

Tony的一颗真心第一次没有任何遮掩，任何躲闪地呈现在Peter眼前，流言蜚语与世界灾难都磨不去的棱角在男孩面前荡然无存。

他不是Iron man，不是百万富翁，不是花花公子，不是天才发明家。不仅仅是丢弃战甲，Tony丢弃的是他人生所有加诸的光环与掩饰真实的噱头。

现在，他是Tony Stark，只是Tony Stark。

“Mr.Stark，我很抱歉自己的任性，我以为自己可以做到最好，我希望我可以做到最好，就像你对我期望的那样。我真的不想让你失望，我很抱歉，对我做的一切。”

“不，孩子，你不需要道歉。你需要给我一个答复，对我刚才所说的话的回复。”

Tony托着男孩，Peter赤裸裸地坐在他的腿上，只剩下一条性感的三角内裤。紧实的翘臀不时蹭过Tony的老二，惹祸的小坏蛋却不自知。

尽管如此，Tony还是强忍着要把人“就地正法”的欲望，目光中尽是对Peter的温柔，比起性事，他更需要这个答案。

“So,tell me.”

“I love you！Of cause,I love you！”

眼泪夺眶而出，男孩再也忍受不住心中的所有爱意。他哭泣着接受年长爱人的告白，从年幼的仰慕到年少的爱慕，他对Tony的感情绝非仅仅归根于爱情，命运勾结苦难化作生活的荆棘都没有阻拦住他的怦然心跳。

一次又一次的试探和一日又一日的徘徊最终让他下定决心托付未来的幸福。

他们从机舱滚到了落地窗前，Friday细心地为这对重逢后互诉衷肠的爱人留出了一定的私人空间。Stark大厦的顶层随即进入了封闭模式，Tony与Peter的个人频道也同时调为了不在线。

末日降临都不能打断他们拥有彼此。

曼哈顿的落日把金色的余辉洒到Tony的眸中，金色唤醒了琥珀光耀，照射到Peter绯红的肌肤上，装载温感系统的玻璃没有让男孩感到任何不适，流转于各个敏感点的手指一点又一点地逼着他攀上欲望的高峰。

“看着……这儿…我早就想这么做了……在你趴在我的玻璃窗前时。”

提到往事总免不了出丑，Peter下意识地羞红了脸，他依旧记得曾经为了让忙碌的Iron man注意到不起眼的自己，他做了多么丢人的事情。趴在Stark大厦的楼顶，用蛛丝写了篇道歉信。

“至少…我的字……还不错！”

男孩狡辩道。

“你知道这块玻璃除了温感系统外，还有什么功能吗？”

Peter被抵在落地窗前，纽约最高大厦同样也意味着视野最佳。曼哈顿的全景几乎是霎时落入眼帘，普通人一辈子也不可能看到的景致在这一刻被Peter铭记，他在这里看过好几次风景，有几次他还是在玻璃外面。

“这块玻璃…还有自动清除的护罩。”

男孩骤然瞪起瞳孔，他把头转向爱人，不出意外地收获了一个深吻。他必须承认，这简直是最好的情话，他从未被护罩清除过……

“很久之前…我就注意到你了。”

Tony在Peter感动的瞬间把自己的欲望埋到了他的体内，这也让男孩的感动立马烟消云散。

得益于蜘蛛感应和注射药物带来的副作用，Spiderman的感官系统被无限放大。

仿佛就身在曼哈顿的街道中心，他甚至能听清红绿信号灯的变换，高跟鞋落在地铁站楼梯的响声，谈工作的电话声，孩子们奔跑发出的声响，所有的一切都顺着蜘蛛敏感的神经系统汇总到男孩大脑中。这种近乎于暴露在众人视野中的羞耻感加剧了身体的敏感度，注射药物让他在浑身无力的状态下保持着头脑的绝对清醒。

他意识到自己正浑身赤裸地对着爱人展开双腿，翘起双臀，渴望着被完全的占有，事实也正是如此。已经柔软的蜜穴里插着Tony的阴茎，性器完全占满了小穴，撑开里面的每一道皱褶，进到Peter身体的最深处。男孩从不知道自己的身体能柔软到这样的程度，在被性器真正插入之前，他底下的小嘴被男人的手指玩弄到流水，肠液混着喷发的精液把下身弄得一片泥泞。

Tony变着花样地把手指一根接着一根地塞进男孩的蜜穴，紧致温暖的腔道包裹住肉体的分分秒秒都是史上最棒的体验！

最初是一根手指，从修剪平整的指甲到灵活的指节，肌肉纹理细细地摩挲着Peter的内壁，不断加码地刺激撩拨着男孩。感受到肌肉逐渐放松后，男人又开始慢慢增加手指，每一次Peter都以为那是自己的极限，而每一次Tony都在用实际行动告诉他，这样的想法有多错误。

在三根手指完全可以自由出入之后，Peter迎来了真正意义上的进入，往事的甜言蜜语伴随这种紧实的满足感是任何物体都没有办法替代的。粗长火热的性器在肉壁摩擦，身体最娇嫩的部分受到了最粗粝的蹂躏，但奇异的酥麻感却沿着尾椎而上，平添出近乎极乐的快感。

Peter在快感与疼痛间挣扎，肉欲和爱意纠缠交杂，汇聚成暴风雨般的快感。

“啊……啊…嗯…嗯……太…深……了……”

“嘿……宝贝儿……我要你…放松自己。”

绵长的哭腔是男孩求饶的方式，哭到有一点沙哑的声音让少年的音色又添一抹性感，这无疑是对男人打了一针催情剂。Peter还在哭，他侧过脸颊，刚好把自己的一边脖颈暴露在Tony眼底，Iron man当然不会放过这个机会。他含住男孩的耳垂，反复咬噬，牙齿偶尔略过脆弱的耳根，没有一丝一毫放过Peter的打算。

男孩浑身被快感欲望包裹交织的他除了哭和颤抖已经做不出别的反应。

Tony把手放到Peter贴在落地窗玻璃上的手背上，男孩的手掌有些冰凉，和下身的火热形成了鲜明的对比。他们十指交缠，男人略显宽厚的手掌紧紧掌控着一切，宛如一道屏障，挡去所有的苦难。突如其来的安心感包围了Peter，他想起自己刚刚加入Avengers的时候，Tony会为他撤去那些过于危险的任务。

现在，他终于能理解爱人给予的保护了，那是下意识的动作，如同他覆在自己手背上的手。

他的身体逐渐放松，迎合着Tony身后的动作，从开始的放不开，到最后敞开所有接受着Tony。他不自觉地抬高腰部配合着身后抽插的动作，火热粗大的阴茎贯穿着他的身体，断断续续的呻吟替代了哭腔。Tony深深沉醉在男孩火热的体内，几乎失去理性地放纵着，那狭隘的通道把他的性器包裹，每一次磨擦都带给他无以伦比的快感，因疼痛而不住抽搐的内壁反而把他的阴茎吃得更深，让他的欲望得到更强烈的刺激。 

Peter的意识一会儿清楚一会儿模糊，感受到Tony的欲望在他体内迸射，他控制不住地尖叫一声，在绝顶的痛感与快感中释放了自己。

 

Peter仰着头大口呼吸着，他试图让自己冷静下来，释放过的身体在如潮水般的快感退散后剩下的只有酸疼。

“Mr.Stark，我以后还能留在这里吗？”

“你还想去哪？嗯？意大利海边吗？”

Tony轻轻地咬了一口男孩的肩头，玩笑般的惩罚在白嫩的肌肤上留下了一点红痕。Peter痴迷地望着窗外，曼哈顿是个神奇的地方，华尔街穿城而过，东河围绕着这个世界上最富有的岛。

有多少人向往这里的生活？那些拼死拼活进入纽约的青年们，如狼似虎般紧盯着这里。

而Peter，身处这里的中心。

“好了，在这么待下去你会病的，能站起来吗？还是我抱你去？”

Tony对夜景提不起任何兴趣，他有兴趣的是Peter，准确来说是，不穿衣服的Peter。男孩的身材极佳，多一点显得壮硕，少一点又看起来瘦弱，现在的水平刚刚好，完全达到性感的上限。

“如果你愿意，我们可以在这里铺一块地毯。这样我们就可以……经常……你懂的…”

Tony抱起了男孩，感谢Cap不断地为他训练，没了战甲的钢铁侠在身体素质方面的确要逊色一筹，但抱起自己不能动弹的恋人应该是底线。

Peter对于Tony未来设想的反应是给了他一个白眼。有时候男孩会怀疑，自己的恋人是否患有精神分裂，床上一个人格，床下一番模样。

他们在浴室又来了一发，Peter知道这真的很不可思议，沐浴液带出的泡沫洗去了他们身上粘稠的体液。Peter能感受到那些粘稠的感觉离开了自己，但随之而来的不是放松，而是愈发浓重的喘息。

一开始，他放弃了Tony的浴缸，即使它看上去十分完美，能坐下四个成年人的浴缸谁看了不会心动？但他也清楚，现在这样擦枪走火的境况，坐进去几乎就等同于被吃干抹净。所以他拒绝了Tony好心的提议，坚决地拒绝了浴缸。

但他显然没想到淋浴间会这么小。

这里的小是一个相对的概念，毕竟和他小公寓的淋浴间比起来，Tony的浴室简直不能再完美。可淋浴间这样的地方毕竟不是为两个成年男人设定的，Peter被压在布满水汽的瓷砖上时，十分后悔自己的决定。

既然都是要被操，为什么不选个舒服一点的地方呢？

Tony把自己所有的担忧与愤怒都发泄在他们的性爱中，男孩对此心知肚明，几乎是任由着爱人胡来。一个小时后他们才勉强把身上的粘稠洗去，离开了浴室，回到卧室的床上。

“Sir,Cap来电，第二十六个来电。”

相拥的恋人猛然想起被自己抛下的队友们，两个人几乎是在同时掀开被子准备下床。当然，Peter的速度看上去受了一定的限制，他才拉开被子就能感受到自己的失力，腰酸到无法直起身。

Tony瞪了一眼自己不听话的爱人，确定了男孩不敢下床后，才悠悠下床挑了件衬衫。

“老冰棍还真是没耐性。好了，kid，别乱动，不然明天哭着下不来床的可是你。不要太担心他们，他可是Steven Rogers.你要学会信任你的队友。”

说完，他走出了卧室。

而Peter在卧室的门被彻底关上后，不得不用被子一把捂住了脸，愧疚宛如蚕丝被一般包围了男孩。

那可是美国队长，全美人民的男神！而他，居然挂了男神的电话，还是二十六次！Peter想如果自己下地狱，一定是因为这个原因。

Tony离开了卧室，其实他并不需要这么做，Friday的存在本身就是为了让他可以在任何地方工作。但今天是特殊阶段，Peter需要休息。

“那孩子还好吗？”

“没什么大碍，你们呢？”

“情况有一点复杂，等我们回来再说。”

Steven很想把事情和Tony完整说一遍，耐不住之前Natasha警告他如果看到Tony身上有什么不可描述的痕迹，千万别不识情趣地和他聊工作。

坚决表示自己会跟上时代潮流的Cap强忍住自己想和Tony聊工作的心，示意Tony可以接着回去干他想干但没干完的事。

Tony眉头一挑，收下了来自于队友的体贴。

“Oh my god！”

显然钢铁侠本人在家是不会有敲门这种习惯的，Tony推开门前脑子里想的是Peter在床上乖乖等待自己的模样，这已经足够令他兴奋。当他推开门后，男人不得不关上门再开一次。

眼前的景象能让他立马失去自己为数不多的控制力。

Peter站在衣橱下，穿着他刚刚随手扯出的衬衫，白色衬衫透亮单薄，在灯光的照射下可以看到男孩布满痕迹的肌肤，对男孩而言大了一圈的衣摆拖到了膝盖处，而他为了向上拿东西而踩在床边的姿势则是让Tony可以对他衬衫下遮住的那部分一览无余。

简单点来说，这绝对比他没穿衣服还要性感。

“我……我…”

“那是十多年前的照片，洛杉矶之战。”

Peter丝毫没发现自己恋人在惊讶什么，他对自己擅自动了Tony的照片惭愧不已，但马上，他的惭愧就被别的东西替代。

他们又在床上开始新的一轮做爱，Tony的舌头顺着白嫩的肌肤一路往下吻，在Peter身上继续留下无数个红色斑痕，舌尖停留在肚脐上打转，另一只手沿着细腻光滑的背往下滑，在他腰侧和小腹上来回打转。

Peter仰头喘息着，无法言喻的快感传遍了全身，Tony抚摸的手掌滑至他敏感的大腿内侧，引起他阵阵颤抖。

他开始求饶，哭哑了的声音绽放在Tony耳边。

Tony的床上技巧绝对是天选之子的水平，纵情声色多年，他见过的床伴类型能编上一部百科全书。

他分得清什么是人类正常的生理反应，比如说现在的Peter，身体对极致快感发出的本能提示让男孩求饶。尽管如此，他还是放缓了动作，改为细声安抚。碎吻落到Peter的脸颊旁，舌头被用来舔舐耳廓，没有冒了刺头的胡须也蹭着后颈，肌肤相贴。

他们维持着刚才的体位，Tony抱着男孩，手掌划过胸前的乳头，每到一处就逼出Peter的一声喘息，男孩颤栗的肉体是最好的鼓励，两人就这样僵持了几分钟。

谁也没想到，Peter打破了僵局。

男孩回吻着自己的恋人，他就着留在体内的阴茎，猛地转了个身。这绝对是一次出格的尝试，最深处的那一点被狠狠地撞击，他仅仅坚持了几秒后就瘫在了Tony身上。

泪水把他的眼睛晕染得更加诱人，汗水与精液打湿了两人的耻毛，粘稠的触感提醒着Peter自己究竟做了什么。

“我想知道……是谁教你的？”

Tony的情况也好不到哪去，任由男孩胡作非为的下场就是自己差点射了出来，Tony开始怀疑自己的持久度是否有所下降。不过他确信，没有人可以在这么可爱的Peter面前把持住，他太棒了！

占有欲极强的男人清醒地知道自己的爱人在床上曾经是多么保守，总是不肯放开最后的底线，要不是被自己折腾得实在没力气反抗，都不会乖乖束手就擒。

像今天一样的情形在梦里都未曾出现过

“当然是……无师自通…”

男孩断断续续把音节吐出来，不知道是不是自己的错觉，Tony甚至从中听到了掷地有声，就像是……放狠话。

这还是第一次，Peter对他放狠话。他从未忽略过男孩作为蜘蛛侠时的干脆利落，带着年轻气盛的冲闯，但平日里的Peter很少在他面前显露这一面。

更别说，在床上。

他是不是该庆幸蜘蛛侠有了新的觉悟？或许以后他们可以尝试一点不同的玩法？

气氛突然从火热降回正常，Tony等着看Peter接下来的表现，而Peter则另有打算。汗腺分泌的液体把乱糟糟的卷发变得柔顺，Tony不自觉地把手插进了埋在他胸前的头发中，顺滑的发丝帮助他分散一点身下的欲望。

这样的平静并没有维持多久，男孩又打破了微妙的平衡，他缓缓支起腰肢开始自己摆动。这个高度和位置让他体内的性器真正地进到了最深处。Peter搞不懂，自己明明可以自由穿梭在纽约的大楼间，却为什么就是无法征服Tony.Stark？都说年少轻狂总会出大事，Peter显然就是作死到家的节奏，硬生生把做爱做成了赌气，对自己越发狠心。每次都竭尽所能地挣到最高点，然后回落时把Tony吃到最深处。

这个举动几乎把Tony逗笑，他没有阻止也没有打断，憋着满腔笑意，好整以暇地接受着男孩的“贴心服务”。进到爱人体内的性器狠狠刮过Peter的内壁，他能感受到被操熟了的软肉的娇嫩紧紧吸着自己的阴茎，随着每次进出他都可以更进一步地占有男孩。

白色的衬衫衣摆遮住了两人的交合，大腿上密密麻麻的红色吻痕却把这份欲盖弥彰显得更为情色性感。

深夜的静默让Peter可以听到后穴吞吐时的淫靡水声，被撑开到极限的蜜穴已经完全含住入侵的阴茎。男孩为自己的大胆感到不可思议，全身充满着羞耻的快感，身体似乎被放在一座火炉上蒸烤，二人交合的部位更热得几乎要溶解。

Peter迷茫痛苦又满足的表情令Tony更为激动亢奋，他从未如此清晰地望着Peter的脸，他忍不住挺起腰部摆动着，妄图尽情挖掘最深处的秘宝。他身体最底部的坚挺摩擦着男孩的肉壁，痛苦与快意一起涌上Peter的心头。无法闭合的唇跟随着节奏发出了淫靡不堪的声音，瘫软的身躯最终无力地倚在Tony身上，随着男人的摆动而摇晃。

这场大胆刺激的性爱随着疲惫的男孩的晕厥而结束，Tony抱着他再次进到浴室，这一次，男孩老老实实地选择了那个浴缸。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想Mr.Stark会为他而自豪，因为他最终还是找到了属于自己的那个平衡点，带着最单纯的善意面对这个恶意的世界。

“Tony，我知道这很不容易，但你必须得相信他。”

“我，从没有不相信他！Steven，这和信任无关！如果让Bucky去冒这个险，你会愿意吗？不，你不会，但你比任何人都要信任他，不是吗？想想那时候，你做的决定。”

事情远远比反派落网更加复杂，Mordo已经关押到靠谱的地方，多亏了Loki，在Peter得救之后那位法师立马被邪神逮了个正着。

又一次，复仇者分为了两边，Tony不惜再次与队长站在了对立面，上一次Steve站在了自己的爱人身边，这一次Tony与他做了同样的决定。

福瑞曾评价过复仇者，它由世界上最优秀的最杰出的那类人组成，但它本身却有极大的隐患。因为不仅仅是能力，在感情的强烈程度上复仇者同样也是普通人的好几倍。

众所周知感是最不受控制的。不过相较于上一次的剑拔弩张，这一次大家倒是熟能生巧地应对自如。

Natasha和Thor站在一起，一人拿着红酒杯，一人拿着啤酒瓶，完全没有收到Tony与Steven的影响。Banner，Sam和Clint暂时没有他们胆子大，只能不敢说话地缩在屋子的另一边。而Wanda和Stephen还有Loki三个人则是假装没看到屋子里的状况，自顾自地做着自己的事。

Tony和Steven相对而立，两个人这样的站位很容易让人联想到几年前的那次争吵，其实他们很快就重归于好，只是他们在吵架的过程中顺便把德国的机场炸了个底朝天。

或许这也是现在没人敢多嘴的原因。

Tony的态度可以说十分坚决，Iron man本人总是喜欢冒着生命危险去做一些尝试，但他最无法接受的，是用自己爱的人的生命去做尝试。为此，他甚至提到了他们所有人都心照不宣绝口不提的往事。

 

“其实你们没必要这样，Tony，你得相信我。”

Stephen打断了他们，他再一次出来进行调停，尽管他真的并不想这么做。他只想每天安安静静地在伦敦的圣殿里喝茶，并不想掺和两个美国人的斗争，而且这样的斗嘴很像幼稚园的小朋友。

Stephen不愿惹事，这事却是往死里惹他。

这次危机的源头归根到底是在他，Mordo的走火入魔是因为他的消极处理才险些酿成大祸，Stephen只好亲自出来处理自己这位“师兄”的烂摊子。

“交给你，你能应付得了？中庭的魔法师？”

Loki比Tony先一步质疑了Stephen，他斜靠在门边，玩弄着自己的那把小刀。九界第一法师的毒舌毫不留情地刺穿了地球法师，如若说Tony至少还碍于朋友的情谊没有直接表达自己的担忧，那Loki就彻底没有这个顾虑。他对Stephen的不屑干脆利落又不加掩饰，几乎没有任何回旋的余地，不留半分面子。

“那么你呢？Loki Odinson，你能解决吗？”

“当然，而且恰巧我对这件事确实是有那么一点兴趣，我很好奇这个法师是如何发现的生物链接魔法。”

Loki碧绿色的眼眸中闪过了一丝有趣，他望着在场所有的人，这和他预想中的一样，他们对此毫无经验。没有人知道魔法的意义与真谛，他们只能求助于自己。

他才是真正的神。

“Thor，我能相信他吗？”

Tony的耐心已经经不起任何的挑战，理智告诉他Peter必须为此担负风险，内心深处不知深埋在哪里的恶魔却也同样在撩拨他，拒绝这些人的提议。他保护了全世界的人那么多次，他把自己和核弹一块送入太空，他在别的星系上被陨石轰炸，他甚至带着必死的心态带上了无限手套，他都做了这么多，为什么就是不能任性这么一次？

“Tony，你应该知道，Loki他虽然玩性重，但他是我见过最出色的法师。”

突然被点名的Thor看上去有些无所适从，这件事他直到现在才完完全全了解，他只能找了一个比较委婉的词来形容自己的弟弟。他看着Loki，千年以来对面前这个人的了解告诉他，他们应该相信Loki。而他真正的内心更是从未怀疑过他。如果说他本人要将生命托付于他，Thor不会有任何担忧。

“Tony，我见过Loki用这个魔法，而且我们都在这里，我们会有办法的。”

Banner的话就是最后的一记强心剂，大家理解Tony的担忧，但或许事情并没有他想象地那么糟糕。

“Tony，我知道我不该对你们的感情指手画脚，我只是觉得你应该告诉他真相。这是他的选择，这里的任何一个人包括你都没有权力为他做出选择。”

Steven不再是咄咄逼人的样子，他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，他们所有人都知道自己的好友会怎么做，尽管这一切并不简单。

“是，我会告诉他，给我一点时间。”

Tony说完便径直离开了拥挤的房间，他根本没想好怎么和Peter开口，因为他知道自己怎么说，男孩的选择都不会改变。

这是一个奇怪的死循环，他为男孩的勇敢善良而骄傲心动，也为男孩的不计后果而心碎。但平心而论，如果Peter没有这份敢独自对抗世界的勇气，他或许也不会如此看重他。

Tony Stark此刻终于明白了什么叫又爱又恨。他爱Peter入骨，所以他更应该支持他，理解他。

“Mr.Stark？”

卧室里男孩安静地躺在床上，他的身体已经完全恢复，但欢爱带来的过量负荷还是让他老老实实地卧床休息。他隐约知道Tony要对自己说些什么，肯定是一个问题，而Tony已经知道了自己的答案。

尽管问题还没有被问出口。

“他们抓到了Mordo，当然还有Catherine。”

“嗯。”

“他们还找到了些孩子，大概是流浪儿童，他们被用作人体实验。你不用过多担心，他们现在状态暂时不错，至少没什么生命危险。”

Peter很认真地点点头，他很高兴听到这个消息，他也很高兴他当初没有临阵退缩，他所做的一切确实帮助到了一批孩子。他们比自己更加无助，他们的背后没有Iron man，如果他不行动甚至都没有人会知道他们。某些时候，在夜深人静的时候，Peter会想那些平凡的日子，在他没有超能力之前过的那些日子。不可否认它们十分安稳，你不用随时担心掉下来宇宙飞船，但你永远都体会不到不平凡的快乐。

“Peter，有时候我希望你可以能更爱自己一点，或许这样我就可以少担心一点。”

Tony不知道要怎么开口，男人在这一瞬间仿佛苍老了不少，他极力想避免自己从Peter口中听到回答。

所以，现在连问题都不愿问出口。

“Mr.Stark，我很爱自己，我也很爱你，这并不影响我的责任。”

男孩给了Tony一个微笑，他透过眼眸传达出的平静让焦躁的男人冷静了下来，这是一种很奇怪的感染力。

然后，Tony也给了他的男孩一个微笑。

最难以启齿的所有感情在这个笑中溶解，他们选择了心照不宣的妥协，Tony把所有事情的经过全盘托出。

“Mordo，就是那个始作俑者，是Stephen的师兄，好吧，看来你已经知道了。”

“Tony，我希望你不要再把我当一个孩子，想想那时候你来找我的时候，你是相信我的。现在，也请你继续相信我，我不会让你失望。”

Peter的成长是所有人都有目共睹的，Tony心里清楚，但他做不到像其他人一样完全放心他。正如同Tony自己所说，这从来就不是相信或者不相信的问题，他爱Peter，所以他把所有的关心，能想到的所有方面的保护都给了他。

有时候你去保护一个人不是他需要你的保护，而是因为你不想让他有一点点受伤的可能。

“Mordo给你注射的药水，是某种金属化合物，原料是从齐塔瑞人的血液中提取而出。按常理来说它们会迅速侵蚀人类的血液，只有在那个所谓的生物链接魔法的作用下才能维持稳定，但具体情况也因人而异。Charles就是一个很好的例子。”说到这里Tony突然停顿了一下，他想到当日Charles的惨况，他不确定如果Peter变成那样自己，自己会做出些什么。他真的非常纠结，也非常犹豫，他看着男孩的眼睛，最终还是决定继续，“但你的血液里的某些成分，蜘蛛毒素或者别的东西，我们现在还不能确定究竟是什么。我们只能确定，不管那个东西是什么，它都能把这种注射液中的化合物彻底中和。所以目前为止你是唯一一个没有出现后续恶性反应的人。”

Tony紧握着Peter的手，他在颤抖，他在害怕。

“我想我懂了，我体内所有的金属都已经被中和，所以你们不知道具体可以中和的成分是什么，也不知道配比是多少。而我体内的蜘蛛毒素必须在具有活性的前提下才能运作，所以你们需要我再试一次那个东西，是吗？”

Peter很快就理解了爱人的潜台词，他一直都是如此聪明，Tony都不需要把最伤人的那部分说出口他便能理解。这是男孩的懂事，更是他的体贴，他知道有些话Tony不一定说得出口，所以干脆自己说出来，让事情变得简单一些。

Peter其实早就有过这个想法，合着这两天大家都想用自己做人体实验。茫茫人海，有人两度选中自己，这么高的中奖率，他应该赶紧光顾一次彩票店，没准能捞上一笔。

想到如果自己可以靠彩票发家致富，没准也能在曼哈顿租一间好点的公寓，这样也可以让May稍微好过一点。

“是，你最聪明，什么都说得对。”Tony觉得男孩其实根本不知道自己在做什么，“你似乎看上去还挺高兴？”

Tony不确定这是否是另一种流行文化，自从有一个年轻的爱人后，Tony对时代有了不一样的理解。什么时候大家居然对人体实验有如此大的热情，以至于Peter听到这个消息后居然还能直接笑出声？

“啊…不……我不是这个意思，我就觉得最近自己很幸运。呃，就是大家都选我做实验对象，这是小概率事件，没准最近我能中个彩票什么的。”

不知道他是真心这么想还是单纯希望气氛不要这么消沉，Peter把自己的想法统统告诉Tony，他简单的笑着，就像有天晚上得知自己可以吃披萨一样。

“好吧，现在的彩票奖金是多少？”

Tony接下了他的话头。

“不知道……大概一百万？”

Peter耸耸肩，他可没买过彩票，对于这种纯靠运气的事，从来都没有他Peter Parker的份。

“你好好地从手术台出来，我就给你奖金后加两个零。”

 

三天后

“你知道这个故事因为你的叙述而完全变味了吗？”

Loki美其名曰陪Peter，实际则是为了躲Thor。他以没有结束对人类的综合观察的理由，拒绝回到Asgard。Thor拿他没办法也只能求着Peter帮忙看着点，好歹这次能找着人，不至于彻底失踪。

恰好Tony和Banner在忙活血清的事，叮嘱了几句后，便不再有闲工夫管他们俩。

“你觉得原本应该是什么味？”

Peter眼巴巴地看着原本属于自己的三明治进了Loki的肚子。这本来是Tony给他定的零食，在他结束手术后的二十四小时里，那个男人把他最喜欢的各种东西全部搬进了病房。可惜医生说他还不能吃油腻的东西，哪怕他是Spiderman也不能在这段时间没摄入高油脂类的东西。最后一大半的东西全部便宜了Loki，Peter不能吃的全部落进了邪神的嘴里。

“呵，不管什么味都不会是三明治的味。你那个脑子是不是又坏了，就你俩还能是什么，标准的白雪公主和他的小矮人。”

早就知道狗嘴里吐不出象牙，Loki的嘴里出不来人话。要是遇上别人恐怕早就胸闷气短地不再和这个恶作剧之神说话，偏生遇上的又是Peter，天然呆加上莫名其妙的执着，坚持不懈地在Loki面前寻求着打击。

“你还没放弃白雪公主啊，那我叙述完之后变成了什么？辛迪瑞拉？还是美女与野兽？别是美人鱼就行，Tony不喜欢鱼尾。”

Peter也不管Loki的白眼，他成功通过了手术，而那些孩子也因为他而得救，Banner和Tony根据他血液中的活性配比研究出了解药。

“你想多了，你的叙述只会让人想到，小矮人和他买来的白雪公主。”

Loki把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，满意地看到Peter投过来的眼神，幽怨又无奈。

“你打算什么时候会Asgard？你不会想就一直赖在我这里吧？”

“我说你个小兔崽子，我可是养了你一年的！你怎么这么快就想着赶我走？是不是担心我搅了你和小矮人的好事？”

果然无论什么时候当Peter对上Loki时，都不可能在口头上占什么上风。邪神只需要一句话他就马上从调戏人的那一方转换了位置，骤红的脸颊上全是少年感的红晕。

“什么…好事！你别乱说！我不赶你走，你帮我个忙呗。”

Peter眨眨眼睛，企图用可怜来打动Loki，无数次惨败的遭遇告诉他，硬碰硬他始终都不是这个该死的外星人的对手。

“你想去找Quentin Beck，你觉得我会让你去吗？”

作为酒吧那一晚同样在场的人，Loki其实很清楚病床上的小鬼打的是什么如意算盘。他当然了解Peter，他很清楚他心里是怎么想的，不想继续麻烦他的Mr.Stark去收拾最后的烂摊子，他也想把事情做得有始有终。

Peter就是如此好懂，他有少年心性，也有悲天悯人的老成。

“会吧，毕竟Tony肯定不希望我去，而你肯定不会和Tony做一样的决定。”

他理所当然地给出了一个Loki无法拒绝的回答，和那个小矮人一样的决定，他这辈子都不可能这么做。

 

Peter是在城外的戏院里找到的Quentin，他坐在观众席上，身上还披了一件看上去非常显眼的披风。

“你是从什么时候开始怀疑我的？”

男孩的牛仔裤和这里格格不入，但他还是坐到了男人的旁边。

“一开始我就没有相信过你，包括那天晚上你让我看到的一切，我都没有相信。”

或许是之后的日子过于忙碌，又或许年长者的善意，自从Peter“献身赔罪”后，Tony就再也没有问过酒吧的那一夜Peter去了哪里。

男孩一开始确实是想把喝醉的同事送回家后就乖乖回去，但Catherine和Quentin设了一个局，故意让他看到了某些奇怪的事情，比如说地震的一张脸。这足以引起Peter的兴趣。

“一开始我们都以为那次地震是Charles，你很聪明，从很早之前你就开始计划着把Dane推到人们面前，所以你故意让Charles在那个地方失控，造成了一种假象。那个地震根本就不是他弄的，你利用了他，准备让我们发现一个强大的，隐秘的敌人。Beck，我只想知道你要从我身上得到什么？我什么都没有，我只是一个普通的大学生。”

最后这句话成功激怒了沉默的Quentin，他好像是听到了什么不得了的笑话，Spiderman跑来和他说自己只是一个普通的大学生，这个世界上还有比这句话更好笑的话吗？

“你什么都没有？Peter Parker，你拥有这个世界上最强大的人的支持，你拥有所有人的喜爱，你享受着众星捧月的关注，你做的成绩从来不会被淹没。人们愿意去听你所说的一切，人们愿意对你抱有希望，你有Tony Stark，你还想要什么？”

Quentin开始声嘶力竭，他质问着Peter，质问着这个他根本看不上的男孩。明明Peter完全没有自己的才智但就因为他被Tony Stark所偏爱就享受着自己永远得不到的东西。

“Beck，你喜欢荣耀，你享受关注，你渴望得到承认，这些东西你都没办法从我身上得到。你真的认为当你穿着这个披风利用制造出来的假象飞到天空中时会有人真正的相信你吗？Beck，欲戴王冠，必承其重，你不配你渴求的一切，你也不配得到Tony的信任。你不是个好人，便不会成为一个英雄。”

Peter自始至终都非常冷静，他掷地有声地反驳着已经如痴如魔的Quentin。在经历了这么多以后，他对英雄，对Spiderman这个身份有了更多的领悟。能力越大，责任越大，他所承受的也就越多。

他悄悄地把定位器装到了Quentin的身上，就目前的形势来看，这个男人尚且没有犯下什么大错，Peter希望今天的话能够起到一丝作用，至少能让Quentin住手。

作为Spiderman，他开始考虑越来越多的因素，这个定位器既是男孩的善意又是作为对有可能出现的后患的保障。

他想Mr.Stark会为他而自豪，因为他最终还是找到了属于自己的那个平衡点，带着最单纯的善意面对这个恶意的世界。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他希望Peter永远记住他是属于谁的，在他选择去做正确的事情时也永远不要忘了这个事实。
> 
> 你是我的，所以记住保护好自己。
> 
> 为了我。

随着Mordo和Quentin落网，这整件事情都慢慢落下了帷幕，多亏了Tony与Banner，那些被绑架的孩子们也得到了妥善的治疗与照顾。Peter有时会从自己的病房偷溜到别的病房，他喜欢那些孩子，哪怕就是在旁边静静地看着也会觉得心情舒畅。

“你真的不能穿双鞋再去吗？”

Tony第39次在儿童病房外逮到了没穿拖鞋的Peter，男孩悄悄探头的样子他还真是看39次都看不腻。

“可是我穿鞋就会被你发现，我就来不了了！你真的不能把我放下来吗？”

Peter最近的胆子是越来越肥，若是放在从前他哪敢这么顶撞Tony。

“你们真的非要在医院这么搂搂抱抱吗？能不能注意一下这里还有别人？”

Clint有点后悔自己今天所做的决定，他怎么就选择了放着三个可爱的女儿不管，而是和Natasha来医院看某个无耻混蛋。

“啊，Natasha，Clint，你们来了！你们快告诉这个小崽子他应该穿好鞋子再下地。”

Peter还在抗议，尽管大部分的抗议都被视为了无效，Tony在某些地方就是个非常典型的独裁专制者。

“我觉得你们应该出去度个假，而不是待在这里折磨其他人”

Natasha用我觉得这样的句式表达了你们必须去的真实意图。可怜的Peter甚至还没说出一句完整的话就被连人带行李箱全部丢进了Stark的私人飞机。

顺带说一句，这是他第二次做私人飞机，看样子应该是同一架。

“Mr.Stark，我们就这么去度假吗？”

“你有什么拿漏的？旅行牙刷还是护照？”

男孩摇摇头，他的随身物品很少，几乎都是一些正常大学生会用的东西。笔记本电脑，手机，换洗的衬衫和短裤，当然还有护照和旅行牙刷。全身上下最值钱的东西，应该是他的男朋友和男朋友给的战衣。

一个行李包就可以装下他所有的家产，Peter一直都过着比同龄孩子质朴的生活。他从来不说，Tony也不点破，该给到位的东西总会在恰到好处的地方送上。

恰到好处是指，在一个无法让Peter拒绝的时机。

“Mr.Stark，你是不是还在生我的气？”

Tony戴着墨镜躺在私人飞机的宽阔座椅上，白色的真皮沙发上铺了一层羊毛垫，还有几个抱枕。Peter认出了它们，那是自己上次抱着睡觉被随手拿来做枕头的抱枕。

“当然不，你应该好好休息，你才结束手术没有几天。”

Tony手边是装了一半酒液的高脚杯，他面前放了一台笔记本，Peter都不知道原来Tony还会用电脑，他可一向是走在世界前沿的人。电脑于他而言应该就是一个比较常见的古董。

男人的眼神从没离开过屏幕，他目不转睛地浏览着页面，自始至终都没有看男孩一眼。Peter坐在沙发的另一端，抱着其中一个滑稽的抱枕，随着身体陷下去的沙发现在就像他的心，经不起什么太大的折腾。

Tony摘下自己的眼镜，他一直随身带着这幅黑色细边框的智能眼镜，有时候Friday不方便直接语音时，会在镜片上显示回答。托尼身边的人都知道，一旦Iron man戴上这副眼镜，基本就等同于酒店房门挂上一个“请勿打扰”的牌子。Peter知道这个规矩，问题在于这个规矩对他而言仅仅就是一条听说过的规矩，他从来没遭遇过类似的情况。

因为Tony就从未在两人相处的时候长时间不和他说话。

哪怕是迟钝如Peter也能在大部分时候清晰地感受到自己被爱着。Tony在这一点上就是一个完美的情人，每当男人把目光投向Peter时，焦糖色的眼睛里会闪现永恒的星辰。如同小王子爱着的那朵玫瑰，他每天都注视她，让她永沐爱河。

同样，Peter也能感受到Tony对他的爱，他对此深信不疑。

“Peter，你需要休息，等休息好了我们再聊。”

飞机平缓地飞在海洋上空，坐惯了昆式喷气机，现下Peter倒是有些不习惯私人飞机的慢速与舒适。他躺在沙发的另一边，翻来覆去开始捣鼓自己的手机，他从某个APP的界面中退出，又登上另一个APP，然后又退出。他翻来覆去地折磨着自己的手机，每当他看到主页面的屏保时，他都会偷偷地望一眼Tony。

男孩从不让同学看到自己的屏幕，因为那里有他最大的秘密。尽管角度十分刁钻，但明眼人一眼就能认出那是Spiderman与Iron man。一张远景的镜头，恰好是彼此的对视，他们隔着人海，眼中只有对方。

Tony当然知道Peter在偷看自己，那种小心翼翼又饱含爱意的目光最不可能让人忽略。Tony自己也说不清这是一种什么感情，他历来不擅长表达和分辨情感，这也是他愿意把所有时间都用来在车库埋头苦干的原因。

他对Peter说不上是生气，他确实没有生气，他为Peter骄傲，为他所做的所有事情都骄傲。但他没办法对他放心，当Friday告诉他，Peter独自去找Quentin Beck的时候，他手里捏着的试管几近爆炸。潜意识里的某种情愫折磨着他，控制着他，甚至于已经是病态地存在于他的每一次情感波动中，无法根除。

两个人的距离非常有限，Peter每一次翻身都会影响到Tony，他正在看Quentin的资料，他知道这整件事情不可能是这个情绪不稳的疯子独自完成的。Friday分析了不少关于Beck的资料，不可否认他确实是个天才，对全盘的把握远胜于Mordo和Dane。Tony当然不可能放任这么个会搞事又有能力搞事的人在外面晃悠。而Peter现下完全就成了可怜的被遗弃的小可爱，只能孤零零地巴望着Tony。

“Mr.Stark——”

“我说了，好好休息。”

Tony的声音不由地提高了几个度，在他没有完全弄明白自己该怎么办之前，他还不想和Peter谈论这件事。每当他控制不住情绪的时候，总会有人受伤，不管如何，他不希望那个人是Peter。

“Tony，看着我。”

这一次男孩没有继续逆来顺受，他受够了什么都搞不清的情况。男孩根本没搞懂自己哪里惹到了Tony，他仅仅只能凭着生物的某种直觉来判断爱人的情绪。而他那个该死的直觉又总是该死的正确，这完全让他没办法好好休息，他甚至连安静地坐在另一边都不可能。他太过于在意了，不安全感笼罩着他，把他逼得都不像是自己。

他们总是这样，一个人失控，剩下那个人便会紧跟着失控，生活便是如此乱七八糟地就搅做了一团。

“告诉我，你究竟在担心什么？”

他们回到了最开始的那个吻，他们的开端是如此的简单而又如此的复杂，一个吻，一切就向着无法控制的方向前进。

当体内一直被压抑的所有荷尔蒙在经历了某个结点被点燃后，他们的理智便统统被抛到了脑后。Peter完全坐到了Tony的身上，电脑已经被踢到了地上，金属块落进羊毛地毯，发出了一声闷响。

“你确定你要在这里？”

Tony的手自然而然地伸进Peter单薄的卫衣中，他一点也不喜欢男孩平日的穿着，连Peter自己都不知道当他有什么需要舒展身体的动作时，白皙的腰身便会从卫衣下跑出，肆意妄为。

Peter的每一寸肌肤都是欲望的沼泽，Tony尽职尽责地扮演着饥渴交迫的旅人，或者说他本来就被这个孩子逼得饥渴交迫，只能丢弃所有的从容，迫不及待地扫荡着唯一的甘霖。Iron man有一双灵巧的手，他曾经用它们造出过这个世界的奇迹，时至今日，他也要用它们取悦他最心爱的宝贝。

“为什么不呢？Mr.Stark，我不是个易碎的瓷娃娃。就算我是，我也希望由你来打碎我。”

智慧在Tony Stark面前永远都是性感的同义词，Peter猜到了事情的某个关键症结。他俯在男人的耳边，情色的暗示带着炙热的气息直接窜进了Tony的五脏六腑，把男人所有的不可说都烧得干干净净。

他惊讶于Peter的成长，男孩总在给他制造惊喜。不仅是生活方面的成长，在某些隐秘的事情上，他也表现出了极强的学习能力和极高的适应性。情色的撩拨已然成了他的武器，于他而言曾经不可战胜的敌人也对此束手无策。

假以时日，Tony相信Spiderman会成为最强的复仇者，毕竟谁又能抵抗住如此一个尤物？

年长的爱人难得没有表现出过多的控制欲，他接受着Peter印下来的吻，带着青涩的成熟，挑逗着他脑子里的每一根神经。虽然他是一个习惯于掌控全局的人，但此时此刻他适当的服软将会收获一个难以言喻的大礼。

Tony是个商人，最擅长审时度势。

Peter继续着自己的吻，他在脑子里勾勒出Tony的动作，他的爱人是一个非常优秀的老师，而Peter自认为也是个不错的学生。

气氛在这个不断加深的吻中愈发暧昧，Peter使出了浑身解数来让Tony满意。粉嫩的舌尖侵入了对方的牙关，他追逐着对方，而对方也在追逐着他。男孩的手不由自主地搂住了Tony的脖子，他开始摆动自己的腰肢，冲击性的欲潮把铺天盖地而来。

Tony把手从背脊上收回，他一直都偏爱Peter的腰，这是他为数众多的敏感带之一。Spiderman的柔韧性把所有的不可能都变成了可能，男人总是痴迷地沉浸在极致的肉欲中，享受着只有Peter一个人能为他带来的愉悦。

或许今天注定是不同的，Tony没有继续把重心放到腰肢上，指尖直接从腰身的两侧划过，在带起了男孩的一阵颤栗后，最终停在了挺翘的臀部。经历过无数次的情事在这一刻全都化为了不可思议的娴熟，男孩的长裤在顷刻间被解开并褪到了膝盖的位置。

“Mr.Stark……”

惊呼和呻吟同时出口，Peter总能把两种截然不同完美地一并呈现。男孩没有放弃试图掌握的主动权，他顺势踢掉了裤子，光滑的皮肤直接磨蹭在Tony的西装裤上。不同于往日温柔的抚摸，上好的布料也变成了助纣为虐的道具，有纹路的质感摩擦着已经裸露在空气中的欲望，一点点把Peter拽入深渊。

“或许我们应该试试这个。”

Tony抽出一只手，干脆地抬起了Peter的下颚，他尚且没弄懂爱人的意思，就被堵住了唇瓣。下巴被迫高昂，香醇浓郁的酒液顺着两人贴合的通道直接滑入喉咙。

“Mr.Stark，你这是作弊行为。”

明知他不善酒力还给他灌这么一口烈酒，Peter不假思索地咬住了Tony凑上来的双唇，然后满意地看到对方吃痛的模样。

“作弊是小孩子的说法，欢迎来到大人的世界。”

Tony觉得是时候把主动权重新夺回，他并不介意在之后的情事中接着教导这只小蜘蛛，但眼下他发烫的欲望需要疏解。显而易见，他的解药就在怀中。

“Mr.Stark，我必须告诉您，我已经成年了。”

少年人的好胜心性无论何时都不会被淹没，他开始了一系列玩火自焚的行为，甚至于不管不顾地火上浇油，直接埋下头用牙齿拉下了男人的裤子。

Peter一贯不喜欢Tony对自己过度保护的姿态，这种无意识的行为无时无刻不在提醒着男孩一个事实，这是存在于他们之间无法改变的差距。所以他抛弃所有的羞耻，克服自己的青涩，希望以此来告诉Tony，他已经是个成年人，他有自己选择的权利，他也有与他并肩而行的勇气与能力。

Tony已经有一久没享受过这么好的口活，他每天忙着在道德感与欲望中挣扎，不知错过了多少以前他连想都不敢想的好东西。灵巧的舌尖裹住了已经完全发硬的欲望，先是浅尝辄止的舔弄，舌头打着转地把前端的每一条软沟都沾湿。随着时间的推进，男孩试图把整根性器都含进嘴里，Tony低头就看到Peter努力吮吸时缩进去的腮帮，喉咙的压迫感和视觉上的冲击混合着放大了无数倍的快感，令他本就胀大的性器再度粗了一圈。

“好吧……这是你…自找的…”

Tony放弃了好言好语的劝说，他承认他总是不能把Peter当做一个成年人，他永远都在下意识地保护着他的男孩。他们现在确实需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，把所有的问题都丢到脑后，让感性无限制地占领身体。

Peter的臀瓣被粗暴地分开，他不得不被迫吐出马上就缴械投降的阴茎，来维持自己的平衡。Tony有一个更好的选择，毕竟Spiderman身下的那张小嘴丝毫都不逊色于他上面这张。淫靡的穴口已经被手指撑开，Tony开始在他的蜜穴中肆虐，快速地寻找着某一个能让Peter放松的点。

“啊……不…别……弄…那里……”

手指被悄然抽出，取而代之的是男人勃发已久的性器，硕大的龟头抵在一翕一合，微微张开的紧致穴口。两个人阴茎漏出来的液体把贴合着的下半身弄得一塌糊涂，Tony不再忍耐，他扶住男孩的身体，将自己的性器勉强塞进了Peter的蜜穴，四周温暖的肉壁立马就紧实地包裹着Tony。

他用手圈住了Peter无意识摆动的腰肢，因为重力而持续向下的身体正缓慢地一点点吞食下Tony的阴茎。这个位置完全造就了无法挣扎的侵犯，无论Peter做出什么样的拒绝都会变相成为折磨自己的动作，失去力气的身体现下只能堪堪挂在Tony身上，滚烫的欲望埋在身体的身处，伺机而动。

“自己动一动，Peter……”

恶魔开口诱惑着人类，Tony抚慰性的吻紧随而来，他一边吻咬逗弄着Peter充血的肉粒，一边用手逡巡着男孩的全身。充实与快感弥漫在Peter的心间，他下意识地摆动着自己，勉强迎合着爱人的抽插。随着动作的不断深入，红晕逐渐在Peter匀称的身体上蔓延，他的眼瞳被快感冲得涣散而迷茫，最后只能彻底溺死在名为Tony Stark的欲望中。

自上而下的动作在后半场变为了由下而上，不算宽阔的机舱里满是爱欲的气息，Peter的身体被玩弄得敏感到极致，他的小穴还在不知疲倦地收缩，每当Tony抽出半截性器的时候，它都会疯狂地挽留，红肿的嫩肉被插得外翻，男孩小声地抽泣着，被陌生又熟悉的感觉无情鞭笞，渴望着被更粗暴的对待。

骑乘的体位消耗了太多的力气，汗水和两人交合处的体液在沙发上留下了一滩印记，不过事到如今谁还在乎这种死物。他们的眼中只有彼此，他们互相占有，互相交融，气息胡乱地混在了一起，四肢也不断交缠。

欲望不是解决的办法，情事也不能简化问题，但这一刻他们奇迹般地知道了该选择一条什么样的道路，在情感宣泄的高潮中，他们找到了未来。

Friday贴心地为她的老板留出了足够隐秘的空间，私人飞机的好处就在于机组人员足够识相，没有人敢去打扰他们。

 

“我以为我们会去一个远离纽约的地方度假。”

Tony面无表情地看着Natasha，如果他没记错的话，十几个小时前某人可是十分强硬地“建议”他们去旅行。

“谁来告诉我一下为什么我度假的地方是Stark大厦？”

一个多小时前，Tony的私人飞机终于结束了长达十个多小时的飞行，他们疯狂的性事也行至尾声。当他和Peter花半小时清理完飞机里的惨状后，打开舱门看到的却是十分眼熟的风景与一个按理来说完全不可能出现在这里的人。

“你们除了干这个就不能干点别的吗？”

Natasha站在机舱的门口，她今天没有穿平日的紧身衣，而是罕见地穿了条舞会的裙子，一看就是要去某个晚会。不过这些和Tony都没有关系，他并不关心自己的好友又要去哪里祸害别人，他只关心自己的海岛之旅为什么不翼而飞。

“你除了一天操心我们就不能干点别的吗？”

Tony不用想都知道某个刚刚还大张旗鼓的任意妄为的小朋友现在肯定是躲着不敢见人。Peter对他是愈渐大胆，Tony可没有忘记过去的十几个小时里他们玩了多少种花样，青少年就是这么急于证明自我，稍微不注意就这么白白便宜了狡诈的恋人。

“好吧，我也不知道会发生这种情况。让你的小朋友赶紧收拾收拾，我们得再应付一下国务卿，最近的事搞得他们很紧张。”

Natasha踩着高跟鞋离开了楼顶，这就是他们的宿命，不断地收拾各种各样的烂摊子，应付从不同地方来的奇葩。

“我猜我们的度假有可能取消了。”

Tony回到飞机上的时候，Peter正把裤子上的拉链拉紧，感谢毒素带给他的超能力，就算经历了十多个小时的激烈性爱，在十多分钟的休息后他又能恢复平时的模样。

Peter Parker的美好时光即将结束，Spiderman的生活又将继续。

Tony赌气般地轻咬了一下男孩的嘴唇，他在太平洋的私人小岛上可是有一张为Spiderman量身打造的水床，就是不知道什么时候他们才能彻底摆脱掉这些愚蠢的政客和精神紊乱的犯罪分子。

“Tony，”他直呼了恋人的名字，“I am Spiderman.”

他们都身负要职，他们也都清楚自己身上的责任。

“Ok，I understand.”

Tony看着Peter，他脑子里闪现出两人相处时的每一幕，高兴的Peter，伤心的Peter，意气风发的少年，被成长所困的少年，Peter Parker以及Spiderman。

他自暴自弃般地长舒了一口气，把自己所有的担忧都压下。在男孩希翼的眼光下，他最终把吻落在了他的头顶。

“Ok，I understand.But, you are mine.”

他希望Peter永远记住他是属于谁的，在他选择去做正确的事情时也永远不要忘了这个事实。

你是我的，所以记住保护好自己。

为了我。


End file.
